Haunted
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: He still watches. And still wants her... WARNING! Rape/abuse in later chapters
1. the dream

A/N: This idea came to me this afternoon, and so I decided to run with it and post it here.

I don't own Labyrinth.

**_Haunted_**

Sarah lay awake, staring at the ceiling, listening to the crickets chirp merrily. Moonlight was streaming through the open window, creating an eerie, silvery glow throughout the room. She turned on her side with a heavy sigh. This was not a good night to be sleepless. She had final exams in half her classes the next day, and she desperately needed to pass. She had been studying for a week, and she was fairly confident that she knew all the answers, but she wanted to be well rested. She did not want to spend her break in the stuffy school building with a bunch of dunces.

Yes. Summer vacation was upon her. Just two more days and she would be free from that prison known as high school for three whole months. This year, her freshman year, had been a bear. She had struggled, due to her unfortunate habit of daydreaming during the boring classes. But now she was almost free, and her days would be full of trips to the lake, playing with Toby in the park (he loved to be pushed on the baby swing) and plenty of flirting with Nigel, the cute guy who had just moved in next door. She let out a giddy little giggle at the thought of the tall, dark haired, grey-eyed hottie, who gave her a friendly smile and wave when she saw him every morning.

She suddenly heard the grandfather clock downstairs start to chime midnight.

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

She turned onto her other side and stared out the window.

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

A slight breeze blew through the tree outside. She shivered slightly.

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

**_BONG_**

She closed her eyes on the final bong of twelve.

_**BONG**_

Her eyes shot open. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? 'No, 'she thought, 'I must have just counted the chimes wrong.' She closed her eyes again, but a loud rumble outside made her look out the window. She was surprised to see a rather violent storm raging outside. When had that started?

She got out of her bed, and went to shut the window, so the rain wouldn't come in and ruin the carpet. She slammed the window and looked at the scene. The trees were all blowing, and the rain was coming down in sheets.

She went to go back to bed, but heard a noise downstairs. Startled, she opened her door a crack, and listened carefully. She had heard her father and stepmother go to bed around eleven, so she was fairly sure it wasn't them…

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She could feel a rather electrifying presence throughout the house. A somewhat familiar presence, she thought, similar to the one she had last felt two months ago…

"Hello?" she called, praying that no one would answer.

"_Sarah_…" a voice hissed in the darkness. Her blood froze. She recognized that voice. She wasn't sure what to do, but against her will, she found herself moving through the darkness. The stairs creaked as she walked down towards the living room. 'Stop moving, damn it!' she willed herself. But she could not stop. She was drawn down the stairs. She wanted to scream, but no noise came out.

"_Sarah_..." the voice called again.

She looked around the living room, scanning the dark room for the person she was sure was there. Lightning flashed outside, and in the sudden burst of light, she saw the silhouette of a tall man with fly away hair, wearing a cape with a high collar. The darkness soon returned, and Sarah was finally able to move. She stepped cautiously into the living room. There was another lightning flash, but as she desperatly scanned the room, she was shocked to see that the ominous figure was gone.

Finding her voice, she called out, "Where are you? I know you're here!"

"_How I've missed you, my darling_..." the voice called out again. His voice echoed in the room. She looked around frantically, trying to locate him. The lightning flashed again, and she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look, but he was gone as quickly as he appeared. His laughter reverberated in the room, sending chills down her spine.

"_Whats the matter, love?"_

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"_You turned me down. You hurt me Sarah..."_

Another flash of lightning. She saw his shadow behind her. She whirled around and found herself face to face with the Goblin King himself. He smirked down at her. She turned and tried to run away, but he grabbed her from behind, and slammed her against the wall. He turned her over, and pressed her shoulders against the wall, pinning her there.

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, preparing to scream.

"I wouldn't if I were you, girl. You might find that things might happen to those you care for. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Bastard," she growled. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She struggled under his iron grip.

"You flatter me, love. Now, I've got somethings to say, and you aren't going anywhere until I do."

"Why should I listen to anything you say? Let me go!"

"My sweet, I don't want to hurt you. Your baby brother, on the other hand, is quite dispensable. You don't want anything to happen to him now, do you?"

Her face grew hot. "Don't you dare touch my little brother, Goblin King."

"This coming from the girl who wished him away two months ago."

"I got him back, didn't I? Now let me go. You have no power over me!"

He let out a feral growl, and pushed her harder against the wall. "True. As of now, I have no power over you. But before morning, you will bow to me. I will rule you, as I should have all this time."

"In your dreams, Goblin King."

"Oh, Sarah. Sweet little Sarah..." he said, shaking his head.

"What do you want from me? What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" she demanded, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Explain to me, Sarah. Explain how you could have turned down your every hearts desire for a baby? Explain how you could be content with this simple mortal life, when you are clearly destined for a life that is far more enchanting. Explain to me how you could be lusting after that disgusting mortal boy, when there is a king who desires you so. Explain yourself, Sarah."

"How did you know about Nigel? Have you been watching me?"

"Of course, I had to make sure my queen isn't going astray. You'll find, Sarah, that I can be quite a jealous lover."

"You aren't my lover."

He chuckled lightly. "We shall see, precious thing." He released one of his hands on her shoulder, and cupped her chin. He pulled her face upwards to face him.

"We could be great together, Sarah. You'd make a wonderful queen, the way you reach out to people and touch their hearts. All my subjects would be under your spell, as I am. I would happily spoil and pamper you, any thing you wish for would be yours. We will have children, and when they grow up, they will take over the kingdom, and you and I shall retire to a distant shore, and spend the rest of eternity together. Doesn't that sound lovely, my dear?"

"You really want to know what I think of your plan, Goblin King?" she spat. He growled in his throat.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you understand? I offer you everything, because everything is what you mean to me." he said, shaking her violently, "become mine, Sarah. I need you, and I won't spend another night without your warm body beneath my own!"

"Let me go! I'll never be yours, you foul... evil..."

"Silence!" he snarled, grabbing her throat, and lifting her up off the ground. "I will not be spoken to like that. Especially by an ungrateful chit like you!"

She sputtered, struggling for breath. He smirked up at her cruelly. "I shall release you when you agree to return with me."

She shook her head. He smiled up at her. "I have no problems letting you die, Sarah. If I can't have you, I'll be damned if some pathetic mortal will. The choice is up to you."

Seeing only one way out, she swung out her leg. She missed her target, but managed to hit him in the upper thigh. He grunted in pain, but released her. She fell to the ground clutching her throat, gasping for air. She tried to crawl away from him, but he yanked her hair, and pulled her back to him. She screamed in pain, and fought, but the pain was unbearable, and she quickly gave up. He pulled her to her feet, and released his cruel grip on her hair, and seized her chin. He lifted her face up and stared deep into her eyes.

"Sarah, I made you an offer two months ago. I make you this offer one last time." He held out his other hand, balancing a crystal ball. "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Tears began to stream down her face. He looked sad for a moment, then regained his cold demeanor. "Dear Sarah. I truly only have your best interests at heart. You deserve more than a painfully short mortal life. A fire as bright as yours deserves to burn forever. Now, no more tears. My queen will be strong..."

"I'm not your queen, and I never will be. I hate you! I would rather die than spend my life with you!" she snarled.

"Very well, my dear. You will regret defying me. I will have you, but I shall not be merciful. Sooner or later, you will belong to me."

He released her chin, and she backed away from him. He smiled a very wicked smile. "Remember, Sarah. I did warn you that I could be cruel..."

She sat up with a start. She was shocked to find that she was in her bed, the moonlight streaming through the open window again. 'just a dream,' she thought, snuggling back under the covers.

Little did she know that if she had looked at the tree outside her window more closely, she would have seen a familiar barn owl sitting outside, staring at her...

THE END

...OR IS IT?

A/N: well that was my first feeble attempt at fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. a new game

A/N: I've decided to add to this story. I had originally planned it out to be a one-shot, but I do agree with my reviewers that it is a rather crappy ending. It begs for continuation. So I'm going to give it a shot. I hope I can deliver and that I don't disapoint.

**_Haunted_**

Jareth the Goblin King sat in his throne room, fuming. The goblins were no where in sight, they knew better than to bother their king when he was in such a mood, lest he decide to relieve his anger by tossing a few of the slower ones into the bog.

He hated this castle. It was so cold, and seemed so empty. True, the goblins were usually about, but there was no one to talk to, no one to fill the loneliness in his heart. He longed for a family. He wanted to hear the laughter of his children echoing through the halls. He wanted a son to follow in his footsteps, and eventually rule the goblin kingdom in his place. He wanted a daughter, a little girl who would throw her arms around his neck, kiss him on the cheek and call him daddy. But most of all, he wanted her.

He conjured up a crystal, and peered into it. There she was. His beautiful little Sarah. She looked tired, sitting in a classroom, looking down on a test booklet. He shook his head in dismay. Poor little Sarah. She truly thought that the key to her happiness lay in the mortal world. She couldn't see that he was the only thing she needed. The Labyrinth needed her, the Goblin Kingdom needed her, but most of all, the Goblin King needed her. Why couldn't she see that?

He huffed, frusterated. That was twice now that he had offered her her hearts every desire in exchange for her hand, and twice that she had turned him down. He simply couldn't understand it. What could she possibly want from him? Why wasn't he enough?

But no matter. He had finally found her weakness, a place that she could not escape him, her dreams. He had not thought that someone who spent so much of their time dreaming would be so vunerable in that state. But last night when he had paid her a visit in the form of a dream, he found a power that he never knew he had. After all these years of watching the jade eyed beauty, he had finally had her the way he wanted her: completely at his mercy. He knew now that despite the brave front she put up, she was truly afraid of him. All he had to do was keep haunting her dreams, and she would eventually bow to him in reality.

He grinned evily at the image in the crystal. 'You're mine Sarah. And soon you will be fully aware of it. Let our new game begin..."

A/N: Painfully short, I know. And kinda suckish. This is probably going to turn off any fans I had. But i swear, the next chapter is better.

I love Evil Jareth. And thats why he's going to be more than a little creepy in my story.

Until next time, review.


	3. terrifying afternoon

A/N: I wish I owned labyrinth... right now! (Waits for Jareth to show up with ownership papers)... DAMN IT ALL!! Fine then. I own nothing.

**_Haunted_**

Sarah trudged home from school that day, feeling exhausted. She was sure that she had done well on her finals, but the stress had definately taken its toll on her. And of course that rather unpleasant dream last night hadn't done anything to help her nerves. She shuddered at the memory of his rough, possesive touch. Even though she knew that it had been just a nightmare, she still felt rather uneasy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had passed her house. She was nearly to the end of the street when a voice called out, "Hey! I think you went a bit too far, Shelia."

Snapping back to attention, she whirled around to see Nigel, standing in his front yard, waving her down. She felt her face grow hot as she realized that he was quite right. She walked back towards her house, trying to avoid his gaze.

" Rough day?" he asked as she passed his house. She nodded, still avoiding his eyes. She heard him chuckle warmly. "Thats too bad. School troubles?"

"No, not exactly," she said, pulling out her key as she climbed the front steps.

"Well, see you later, Shelia."

She turned around slowly to face the handsome boy. "Sarah." she squeaked.

"Sorry?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"My name is Sarah."

"Really? Then why on earth haven't you corrected me in the past week?"

"I don't know..." she said, taking a sudden interest in her shoes.

He laughed again. "See you then. Sarah."

She quickly opened the door, and rushed inside. Her heart was going full throttle, his warm laugh reverberating in her head. She sighed dreamily as she slipped off her shoes. She was so glad to have a distraction from the Goblin King, who seemed to sneak into her thoughts every day, despite her best efforts to convince herself that he did not exist; that he was just a figure in several terrifying dreams.

She slumped into the living room, and collapsed on the sofa. She looked around the empty living room. She loved this time of the day the best, the hour or so before Karen returned home from work and picking Toby up from daycare. The silence was a rare treat when you had a little brother, and Sarah relished every moment of it. She lay back, settling herself down on the cushions. She closed her eyes, deciding to take a small catnap before her stepmother and brother returned.

She heard a soft rumble, similar to the sound a bowling ball makes as it rolls down the lane. Curious, she looked down and saw a small crystal ball rolling across the hardwood floor. She felt her heart stop. Was this another dream, or was this really happening? Should she simply ignore it?

As she pondered, another crystal rolled by. Despite her better judgement, she got off the couch and followed the small cyrystal down the hall, as it bounced up the stairs, down the upstairs hallway and, to her horror, into her parent's bedroom through a slight crack in the door.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open the rest of the way. There, sitting on the bed, was the goblin king in all his glory, bouncing Toby on his lap. The goblin king looked up at her, giving her a warm, inviting smile. "Hello Sarah."

"Get the hell away from my brother, you rat bastard!" she yelled forcefully. The wicked king just smirked and cradled the baby in his arms.

"You know Sarah, I think he likes me. Since you refuse to give me what I want, maybe I'll just keep him instead."

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, taking a step towards him.

"An heir, Sarah. I want you to bear me an heir."

"Hell no!" she screeched, drawing back from him a bit, but never taking her eyes off the smiley baby in his arms. She just had to find a way to save him. Maybe he would let her run the labyrinth again.

As if reading her mind, Jareth shook his head. "No my sweet. This time, the child is mine. Unless, of course, you agree to come in his place."

"I hate you!"

"I know, my darling. But I also know that you fear me. And that given the proper incentive, you will do as I say. We can work on love..."

"Screw you! Give me back my brother! You can't just screw around with people's lives like this!"

Toby's big blue eyes turned onto his big sister, and he smiled at her in his oh so adorable way. Jareth lifted the boy up, dangling him in front of his sister. He babbled happily and reached out for her. Sarah let out a little sob and reached for her baby brother.

"Say goodbye to your big sister, little Jareth." he said, giving Sarah a sly grin. Surely she would crack soon. "Do you like the name I've given him, Sarah? Very regal, very suiting for the new prince of the goblins, wouldn't you agree?"

"No! I won't let you take him! What on earth would my parents say?"

"Oh don't worry about them. Your father won't remember a thing, and your stepmother... well just take a look behind you..."

Sarah turned around. What she saw made her stomach plummet.

Karen was lying behind the door, blood pooling around her, her dark blue eyes blank and staring into nothingness.

Sarah did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. She screamed the most awful, bloodcurdling scream she could muster. She heard Jareth laughing behind her, and she felt herself being shaken.

"SARAH! Wake up!"

She sat up, realizing that she was still sprawled out on the couch. Karen was standing above her, looking concerned.

"Karen, you're not dead!"

"Thank you? You were thrashing around, I was worried."

"Just a nightmare. Wait, were's Toby?"

Karen looked puzzled. "He's on the floor, right there." She pointed and Sarah looked. There he was, inching along the couch, grinning proudly at her. She scooped him up and held him close.

"Don't worry, Toby. I won't ever let him get you again."

"That must have been some nightmare," Karen said, patting her on the head.

'If she only knew...' Sarah thought, tears falling into Toby's soft blonde curls.

A/N: not the best chapter, I admit, but it does start to reveal the main plot a bit, whether you see it or not.

REVIEW please. And thanks to all who have so far. I love you all.


	4. Nuala

A/N: All right, I'm popping out another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value, least of all Labyrinth.

_**Haunted**_

Sarah was running blindly through the darkness, with a familiar laughter echoing all around her. She had no idea where she was going, or where she was, but she knew that she had to escape. He was near, and there was no telling what he might do if he managed to catch her.

His voice called out, _"There is no escape Sarah. Give up, and come to me, and perhaps I_ _will be merciful_." She looked about wildly, but she could not see him. She continued to run.

"Leave me alone, Goblin king!" she screamed.

She suddenly found herself unable to move. The darkness seemed to close around her, suffocating her.

He spoke again, _"Surrender, Sarah. That is your only option. I'd hate to have to hurt you_."

"Where are you?" She choked out, some unseen force forcing the air out of her lungs. Suddenly, a tall figure stood before her. Its hand reached out and took her chin.

"_Within you..."_

She could scarcely breathe. Her heart was pounding, and her lungs threatened to burst. She knew that all she had to do to make it stop was give in to him. She was terrified of him, it was true, but she did not want to die. Maybe, if she begged him, he would allow her to see her family sometimes...

"I sur--surren--surren..." she choked out.

_"Don't give in, Sarah!" _a new voice called out from nowhere. She could hear Jareth growl angrily, and it brought her back to her senses. His spell was broken. Once again, he had no power over her.

Her eyes shot open. She looked around, and realized, to her relief, that she was in her bed. It had just been another dream. She rolled over onto her side, and looked out the window. There was a thick fog rolling in through the evening air. It was sort of spooky, but nothing compared to what would surely be waiting for her when she fell asleep again. She glanced at the clock. Two thirty five. Perfect.

"Damn it Jareth, why can't you just leave me alone?" she muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

"_Because I need you..."_ the breeze seemed to sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He threw the crystal in his hand against a wall, where it shattered upon impact. He was so close! He had felt her will diminishing, she had been about to give in! Then suddenly, something had cut off his hold on her. Some unkown force had banished him from her dreamscape.

Slumping down into his throne, he conjured another crystal. The image inside was not of the lovely girl-child he loved, but of a dark haired boy, sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly. He sneered at the him. This was his compatition for Sarah's love? This boy? The very thought of Sarah with him was laughable. She was far too perfect to belong to such an inferior creature.

He had seen the way she looked at him, with a longing in her pale jewel eyes. The same longing that she would see in his eyes, if she would only look for it. That boy was a menace, and would have to be destroyed. But not yet. He had a much more important task in store. Someone, and he was sure he knew who, had interfered with his plans. And he had to make sure that person never did it again.

He transformed and took flight, soaring through the cool early morning air towards the ominous forest of Tawein. He soared over the tall, twisted treetops, towards the center of the forest, where the treacherous Blackwater Swamp lay, a dangerous land seething with unplesant creatures and ancient magic.

Jareth landed on a low lying branch, and transformed again. He hopped off, and landed ankle deep in the mud. He groaned, and trugded forward, praying that his boots would not pull off. He hated to dirty himself. He could never understand why on earth anyone would choose to live in such a wretched place.

In the distance, beneath a thick canopy, a small shack sat. The curtains were drawn, but there was smoke rising from the chimney. He kept on trecking through the mud and the weeds, until he reached the front door. He raised a gloved hand, and pounded on the door.

"Come in Jareth," a soft, husky voice called from within. He pushed the door in, and stormed inside.

A woman was sitting beside the fireplace, sipping a cup of tea. She was very beautiful, with long blond curls, and flawless, snow white skin that seemed to glow in the dim firelight. She appeared to be no more that thirty, but her pale blue eyes were swimming with wisdom that could only be found in an ancient being.

"How may I help you, Jareth?"

"Nuala, you meddlesome she devil of a witch! How dare you interfer with Sarah!" He snarled.

"Really Jareth, is that any way to speak to your mother?" she demanded, turning to face him, "What would your father say?"

"How dare you meddle in my plans!"

"How dare you terrorize that poor human girl! I won't allow you to destroy her life!"

"She belongs to me, mother. I've claimed her as mine!"

"No, Jareth. She belongs to the human world."

"Not for long," he said, lips curling upward unpleasantly.

She got to her feet, and stood before her son. She glared up at him, her bright eyes clashing with his mismatched ones. " I give you fair warning, Jareth. Leave the girl alone. And that goes double for her brother. I don't want you to bother the boy either."

"Mother, you know as well as I do that the boy belongs in the Underground. The Labyrinth has a claim on him."

"That is not your decision to make! Leave him be! And if you do not stop stalking the girl, you will feel the full extent of my wrath."

"Don't make me laugh. I know very well that your powers are weak in the mortal world. You can not survive there for long, where as my powers only grow. You are no match for me, mother."

"Perhaps, but there is another who can stop you. And I will alert them to the danger."

"No, mother. I will not be stopped. I will have what I want. I think you should be happy. Soon, you are going to be a grandmother!"

And with that, he stormed out of the house, and took flight as the owl.

Nuala watched her son fly off, her heart sinking. She did not want to do anything to hurt him, but she could not just sit idly by and watch him destroy the unfortunate object of his obssesion.

"Forgive me, Jareth. This is for your own good," she muttered, before transforming into a white owl, very similar to Jareth, and flew away.

A/N: I'm setting up a rather comlpex plot. Wondering where Nuala is off to? And who is this other person who can stop Jareth? If you're curious, just review, and I promise to update quickly. This is shaping up to be a fairly lengthy story.

Free brownies to all who review.


	5. brand new day

A/N: I own nothing. And it kills me to have to say it...

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

The next morning, as she was coming down the stairs, she heard her stepmother talking in the kitchen. She was surprised, Karen usually wasn't up this early, and she would certainly never have visitors at this hour. She snuck down the rest of the stairwell, and peered into the kitchen.

Karen was standing in front of the stove, sipping a cup of coffee. She was alone, to Sarah's surprise. She had been so sure she had heard someone else here. Karen looked up, and gave her stepdaughter a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sarah. Sleep well?"

"No, not really," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Karen looked concerned.

"Is everthing all right?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Karen shrugged. "No reason. You've just been acting awfully strange lately. I'm a little worried."

"Well don't. I'm fine. Really."

Karen sighed, but to Sarah's relief, didn't pursue the subject. How was she supposed to explain to her fussy stepmother that she was being dream stalked by the king of the goblins? Linda, her mother might have believed it, but Karen? There was no way.

"So, are you excited for school to be over?" Karen asked, taking another stab at conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really looking foreward to September, though."

"Oh, thats right. You'll be 16. You can get your license."

Sarah nodded as she set her coffee mug in the sink. Karen looked pained at her stepdaughter's lack of interest in conversation with her.

"So Sarah, I was thinking that since you've made it through this school year, despite your previous troubles, we celebrate tonight. How about we go out for pizza tonight? And for dessert, I'll make a peach cobbler!"

"Pizza sounds great. Except, could you make it cherry cobbler, or blueberry cobbler?"

"But I thought peach cobbler was your favorite."

"I'm just not feeling very peachy, I guess."

Karen looked a little hurt, and Sarah felt a little guilty. It was fairly obvious that Karen was trying to be nice, and she was sort of being ungrateful. But no time for that now. If she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late for school. She grabbed her backpack from the kitchen table, where she had left it last night, and ran out the door.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, very suiting for her mood. Nothing could bring her down, not even a certain Goblin king. It was her last day of her freshman year, and in just three months, she would be street legal. She started jogging off towards her school. This was shaping up to be a good day.

She was nearly to the end of the street when she ran right into a woman, knocking her to the ground. The papers she was holding flew everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" She asked, bending down to help the woman pick up her papers.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet. She had a lyrical voice, that carried the slightest hint of an accent. It seemed familiar, somehow. Sarah placed the papers in her pale hands and looked up at her. She reminded Sarah of a storybook princess, with long blonde curls, thin, porcelin skinned, with wide blue eyes. There was something very familiar about her, just what, Sarah didn't know.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Sarah asked.

"No worries, dear. No harm, no foul, as they say." the woman said with a smile. She winked at her, and took off down the way Sarah had just come. Shrugging, Sarah kept walking towards the high school.

Above her head, a snow white barn owl flew.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Thus ends another chapter. But don't think for that you know where this is going, because I think I might surprise you. Sorry for the short chapter, though. Next one will be longer.

To Independent. C.: To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if Jareth and Sarah will end up together. I've got three possible endings in my head right now. One does involve Sarah falling in love with Jareth, forgiving him for all the horrible things he's done. The other two are much darker, one involves a character death, the other involves Jareth screwing with Sarah, making her a practically empty shell. So yeah. We'll see how dark I'm feeling when I reach the crossroads.

Oh, and on another note: I've heard about a series of books called return to labyrinth. Are they worth checking out?

Review please. And thanks to all who have thus far.


	6. Jareth and Toby

A/N: I don't own Labyrinth.

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

He often came to her house during the day, while she was at school. He knew it was risky, especially on these days when her stepmother didn't work, but he simply could not stay away. Even when Sarah was not home, her presence still warmed the house, and it comforted him. It was the one thing missing from his life.

But today, he had another reason for visiting Sarah's home. Someone else he, and the Labyrinth desired. Young Tobias.

He appeared beside the boy's crib, and looked down on him. He was sleeping peacefully, his soft blond curls sticking out at strange angles, his cheeks rosy. Jareth smiled at him fondly. Sarah thought that the boy had simply the bait to draw her into his kingdom, but his true interest in the boy was far greater. Toby belonged there, just as he himself did. And no one, not his mother, nor that interfering yet delectable sister of his was going to keep him from helping Toby realize his destiny. He would make the boy his apprentice, teach him everything he knew. Jareth could sense that the boy's powers were great. It was only a matter of drawing them out.

Toby began to stir. Jareth scooped him up and cradled him gently in his arms. The baby opened his bright blue eyes, and looked up at the goblin king. He smiled and gurgled happily at the familiar face, the man who had held him close when he was scared of those strange creatures. Jareth bounced him slightly, making Toby giggle in delight.

"You would like to come live with me in my castle, wouldn't you little Jareth? You know you belong there. Now if only I could convince your sister of that."

Toby swatted at his face with his tiny, pudgy hands, grinning mischievously. Jareth set him down on the big bed, and lay down beside him. He poked the still grinning baby in the chest, softly so as not to hurt him, but firmly enough to knock him over. Toby tumbled backwards, then quickly sat himself back up. Jareth chuckled and knocked him back over. Toby sat back up, giggling like crazy. He enjoyed this game.

Jareth ruffled the baby's soft hair, "Oh Toby. You're going to make a fine prince. Just like you were always meant to be. And one day, you'll be a great adviser for my own son."

Toby tried to crawl away, towards the edge of the bed. Not wanting him to fall, Jareth grabbed him by the straps of his overalls, and pulled him back to him. Toby looked a little annoyed, but still gave Jareth an adoring look that could have made even the iciest heart melt. There was suddenly a loud noise outside, rattling the windows. Toby's eyes grew wide. He screwed his face up, and Jareth could tell that he was about to let out a very shrill wail.

Jareth got up off of the bed, and tossed Toby over his shoulder. He bounced him around, humming softly and rubbing his back gently. "There, there, my boy. No crying. Best not let mommy know I'm here," he whispered into his sweet smelling hair. He looked outside, trying to locate the source of the noise. Who had dared to make such a racket?

In the driveway next door, a car was omitting black smoke. And that damned boy, the one that was trying to steal his Sarah, was hacking and coughing, waving the smoke away. Jareth growled. What did Sarah see in that idiot?

He looked down at him. There was something vaugely familiar about this boy. Just what, he wasn't sure. But those sorrowful grey eyes seemed so familiar.

"What to do with him, little Jareth? Do I kill him, or just torture him for all eternity? What do you think?"

Toby looked over at him, his blue eyes wide and innocent. Jareth shook his head. "Soon, I'll fill your head with thoughts just as wicked as mine. That innocence is adorable, and charming for a beautiful young girl such as your sister, but not becoming on a strapping lad like yourself."

"Ma... Ma... Ma..." Toby called out, figeting in Jareth's tight grip.

"shhh, quiet Toby!" He hissed, placing a finger on the baby's mouth.

"Ma... Ma... Ma..." Toby called insistently. He had evidently had enough of the goblin king, and now he wanted his mother.

"Toby, be still!" Jareth said sternly. He could hear his mother coming up the stairs.

"MA... MA... MA!!" Toby screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Karen called from the hallway. Jareth set Toby back into his crib, and vanished just as the door opened.

"Oh, poor Toby! Did that engine backfire wake you up?" Karen cooed, gently picking her son up. She rocked him gently, whispering into his ear. She was about to take him downstairs, when something on the floor caught her eye.

She shifted Toby to her hip, and crouched down to take a closer look. It appeared to be glitter. Curious, she caught a little on her fingers, and inspected it closely. She grew visibly uneasy, and her sharp blue eyes scanned the room, as though looking for someone that she felt sure would be there...

A/N: So ends another of my filler chapters. Next chapter, there's more Jareth/ Sarah interaction. So yay for that. This story contains what I assume will be major plot twists.

REVIEW. Love ya!

Reggie


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I love you all!

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

Sarah knew the moment she walked into her house that afternoon. She could feel the ominous presence that she associated with the goblin king reverberating through the house. There was no doubt in her mind that he had, at some point in the day, been in her house.

A feeling of dread washed over her. What in the world could he have been doing in her house? Karen had been home all day. Jareth had balls, that was for sure, but why would he have come to her house if there was a chance that he could have been caught? Unless...

"Karen? Are you here?" she called out. What if he had carried out the threat he had made in her dream the previous afternoon?

"I'm in the basement!" came the muffled yell. She let out a heavy sigh, dropped her heavy book bag on the floor, and ran into the back room, and down the creaky wooden stairs. Karen was busy transferring a load from the washer to the dryer. Toby was sitting in a playpen, happily banging a little stuffed giraffe into the ground.

"How was your last day of school, Sarah?" Karen asked, not tearing her eyes away from the laundry.

"Fine. Uneventful," Sarah replied, walking over towards the playpen, "How about you?Anything... interesting happen today?"

"No. Quiet as can be," her stepmother said. Toby turned his bright blue eyes upward. He broke into a big smile at the sight of his big sister.

"Sa!" He cried out with glee. Sarah giggled and scooped him up into her arms. He squirmed happily.

"And how was your day, Toby?" she cooed, rubbing her nose against his. He let out a high pitched giggle, and swatted at her face.

"You know something, Sarah? It is simply amazing how much your attitude towards Toby has changed over the last couple months," Karen observed, watching the charming scene between her son and stepdaughter.

"Yeah, well, people change."

"Yes. I suppose they do..." Karen said slowly, cocking her head to the side, "So Sarah. Your father has to work late, so he won't be joining us for dinner."

"Oh, thats alright," Sarah said, tickling Toby under his chin, "We don't have to go out."

"Well, we can still go out. I have the carseat."

"No, I wouldn't feel right," Sarah said, "Lets just stay home."

"Oh, honestly, Sarah. You act as though I'm going to put you in cement shoes and drop you into the river."

"I don't really want to go, Karen. Lets just do it another night."

"Sarah, I've already made the reservations for seven o'clock. And besides, I wouldn't feel right leaving you here all alone."

"You leave me alone with Toby all the time!" Sarah snapped indignatly.

"Sarah, we're going out tonight. Consider it an order from your evil stepmother. You WILL go out and have a nice evening with your brother and I," Karen said with a wry little smile, eyebrows raised into her bangs.

--

--

--

--

A few hours later, Sarah was sitting in the resteraunt across from her stepmother, with Toby seated in a high chair between them. Sarah watched her stepmother take a bite, giving the older woman a weary look. Karen had practically shoved her out the door that evening, and Sarah was not quick to forgive.

Seeing her stepdaughter's pained expression, Karen decided to take a stab at conversation. "So Sarah. Any plans this weekend?"

"No Karen. I'll babysit if you need me to."

"No, we're not going anywhere this weekend. I was just wondering, is all."

"Well then, no. No plans. I'm know that thats a disapointment to you..."

"I'm not disapointed, Sarah. Everyone comes into there own at their own pace."

"Uh-huh," Sarah said, disinterested.

They sat in silence, surrounded by the chatting of happy customers. Karen stared at her stepdaughter for a moment, then asked, "Sarah, you know better than to let someone in the house when your father and I aren't home, right?"

"What? Of course! How irresponsible do you think I am?" Sarah snapped.

"So, you've never let a stranger in while you were babysitting, or anything? Maybe someone who claimed to be a friend of mine, or something?"

Sarah found it a little hard to lie to Karen, who's sharp blue eyes seemed to look right through her. "Karen, I swear that I've never let anyone in while I was babysitting for Toby." It wasn't really a lie. After all, she hadn't really let Jareth in, he had come in of his own accord.

"Alright. I just wanted to be sure."

Karen reached over to wipe Toby's face, which was covered in tomato sauce. He fussed a little, disliking the cold wet wipe against his face. Sarah looked around the room taking in the scenes, a young couple sitting by the window, looking at each other with sappy smiles playing across their faces, a family of twelve that took up four tables, in a booth near the front were six burly teenage boys, and seated in a booth in the back corner was a blonde man, sitting alone, sipping on a glass of red wine.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, entraced as he swirled the contents of the glass, which was perched delicately in his gloved hand. He smirked at her, winked, and raised his glass to her. Her eyes grew wide. It couldn't be...

"Sarah, are you all right?" Karen asked, looking to see where she was looking. A waitress walked by, dropping off their bill. When she moved away, the man in the back had vanished.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Sarah?"

"I said I'm fine!" she snarled.

"All right, all right. Lets get going, then," Karen said, hoisting Toby out of the wooden high chair. The three made their way to the register, where Karen paid, and they went out the doors, and into the brisk evening air. The sun was setting over the western horizen, casting a pinkish glow over them.

Sarah got into the front seat of the car, while Karen wrestled Toby into his carseat. She glowered out the window as her stepmother got in and started the car. Karen cast a look at her.

"Sarah, I really don't want things to be so tense between us. I know I'm not your mother, but I would just like a lack of open hostility. I'm not your enemy, Sarah," Karen said softly. Sarah just looked out the window, fighting the sleep that the impending nightfall was bringing.

She closed her eyes, just for a moment. She suddenly felt the car stop. Karen turned off the engine. But they couldn't possibly be home already...

Sarah opened her eyes, and looked over at Karen. But to her horror, her stepmother was not in the driver's seat. Jareth was.

She screamed, and tried to open the door. The locks clicked.

"Now, now Sarah. Don't try to run away. I'm not going to hurt you," he purred, leaning over and taking her hand. She tried to tear it away, but he held tight.

"This isn't real, this is just another dream," she muttered to herself.

"Well of course it's a dream. But why on earth does that make it any less real? I haunt your dreams, does that make me any less real?"

"Wake up, Sarah, wake up!" she mumbled, screwing her eyes shut.

"It doesn't matter if you wake up or not, Sarah. I'm always near. And no matter where you go, no matter what you do, I'll always be watching you. You're my princess, Sarah, just the like you've been ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Sarah was being shaken. She opened her eyes and looked over at her stepmother. Karen had a look of genuine distress on her face. "Sarah, you were whimpering! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Karen. Just another nightmare."

"You've been having a lot of them lately. Maybe we should consider therapy..."

"No way! I'm not going to see a shrink!"

"Sarah, I'm worried about you."

"Just leave me alone! I'm fine," Sarah gasped, tears forming in her pale green eyes.

"All right then, Sarah." Karen sighed as she pulled into their driveway. Sarah jumped out of the car before Karen could take the key out of the ignition.

"Wait up, Sarah, you don't have the key!" she called as she got out and started undoing Toby's restraints. She carefully lifted him out and shut the door.

Suddenly, Karen heard a loud squak in the tree in the front yard. She looked upwards and saw an owl sitting there, watching the scene below...

A/N: And that was chapter 7! I planned out the rest of my story in the last few days, and I'm fairly pleased with it. Some people might not like it, but hey, you can't please everyone, can you?

Review!!


	8. Dreamscape

A/N:Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. I love you all!

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

The Dreamscape was a dark, terrifying dimension. Few were foolish enough to tread there, the place where dreams met reality. It was a place Nuala never thought that she would have to enter, but her son's recent actions had forced her hand. She knew that if something was not done, he was going to destroy this poor human girl.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Nuala," a soft voice echoed around the enchantress. Nuala whirled around to see a figure walking towards her. The newcomer was completely hidden beneath a long black cloak, but Nuala knew immediately who it was. For what kind of mother would not recognize her own daughter?

"What brings you to my dreams this evening?" the cloaked woman demanded.

"My darling, I know that you have sworn off all ties to your former life. But you can no longer deny that what I warned you about is indeed happening."

"Yes, I believe you now. But I can't just disrupt the family's lives. They're all so happy. I think even the girl is starting to warm up to the idea of having a stepmother."

"So be discreet about it," Nuala snapped, "just do something!"

"Why can't you just do it? I swore off my immortal existence for a reason, you know."

"You know my powers are weak aboveground. I can't believe that you've become so selfish in only twelve years!"

"Do not call me selfish!"

"You won't even consider protecting this girl from your brother's wrath! You know what he can do, you know how much danger she's in."

"I do! But I can't reveal myself to her! If she found out that I was Jareth's sister, she would never trust me. And if she doesn't trust me, I can't help her."

"Again, be discreet. Don't make your presence known. And you only have to do it for a few months. Don't forget our laws."

"When has Jareth ever concerned himself with the rules?"

"Even he can't get around this one. Please. Don't let your brother continue to torment her. I visited her dream last night. She can't take much more of his torture."

The cloaked woman sighed, "Very well."

"Thank you. I'll keep watch, just in case you should need back up. Now hurry, penetrate the girl's dreams before your brother gets there."

The younger woman bowed, and turned.

"Oh, wait. When am I going to get to meet my grandson?" Nuala called after her.

"As soon as I figure out how to explain you to my husband," she answered.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah was pacing about her room. It was nearly one in the morning, but she was afraid to fall asleep. She knew now that Jareth would keep visiting her dreams, until he got what he wanted from her.

A loud knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her stupor. "Sarah, what on earth are you still doing up?" her father called through the door.

"I can't sleep."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she said, sitting on her bed. The door opened, and father came in, hair tousled and eyes drooping.

"So, Karen said that you two had a little dissagreement this evening," he said, taking a seat beside his daughter, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'll apologize to her tomorrow, okay?" she sighed.

"She also said that you've been having nightmares. Is something bothering you?"

"What, you two don't have anything better to talk about than my personal business?" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah..."

"Dad, why don't you just get out of here? I'm suddenly feeling really tired," she said, jumping off the bed.

"No, Sarah."

"Dad, please..."

A smirk appeared on Robert's lips. He rose and stood before Sarah.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her father's smirk grew, and he stepped closer to his daughter's quivering form.

"Sweet, innocent little Sarah. MY sweet innocent little Sarah," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. His gloved fingers felt warm against her cool skin. She stood, terrified at her father's actions.

"Dad, stop. You're scaring me," she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He laughed, a cold wicked sound that sent chills down her spine. She looked up into his eyes, but her heart stopped when she saw that it was not her father's sea green eyes looking back at her with that lust glazed stare, but one icy blue eye, and one a dark brown.

"Jareth..." she gasped. He grinned, and to her horror, her father began to change, his dark hair becoming long and golden, his clothes melting away, and forming into Jareth's signarture white poet's shirt and dove grey tights.

Her eyes shot open. She was laying on her bed, fully clothed, her bedroom light glaring into her eyes. She quickly got up, turned off the light, and jumped back into her bed, shaking with fear.

"Will he ever leave me alone?" she sobbed, her heart feeling heavy.

--

--

--

--

"If I hadn't seen it, I never would have believed it."

Jareth turned to see a woman in a cloak standing behind him.

"Well, well, well. I guess mother wasn't bluffing when she said she was going to bring you into this."

"Jareth, of all the horrible things you've done, this is by far the lowest, and most despicable."

"You know nothing of me. That girl is no longer your concern. She belongs to me now."

"What on earth could you possibly want with a fifteen year old human child? Do you plan on adding her to that awful collection of yours? And if I find out that you've been going after her brother, so help me..."

"You haven't changed at all. Still the same noisy brat you always you always were, jealous of her big brother's superiority."

"Stop avoiding my question! What do you want with her?"

"Well, as you know, I'm nearing my second millennium. I need to take a bride to secure my throne." He said, looking down on the woman.

"THAT'S what you want her for? For heaven's sake, Jareth, she's a little girl!"

"She's nearing her sixteenth year. I don't have the option of waiting, sister. Time is of the essence. Don't defy me."

" Jareth, you cannot keep doing this," she snarled at her older brother," You know the consequences that can come from invading ones dreams to often."

"I'll break her soon, don't worry about that."

She shook her head. "She's too stubborn for you Jareth. She'll never bend to your will."

"More ignorance!" Jareth bellowed, " She will be mine. And she'll be mine long before she falls ill from my invasions."

"No, Jareth. I know you too well. You'll keep torturing her for your amusement, and eventually, she'll die. You'll kill her, Jareth."

"Silence. I will not be spoken to in that manner. After all I did for you, after I let you leave the Underground to pursue a romance, I expect more respect from you."

"I am not your inferior."

"Everyone is inferior to me. And the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be sister."

She growled, and stood before him, drawing herself up to her full height. "Be warned, Jareth. I will not allow you to harm her any longer. If you ever come into her dreams again, you'll feel the full extent of my wrath." And with that, she vanished.

Jareth chuckled to himself quietly. "I look forward to your finest efforts sister dear. But it is you who should beware. I will not stop until Sarah is in my arms..."

--

--

--

A/N: Yay, an update! Nothing to say really, except REVIEW. Keep me smiling!

love ya!

Reggie


	9. That Morning

A/N: Okay, that last chapter kinda sucked, but I hope I can improve this time. Special thanks to all my readers. If I could, I would collectively marry you all.

I own nothing but my twisted imagination.

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

Sarah woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. The world seemed to be spinning, and the soft calls of the morning birds felt like a thousand tiny hammers pounding away on her temples. She slowly got out of bed, and stumbled the second she put her weight down on the floor.

She grabbed her bookshelf in an attempt to steady herself. She felt sick, vomit threatening to come spewing out of her mouth. She looked over to her vanity mirror. The trembling image staring back at her was deathly pale, with dark circles under her eyes and hair a tangled mess.

She stood, willing herself to stay steady. She took a step. Then another. She felt a little more steady with each step she took. She carefully walked out of her room, and downstairs into the kitchen, where her father and stepmother were sitting at the table. Karen looked up at her, and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Morning," Sarah mumbled, giving a little half wave.

"Good lord, sweetheart, you look terrible," Robert said, looking at his daughter.

"Thanks, dad. That's just what fifteen year old girls love to hear from their fathers," Sarah said, opening the fridge and taking out the juice pitcher.

"Don't drink that, Sarah!" Karen exclaimed. Sarah set the pitcher down on the counter and backed away.

"Why not?"

"Its part of something I'm making to help you with those nightmares you've been having, but I'm not entirely sure that it is safe to drink all on it's own."

"What is it?" Sarah asked, eyeing the pitcher.

"You'd probably rather not know," Karen said, getting up and walking over to the stove, where a large silver pot was simmering on the back burner. She lifted the lid, and steam rushed upward. Karen grabbed a soup ladle, and stirred vigorously.

"Karen, what exactly is that?" Sarah asked, looking into the pot. The solution inside was a dark blue, thick and bubbling.

"It's a little something that my mother taught me to make. It helps get rid of nightmares. And since you refuse to see a shrink, this will help you maintain your mental health."

"What do I do with it?"

"Well, as soon as the sun sets, I'll add the contents of that picture, stir thouroughly, and then you'll drink some of it."

"You expect me to drink that? I ain't drinking that!"

"Sarah, just so we're clear, I'm on your side here," Robert said ,"But when I told her not to use that all natural healing stuff on you, she said 'fine, you can make your own dinner.' So... sorry."

Sarah gave her father the dirtiest look in her arsenal. "Thank you, oh man of steel."

She gave another look to the contents of the pot. "Oh dear god, is that an eyeball?" She squealed.

Karen slammed down the lid. "Who wants pancakes?"

Sarah shuddered as she sat down at the table. She took a long swig out of her father's coffee mug.

"Again Sarah, I'm sorry." Robert said patting her arm.

"Uh-huh," she sighed.

There was a knock at the back door. Robert got up, and went to answer it. He opened the door. Sarah's jaw dropped when she noticed the familiar boy, shirtless, with his dark curls messy and pasted to his head.

"Hello, Mister Williams, I'm Nigel. I just moved in with my aunt next door. I was wondering if I could use your lawnmower. Hers just burst into flame." he said, polite as could be.

Robert chuckled. "So all those years of neglecting her outdoor chores has finally caught up with Marlow, huh?"

"Yeah, looks that way. So can I borrow it?"

"Sure thing. Wait here, I'll go get it," Robert said, walking out the door towards the garage.

"Good morning, ladies," Nigel said, giving a friendly smile, "How are things, Sarah?"

"Uhhhh..." she said, going bright red, "Fine."

"All right then."

Robert returned, pushing the lawnmower. "Here you go. Hopefully _that_ won't burst into flames, too."

"Thank you sir. See you later Sarah." And with that, he pushed the lawnmower back over to his own yard.

Karen set a plate of pancakes, drenched in blueberry syrup in front of Sarah. "Eat," she said, "you need all the strength you can get."

Sarah picked up a fork, and took a big bite. She had to admit that even though Karen could be a pain in the rear, she was an amazing cook, and a heavy nurturer. And since her own mother couldn't be bothered to make any contact with her, a nurturer was a nice thing to have from time to time.

It hurt her to know that Linda Williams was so busy with her new life, and her new boyfriend, Jeremy, that she could have forgotten her only daughter. She had not heard anything of her mother in almost five years...

--

--

--

--

Jareth was livid. How dare his mother and sister plot against him? Especially his sister. Had he not made it perfectly clear two years ago that he could not be stopped from obtaining Sarah? After two years of little magical interference from her, why was she starting up now?

He was tired of his plans being foiled, simply because his pawns refused to play along. Sarah should have been his five years ago. But her damned mother had not wished her away to him. Ever since, each plan he attempted to bring Sarah to him had failed.

He needed to relieve his stress. But what to do? Throw the goblins around a bit? Torture that little dwarf (Headwart, was it?)No. He was really in the mood to taunt one of his prisoners. And he knew just the one, too.

With a sadistic gleam in his eyes, he transported himself into the deepest and darkest oubliette. He kept his favorite non child prisoner here. He snapped his fingers, and the torches instantly lit. The tiny cavern illuminated, and revealed a woman sitting in the corner. Her ankles were bound in chains. She was painfully thin, and pale. Her long dark hair was matted and dirty.

Jareth crouched down in front of her, and took her sharp chin in his hand, and lifted her face to meet his. Her lovely amber eyes gazed into the Goblin King's cold, mismatched eyes.

"Good day, _Linda_..."

--

--

--

Short chapter, I know. And I hope you enjoy the little twist I added in...

Thank you for reading. Please review on your way out.

Love ya!

Reggie


	10. In the Oubliette

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm updating this soon... Maybe I should be evil and make those of you who are actually reading this wait another few weeks...

No. I can't wait!

As much as I wish I did, I do not own Labyrinth

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

_"Good day, Linda..."_

"What do want, Goblin King?" Linda Williams demanded.

"What, aren't you happy to see me, my lovely Linda? You're hurting my feelings," he sneered. Linda wrenched her face away from his ice cold gaze.

"Such a pity... and here I was so hoping to have a nice chat with you. Just like we used to have."

"Oh, you mean back before you revealed your true colors?" Linda spat, " back before you tried to steal my daughter away?"

"Linda, Linda, Linda..." he drawled, sitting beside his prisoner, "You brought this on yourself. All I wanted was a little payment for everything I did for you, and you refused to give me what I desired."

Tears sprang to Linda's eyes as she remembered that fateful day. She wasn't sure how long ago it had been, but a hundred years would not erase that terrible memory...

**FLASHBACK**

**_Linda sat at her desk, preparing another package for her darling Sarah. The usual stuff, a lengthy letter, some newspaper clippings, a few photos, a cute little stuffed rabbit wearing an I love NY t-shirt, and a poster for her latest production._**

**_The door to her office opened, and the handsome Jeremy King entered. His reddish blond hair gleamed in the lamplight. Linda gave him a weary smile._**

**_"Are you almost ready, my sweet?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe, looking slightly annoyed, "We're going to be late."_**

_**"One minute, honey," Linda said, finishing off her letter with a quick flourish of **Mom. **Then she stood, and smoothed out her tight black cocktail dress. Her dark hair was pulled up behind her head in an elegant bun, and there were diamonds adorning her ears and her slender neck. Jeremy gave his mistress a lustful smirk. She certainly was a beauty. She strode out of the room, and into the living room, where she began to search for her purse.**_

**_Jeremy watched her, a curious expression on his handsome face. She had been acting strange lately. She always seemed so distracted, and it was fairly certain that she had begun to lose interest in him. 'Perhaps now is the time. While she is still faithful to me,' he thought with a grin. _**

**_"Jeremy, have you seen my purse?" she asked, turning to face him. She was taken aback by his smile. It was unlike the warm, charming ones that had won her over six months ago when he came to the small town she had lived in her whole life. It was cold, cruel, merciless. Almost... evil. "Is something wrong, Jeremy?"_**

**_"Tell me, Linda. What's on your mind? Something has been amiss with you lately."_**

**_Linda let out a heavy sigh. She supposed she could not put this off forever. "Jeremy, these last few months have been like something out of a dream. But I miss my old life. I thought that Robert and I were over completely, but I miss him so much."_**

**_"Yes, relationships can be such fickle things. The slightest amount of pressure can cause them to fall apart. But I suppose that little Sarah didn't mean to cause such tension."_**

**_"Jeremy, don't blame Sarah. It's not her fault. Robert and I just hit a rut. I see that now."_**

**_"What are you trying to say, Linda?"_**

**_"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but as soon as this production is over, I'm going to go back to my family. I want to try to rekindle things with Robert."_**

**_"Of course, my darling. I understand completely."_**

**_"You do?" she asked, mildly surprised. She had been expecting more of a fight._**

**_"Of course I do. I even have a proposition for you. As I mentioned before, children can cause such pressure in a relationship. But I know a way for you to get rid of that problem."_**

**_Linda stared at him, slightly mortified. What was he going on about?_**

**_"There is a place, Linda. A magical place where anything can happen. And a king who would take good care of your daughter. A man who has the power to make her wildest dreams come true. A place called the Labyrinth."_**

**_"How do you know that story? I've only ever read it to Sarah, and I've done the research. Her copy is the only one."_**

**_"Linda, you know what to do. Secure your happiness as well as her own. All it takes is one simple wish, and you can have everything you want. You can have your husband, and your new, glamorous lifestyle."_**

**_"Are you partially insane? I don't know how you heard this story, but its just a story. The Labyrinth, and the Goblin King don't really exist. And even if they did, I'd never wish away my daughter."_**

**_"Why- Why you ungrateful little whore! I took you out of that tiny little hell hole, and turned you into the toast of New York City! I'm even being so generous as to let you leave me, and you refuse to repay me!" Jeremy's smile was gone. He looked ready to kill._**

**_"What do you mean, repay you?"_**

**_"You owe me, Linda Williams. I expect my payment. You will wish away your daughter, or this defiant breath will be your last," Jeremy snarled._**

**_"How exactly will wishing for Sarah to be taken by some fantasy king help you?" Linda demanded, drawing herself to her fullest height. Jeremy looked amused at her actions. _**

**_"I've been watching your little daughter for almost a year now. Such a lovely child, and surely she will grow into a most beautiful woman. I want her, Linda, and you will deliver her to me."_**

**_A thought crossed Linda's mind at his cryptic words. A most impossible thought, and yet, it made sense. Could it possibly be? _**

**_"Its true, isn't it? The Labyrinth, the goblins, the Goblin king, they're all real aren't they?" she asked, her voice soft, "And you... you're him aren't you? You are the Goblin King."_**

**_"You are a clever one, Linda," Jeremy said, his wicked smile back again. Linda watched in horror as he began to change. His short reddish hair seemed to shoot out of his skull, and turned platinum. His tuxedo had vanished, and he was now clad in a strange ensemble, all flowing black leather and satin. A golden sickle shaped pendent gleamed on his chest. Linda fell backwards to the ground in shock._**

**_"And now that you know my secret, beautiful, I'll ask you to refer to me by my given name. Jareth."_**

**_Linda was speechless. Never, not even in her wildest fantasies, would she have imagined this. The dashing, handsome actor who had managed to sweep her off her feet, was a figure from her ten year old daughter's favorite story. Perhaps this was all a bad dream. _**

**_"Now Linda, about your child. Give her to me, and you shall walk free this evening."_**

**_The shock had worn off, and was now being replaced with a violent rage. "What do you want with a little ten year old for, anyway? Searching for an intellectual peer?"_**

**_"Don't test me, Linda. It does no one any good to defy me."_**

**_"Well then, do your worst, Goblin King. I won't ever give you my daughter. You'll have to kill me first!"_**

**_"Oh, I have no intentions of killing you, sweet, but soon enough, you're going to wish I had..."_**

**_And at his last words, Linda's world went black._**

**END FLASHBACK**

When she had awakened, she had been chained up in this damp cave, where her only source of light was a small shaft of sunlight that managed to filter from above.

Jareth didn't visit often, which she didn't mind, because when he did, it was just to bring her hurtful news. To tell her that Robert had remarried, that they had had a child together. Anything that he felt would break her beyond repair.

She looked to him now, hating everything about him. He had tricked her, and then stole her life away. She would never get to tell Robert and Sarah how sorry she was, and she would never get to see her beloved daughter grow up. She cursed herself for being so foolish. She had had a wonderful life, and now she would never get to live it again.

"You know, Linda, your daughter has grown into a lovely young woman, just as I knew she would," Jareth said, breaking the silence, "five years have passed above ground. Your sweet little daughter is almost sixteen."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Jareth noticed this, and decided to drive the nail in deeper. "I'm going to have her soon, you know. You may have given up your freedom trying to protect her from me, but by summers end, your pretty daughter will have given herself to me. You failed, Linda."

Linda's tears streamed down her pale, dirty cheeks. She kept trying to ignore his words, but it was difficult. He had mastered the ability to destroy with mere words. Every syllable he uttered was cold, smooth, and made to hurt.

"She will make a most perfect queen," Jareth hissed into her ear. He could feel her anger and hatred for him, and he loved it. It was almost as delectable as Sarah's fear for him. He decided to take one final shot, before leaving the foolish woman to wallow in her sorrow and self loathing.

"You know Linda, I have found from experience that the cries of a virgin are often the loudest. Perhaps you will be able to hear her screams as I steal away her innocence."

"NOOO!!" Linda screamed. Jareth laughed, and vanished, taking the torchlight with him.

Linda was left alone in the darkness again. If she hadn't had not hated Jareth before, she truly despised him now. That horrible monster was going to hurt her baby. And there wasn't anything she could do to save her.

--

--

--

A/N: Hello. It's me again, the annoying little voice that talks at the end of each chapter. I hope that rather dark chapter didn't turn anyone off. I swear that they are going to get a bit more lighthearted later on. And then they're going to get all dark again. So I hope that you, my readers enjoy my story regardless of how dark or light it is. I'm really trying to create a story that is a refreshing change of pace from all the fluff. Don't get me wrong, I adore fluff. But I think that it is a bit over done, and not exactly my forte. I was pleasantly surprised to see a new Labyrinth fic that follows this philosophy. (Claiming my Prize by spidersfrommars, I highly recommend it)

Oh, and to the reviewer who requested more Sarah/Jareth, don't worry my friend. Good things come to those who wait ;D

So until next time, review!


	11. Sparks

A/N: I own nothing

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

Sarah was busy wrestling Toby into his stroller, so she could take him to the park. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and there was no way that she was going to allow him to be cooped up inside all day. Not to mention that the stench from that bile Karen was concocting was making her eyes water. She slipped the straps around his middle and fastened the clasps.

"There we go, Toby," she cooed, kissing his forehead. She slipped her sandals on, and pushed the stroller towards the door. Karen called to her from the kitchen, "Sarah, I want you two back by five o'clock."

"All right Karen," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it. Home by five."

"_All right_!"

"Hey watch that attitude, missy!" Karen snapped. Sarah groaned in annoyance, and pushed the stroller out the door. She carefully lifted it off the porch, and pushed it down the walk and off towards the park. The warm sunlight felt wonderful against her exposed skin. What a relief it was to be wearing shorts and tank top, instead of her usual jeans and long sleeves. She and Toby were nearly to the end of the block, when she heard a shout from behind.

"Wait up, Sarah!"

She turned around to see Nigel running towards them. He was wearing a shirt this time, to her mild dismay, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked very clean cut in his white t-shirt.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, catching up with the siblings.

"To the park," Sarah said, another blush creeping up her cheeks. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

"May I walk with you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. He looked amused.

"If you want to, I guess I can't stop you," Sarah said with a smile, turning on her heels and continuing on her way. The tall boy followed them, walking alongside the stroller. Sarah's face was flushed.

"Aren't you helping Miss McAlister with her housework?" she asked.

"Nah, I've been mowing and weeding all morning. Aunt Marlow told me to take a break, I saw you two, and I thought I'd come along. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"You have?"

"Yeah, you seem really nice, and so far the other kids I've met out around are kinda snobby."

"Oh, they're not so bad."

"Couldn't help but notice that they distance themselves from you," he said, cocking an eyebrow. Sarah squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, that's kinda the way it is around here. The people in this town like things to be nice and normal. If you stray from their standards, they shut you out. And I don't really conform those standards. Now you, they probably just need to get used to. Like they got used to my stepmother. She's all prim and proper, and fits in perfectly."

"That hardly seems fair," he said indignantly. They had reached the playground, and Sarah removed Toby from the stroller.

"It isn't fair, but I'm used to it. It's not like I'm all alone, I've got a couple friends at school, and, uh... from out of town..."

"Well, I hope that I can become one of those 'couple friends'," Nigel said, watching as Sarah set her brother in a baby swing. She gave the baby a little push, and he squealed in delight. Nigel couldn't help but smile, but he had a faraway look in his grey eyes, as though his mind was somewhere other than this playground.

"So Nigel. You know all about me, but I know hardly anything about you. Where are you from?" Sarah asked, her sweet voice bringing Nigel back to reality.

"Oh. I'm from Seattle. I lived with my mother and father and older sister, but my aunt needed someone to help her out around the house, so my dad made me come here." His voice was cool and even, but Sarah couldn't help but notice that he didn't look her in the eyes when he told her this. However, she decided that it was probably best not to pursue it. She supposed that everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Toby's frustrated squawk drew their attention back to him. His swing had stopped. Sarah laughed, and gave him another push. He immediately stopped his squawking and began giggling again.

"Oh my god, Sarah look at that!" Nigel exclaimed, pointing off behind her. She whirled around to look. Her stomach plummeted when she saw that all to familiar barn owl, watching the teenagers intently.

"I have never actually seen an owl before, and I never thought I'd see one at two in the afternoon," he said, approaching it carefully.

"Nigel, no!" Sarah shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked, looking alarmed.

"There may be something wrong with it. I mean, it's out in broad daylight, and really close to humans..."

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that," Nigel said, backing away, "I suppose it could be dangerous."

Grateful, Sarah stopped the swing, scooped Toby out, and placed him in his stroller. The baby fussed a bit, but stopped and started laughing and clapping when Sarah pushed him in view of the bird. Sarah pushed him away as fast as she could. Nigel followed, looking utterly confused. They ran until they were nearly back home, before Sarah had to stop and catch her breath.

"Sarah, what's wrong with you?" Nigel asked, coming to a stop beside her.

"What do you mean?" She replied, looking as innocent and naive as she could.

"Why did you run away like that? What are you, scared of owls?"

"No. You said it might be dangerous, and I didn't want it to attack Toby."

"Really?" he said, his thick eyebrows disappearing into his curls.

"Really. I'm not afraid of owls."

"Well that's good. Because my aunt told me that there's a street fair downtown on Friday, and I was sort of wondering if you might want to go with me, since neither of us really has any other friends..."

"So like a pity date," Sarah said with a smirk.

"No! No, no, no! Not a pity date! I just want to spend a little more time with you," he said, blushing furiously. He looked at Sarah, and noticed her coy little smirk, "I'm not impressing you, am I?"

"No, but I'm having a lot of fun watching you try," Sarah said, fighting a laugh.

"Ha-ha. So, will you go with me?" he asked.

"It's a date."

A/N: And that was chapter 11. A boring, unimpressive chapter, I'll admit, but necessary to move the story along. Just bear with me, Nigel and Sarah's relationship needs to grow a little bit before I can move on to the Sarah/Jareth action.(OMG, SPOILERS!) I'm still unsure about what sort of ending to give this, but I'm leaning towards a less happy one at the moment.

Anyway, until next time, review!


	12. The Potion Vendor

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth.

_**Haunted**_

--

--

--

--

_"It's a date..."_

_It's a date..."_

Jareth watched this disturbing scene in his crystal orb over and over again, each time growing more and more furious. How dare she? Did she honestly think that he was going to let her get away with this? This vile defiance shocked him to the core. Had he not been clear on his intentions? Had he not made it perfectly clear that he would never allow anyone else to have her?

He had followed her that afternoon, keeping a watchful eye on his prey, Sarah and Toby. In the last two months, Sarah had become very attached to the babe, constantly hovering near him protectively, carrying him around with her where ever she went. It was a bit annoying, but he supposed it was a good thing. After all, little Toby would need someone close to him when he was brought back to the Labyrinth. No child likes to be separated from his mother, but perhaps having the sister who adored him so nearby would make the transition easier on the child. And Sarah would be easy enough to control. He knew fully well that she would do anything he asked to assure Toby's safety. Of course, he would never hurt the boy, his own nephew, but Sarah didn't need to know that.

Then that damned boy had come along, and started flirting with his Sarah. Oh, how his anger had swelled when he saw her adorable, coy little smiles directed at that human. They had chatted, and the boy had seen him watching him. The fool had started to approach him, but before he could attack, scratching the boy's eyes out, Sarah had convinced him to run away. And then that disgusting boy, that weak, spineless idiot had made a move on His Sarah! And the little vixen had accepted him. He had hated the boy before, Nigel, Sarah had called him (why did that name ring a bell?),but now he wanted nothing more than to kill him in the most awful and cruel way he could imagine, while Sarah watched. What better way to prove his superiority than to force Sarah to witness her precious human boy's demise at his hands?

A cold breeze brought him back to his senses, and reminded him of his current surroundings. He was standing atop the hill outside the Labyrinth's gate, waiting for a very important man. The man who would help him obtain everything he desired. A storm was blowing in, thunder cracked above his head, and strong gusts of wind blew glitter through the air. He shivered, and pulled his cloak closer around him.

He heard a noise behind him, the sound of a cart rattling up the rocky hillside. He turned and saw the tall, hunched over figure of Nevine the potion vendor pushing his cart along. Jareth smiled.

"Greetings, potion vendor. I thank you for meeting me here," Jareth greeted the older man as he came to a stop.

"No, thank you, Goblin King. I'm eternally grateful to you for not making me have to go through that hell maze of yours," Nevine croaked, his face hidden behind his hood.

"Do you have it?" Jareth demanded.

"My last two bottles," Nevine said, opening the door on his cart, and taking two small bottles full of a bubbling, glowing orange potion. They illuminated the pitch black hillside as the potion vendor handed them to the Goblin King. Jareth's smile grew as he gazed at the bottles.

"Why two bottles, your majesty?" the potion vendor inquired, " I heard that you only desired one human girl. Has another caught your fancy?"

"No, I've decided to take in a ward. The girl's younger brother."

"Aww, I see. And if I may ask, what is so special about this human girl and her brother?"

"My interest in the boy is none of anyone's concern," Jareth said coolly, "and as for my interest in the girl, even I don't understand it. She's stubborn, she refuses to submit to me, and she's a sullen piece when she doesn't get her own way. But there is something about her that draws me to her, like a moth a flame. I suppose to put it simply, I want to break her."

The robed figure nodded. "My payment, Goblin King?" he demanded, holding out his hand. Jareth's smile disappeared, and he reached into his cloak and produced a small sack, full of jingling coins. He placed it in Nevine's gnarled hand. The potion vendor shook Jareth's hand, and pushed his cart back down the hill.

Jareth smirked at the small vials clutched in his hands. "Soon, Sarah..." he whispered.

--

--

--

--

Nuala appeared in the throne room of the castle beyond the goblin city. She noticed that the circular chamber had not changed a bit since her time as queen. The goblins were still laying about, drinking, jabbering and laughing. It was still dimly lit, and smelled of livestock. In fact, the only thing missing was her husband brooding on his throne. Or her son, whom she was here to see.

She looked about the room, but there was no sign as to where he might have gone. She watched the goblins, and got an idea as to how to find him. The goblins really only obeyed their king, but perhaps if she manhandeled them the way she had seen Allaren do a million times in their twenty five hundred year long marriage, they might respond. She normally didn't approve of such methods, but this was a special case...

Nuala seized the nearest goblin by the scruff of the neck, and lifted it up to her face level. It squealed in objection and struggled to get away, but Nuala held firm.

"Where is the king?" she demanded, keeping her voice cold.

It gaped at her, eyes popping out. "I don't know. His majesty hasn't been around all day."

"Don't you have any idea where he might be?" She pressed, giving the goblin a little shake.

"He was in his rooms earlier today, that's all I know!" the little goblin squeaked.

Nuala gently set the goblin down. "Thank you," she said with a warm smile. She ran up the stairs towards the king's chambers. She came to the landing, and the jaw dropped at the sight.

The interior of the castle had certainly changed. Dozens of staircases twisted upward, to the side, upside down, and every way in between. She had no idea how to get to her son's rooms now. Should she try to navigate her way through the castle?

"Screw that," she grumbled. She transported herself into the large bedchamber, and searched for her son. The large room was decorated in black silk, from the canopy, to the curtains hanging in the window. She was dismayed to find the room empty. Perhaps he was in the queen's chamber...

She wandered through the open door, and into the smaller room.

In her day, it had been decorated with red satin and mahogany furnishings, the scents of her perfumes hanging in the air. Now, she was surprised to see that the interior had become white silk with cherry furnishings. Why on earth had he changed it? Then it hit her: he must still be planning on bringing the human girl here.

Furious, she sunk down on the bed. How like his father her son was. Allaren had been a cruel, lustful man as well, thinking only of his own desires.

She recalled her youth, the daughter of a wealthy merchant who desired connections with royalty. He had forced her into Underground society, dressing her in the finest of everything. How the kings, princes, and lords had fawned over her. And like the fool she had been, she had lapped it up. She had loved it, and had soon found herself begging for more; finer gowns, more elaborate jewelry, never understanding why her father was putting her on display.

Until the day the newly crowned Goblin King had bought her.

She had met Allaren years before, but had never liked him. He was spoiled, selfish, and liked to have his own way too much. He looked at her with those dark eyes, gleaming with lust. She had tried to refuse him, but her father had slapped her, and snarled "You'll marry who I tell you, young lady."

Allaren had whisked her off to his castle, where he immediately married her. In one day, she had gone from petted, spoiled daughter, to the bride of the much feared Goblin King. And Allaren had not been gentle or compassionate. He took what he wanted from her when he wanted it. Married woman were not allowed to use their magic against their husbands, so she was powerless to stop him. What a waste of her talent, she had apprenticed under some of the most powerful sorcerers in the Underground.

He had stolen the children from the human world, turned them into goblins, and then raped their mothers and sisters. She would never forget the first time she had found him with a human. She had yelled and screamed at him, but he had simply laughed at her.

She had never felt so relieved as the day that her husband had passed nearly thirteen hundred years ago. She was finally free, and had fled to her grandmother's old cottage in the Blackwater swamp. Jareth had taken over the kingdom, and had created the Labyrinth.

'Men,' she thought grimly. They cared nothing for the well being of others, as long as they got what they wanted. She admired little Sarah's bravery. She was a symbol of everything Nuala wished she could be. It had taken nerve, she knew, to turn down Jareth's proposal. She would do whatever it took to protect her, even if it meant causing harm to her revenge bent son.

Jareth appeared in front of her, looking annoyed. "Mother, what are you doing in my castle?"

"Why is this room decorated so?" she demanded coldly.

"I think that would be fairly obvious, mother. It's for my bride to be."

"Damn you, Jareth, I told you to leave her alone!" she shrieked, getting to her feet.

"And I told you and Karei that I want her, and I will have her."

"Jareth, I swear to god..." Nuala began. She sniffed the air, and noticed a familiar scent in the air. Her eyes grew wide. "Jareth, have you been doing business with Nevine?"

Jareth looked at the ground. "Don't be foolish, mother. What would I want with that cantankerous old wizard?"

"Don't you lie to me! I apprenticed under him for thirty years, I'd recognize that scent of rosemary and sandalwood anywhere. What did you buy from him?"

"Nothing," Jareth said, turning and heading into his own room. Nuala stepped in front of him, nostrils flaring with rage.

"I'm warning you Jareth, don't push me too far. I'm only going to say this once more: leave the girl alone," she hissed. With that she vanished, leaving a relieved, yet frustrated Goblin King in her wake.

--

--

--

A/N: Another chapter down. Special thanks to all my reviewers.


	13. Thwarted

A/N: I wasn't so thrilled with chapter 12, so I'll probably be re posting it soon. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who has actually kept with this story so far.

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

"No way!"

"Sarah, be reasonable..."

"Why don't you be reasonable? I'm not drinking that!"

"Toby drank it without any fuss!"

"Well good for him! I ain't drinking that bile!"

Robert groaned and turned up the volume on the television. His wife and daughter had been at it for nearly two hours, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. But he knew that it was best not to get involved.

"Sarah, it's good for you!"

"Nothing that smells that horrible, and is that shade of green could possibly be good for me!"

Karen let out a deep breath, desperately trying to maintain her composure. It was difficult, but necessary if she was to help Sarah overcome her nightmares. If she lost her temper, there would be no way to convince her stubborn stepdaughter.

"Sarah, please. It's for your own good."

"No. Effing. Way," Sarah said slowly and loudly. Karen groaned, frustrated. The time had come for drastic measures.

"Sarah, it's this, or I'm setting you up an appointment with the child psychologist at the medical center. Your choice."

"No, not Dr. Nesbitt! I've heard about him, he makes you talk to puppets!"

"Then drink it!" Karen hissed through her teeth, thrusting the mug full of hissing green liquid at the fuming girl.

Sarah reluctantly took it, eyeing the contents suspiciously. "Oh god, it looks like the stuff Linda Blair spewed in The Exorcist!" she moaned.

"Sarah..."

"All right, all right, but just tell me one thing before I do: Was that an eyeball I saw in there this morning?"

"Sarah, believe me you'd rather not know. Don't worry too much about whats in there, because after a whole day of stewing, everything kind of just breaks down. It should be fine."

Sarah sighed, plugged her nose and took a drink. It fizzed unpleasantly, and it was slimy.

"Sarah, swallow." She shook her head vigorously. "Sarah, I mean it. Swallow..."

She did, and it slid slowly down her throat. "Sarah, I know it's a little foul, but it really is better to just grit your teeth and chug it. It will be over before you know it."

She complied, and swallowed the remainder in one gulp. Karen smiled and handed her a glass of milk.

"What's that for?" Sarah asked, not yet releasing her nose.

"You'll want it in a moment, that concoction packs a little bit of an after taste."

Sarah let go of her nose and waited a moment, and sure enough, her mouth took on a horrible taste. It made her want to throw up, it was so vile. She couldn't place the taste, but it was enough to make her wish that she hadn't listened to her stepmother. She took a swig of milk, and the taste dissipated a little bit.

"I know it's awful, but trust me, tonight when you get a good, dreamless sleep, you'll thank me," Karen said, peering into the mug. She was surprised to see that it had eaten away at the enamel of the mug, exposing the porcelain. When Sarah started up the stairs, she tossed it in the trash can.

--

--

--

Sarah slipped into her room, and shut her door. Before turning on the light, she shimmied out of her clothes, and slipped into her favorite pajamas, the blue ones with yellow stars. She flipped on the light switch, and sat at her vanity. She picked up her brush and began running it through her long dark hair. She stared at herself thoughtfully in the mirror. She had worn her hair in the same style since she was five, perhaps it was time for a change. Get it cut, or maybe even permed. She was sure that Karen would allow it, and be able to convince her father to do the same. She wondered what Nigel would think of it.

When she was finished brushing, she got up and strode over to her window. There were clouds rolling in, and the wind had picked up. They were in for a wet night. Good, maybe some rain would cool it down a bit. She watched as the tree outside her window thrashed about in the breeze, scattering the yard with debris. She heaved a huge sigh, and sat on the winow seat, and picked up her book of ghost stories. She loved reading them during a storm, it made them all the more spooky.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and Sarah noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look. The sky had become dark again, but she could still see what had caught her attention. The goblin king, or rather his owl form, was peering in at her.

She felt her disgust bubble up inside of her. How long had he been there, unnoticed by her? Had he watched her change? She hit the window, and yelled at the bird," Shoo! Get away! Leave me alone!" It just cocked its head. Sarah was very tempted to open the window and throw something at it, but she was fairly certain that if she did, he would fly right into her room, and then she would be completely at his mercy.

"Sarah, is everything all right in there?" her father called through the closed door, "why are you shouting?"

"I'm fine dad!" she called back. She listened as his footsteps receded back down the stairs. She sighed, and looked out her window again. To her relief, he was gone. "Yeah, you better fly away," she muttered.

She set her book down and got off the seat. She flipped off the light switch and climbed into bed. Time to see if that vile stuff Karen had given her was going to do anything...

--

--

--

--

Jareth was having problems entering Sarah's dreamscape. He couldn't understand why, but each time he approached, some unseen force forced him out. What was going on? How was he to get Sarah to surrender if he couldn't get into her dreams? Unless he was summoned, he couldn't simply take her by force, and he might run into trouble if he tried approaching her in her home.

He stormed out of his room, and into the twisted halls of his castle. He took in the impressive scene, the beatiful interior labyrinth of stairs that he had created especially for his Sarah. How it had hurt when she had disregarded all his hard work, focusing only on the child. He had only wished to prove his love for her, and she had cared nothing about his hopes or desires, caring only for her own. Cruel, selfish girl, and yet, she still managed to be so sweet, so innocent, so perfect. A flawless gem that belonged in his possession.

"Something wrong Jareth?" a soft voice said. He turned to see his sister walking down the vertical staircase beside him. Her dark blue eyes held a mocking gleam, and a knowing smirk on her thin lips.

"What the hell is up with the unannounced visits? First Nuala, now you.."

"Oh, we're just trying to make sure that Sarah remains safe, and well out of your grasp," she said, her smirk growing. A look of realization crossed Jareth's features.

"You did something, didn't you? You're the reason I can't access Sarah's dreamscape! What did you do, you conieving witch?"

"Nothing really, I just slipped her a dose of dreamsweep potion. Have fun trying to invade her dreams now, you pompous, swaggering peacock!" She stepped off the ledge, and onto the same platform as her older brother. She drew near to him, glaring up at him. It took all her self control not to laugh at the horrified look on his face.

"How dare you! If you think I'm going to let you get away with this, you're wrong!" he snarled.

"And what are you going to do about it? I've slipped some to Toby as well, so don't even think about trying to get to him, and we both know that despite your superiority complex, you hold no power over me."

"How very wrong you are, sister. I know that your power has begun to wane since you surrendered your immortality to save that mortal."

"That is true, and I think that we are now about even, where our power is concerned. After all, I always was the better sorcerer," she said with a rather smug grin. Jareth fumed. As much as he hated to admit it, she spoke the truth. When their mother had been training them, she had always praised his sister.

"I like what you've done with the castle, Jareth. Very M.C. Ecsher," she said, taking in the full effect.

"Just one of the many things I've done to try to capture your stepdaughter's fickle affection," he said, coldly looking his younger sister up and down. She had changed tremendously since giving up her immortality, eyes were the same, though they were surrounded by a good deal less makeup, her golden hair that had once hung in thick curls that reached her waist, was now cut short. Still a pretty woman, but she had lost that otherworldly beauty that defined their race. She had become human.

"Jareth, I must know, why Sarah? Why a fifteen year old girl, who is still so innocent to the world, and to the ways of men?"

"It is none of your concern, Karei, why she caught my eye. But innocent to the world? She is human! Part of an inferior race of creatures that thrive in misery, most of which is self inflicted."

"Oh, I don't know, Jareth," she said thoughtfully, "humans seem to get along just fine. They are not the pathetic creatures you believe them to be. The ways they've adapted to living without magic are amazing. And I'll tell you something else about humans: they don't enjoy being enslaved. Humans enjoy their freedom. Little wonder Sarah refuses to become your possession."

"Shut up! She may not like the idea, but she'll come to once I have her! She'll be at my feet, begging for my attention, right where she belongs."

"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth," she said, shaking her head at his stupidity, "You make the mistake of thinking that the universe is compromised of two types of people: Those born to command, and those born to be commanded. I warrent that you shall learn one day that this is not so, but I'm sure that it is not my place to do so. At least not tonight. Good evening. Oh, I'm sorry, it's good morning here, isn't it?" She gave her brother a little mock bow, and vanished.

Jareth let out an angry yell, so loud it made the windows rattle. He would not except defeat at his little sister's hands. If it was the last thing he did, he would find a way to make Sarah his.

And taking Karei's son away would be the perfect revenge.

A revenge that he had been waiting two years to take...

--

--

--

--

A/N: And that was chapter 13! The magic number! What do you guys think of Jareth's gradual descent into madness? Don't think that I made a mistake when I labeled this Horror/Suspense! I have a few more dramatic twists up my sleeve!

One more thing: As this is my first fanfic, I'm a little unsure about this, so I would appreciate some feedback on this: How far can I go with violence or sexual implications before I have to change this to an M rating?

I love you my readers! Please review on your way out!


	14. Memories

A/N: Just in case I haven't made my point, I do not own Labyrinth. I don't own anything, really, except my own twisted imagination, although I would like to cash in on that some day and make a horror movie that will scare the bejeepers out of the toughest man.

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

--

Karen lay in bed, staring up at the canopy. She could hear Toby moving about in his crib, making cute little squeaks in his sleep. Robert was laying on his stomach, snoring. She smiled fondly at her husband. She had never dreamed that she would find such a wonderful man, especially after that disastrous incident with Micheal ten years ago, but she was glad that she had. Robert had taken away her bitterness at the world, her disdain for the human race.

She could not sleep, troubled by her brother's terrifying behavior. Why on earth was he so determined to have Sarah? She was a beautiful girl, to be sure, but this desire ran deeper than mere lust. Jareth had courted many women over the years, and found flaws with each one. He claimed that they were unworthy of him and his kingdom, and those women were part of their world. Sarah was a human, a race which Jareth thought very little of, brushing them aside as inferior, no better than an animal. Why then, was he so determined to have one in his grasp?

She blamed herself for Sarah's predicament. When Jareth had approached her almost two years ago, imploring that she wish Sarah away to him, she should have seen his true motives, and taken greater lengths to protect both Sarah and Toby. But how was she to know, when her brother was so damn aloof all the time, never revealing his true motives until it was convienient for him...

**FLASHBACK**

**_She sat on bed, shaking from anger. She could not for the life of her figure out why her new stepdaughter hated her so. She had been nothing but nice to the thirteen year old for the past year, but Sarah wanted nothing to do with her. She could understand that Sarah might resent a new authority figure, especially considering her mother had run off and abandoned her family, but she made it perfectly clear that there was no one on earth she hated more than her new stepmother. And there was no telling how Sarah would react to the news she had received that day. Something told her that it wouldn't be pleasant._**

**_"Problems?" a smooth voice said in her ear. She whirled around to see her brother's face, giving her a chilling smirk._**

**_"You..." she whispered._**

**_"Me," he said, moving to sit beside her._**

**_"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked, jumping up and running for the door. She quickly locked it. The last thing she needed was her husband walking in and finding her brother. He wasn't exactly the type that could be easily explained._**

**_"I have a proposition for you, Karei," he said, his feral smirk not leaving his face, "Oh wait, it's Karen now, isn't it? You've given yourself a human alias."_**

**_"Get to the point, Jareth. Why are you here? What could you possibly want from me?"_**

**_"Want? Why, I only want to assist you. What else would I want?" he said, cocking an eyebrow._**

**_"Jareth, I know you well enough to know that you never do anything without expecting something in return," she said, glowering and crossing her arms._**

**_"Well, we can't all be as generous as you, sister. You should have learned better than to just give things away. Giving up your immortality to save your precious human. And look what happened. As soon as he got well, he ran off with some loose little tramp, and left you all alone. He hurt you, didn't he Karei?"_**

**_"That's enough, Jareth! Answer my question! What do you want!" she shouted, as he slowly approached._**

**_"You have quite a predicament on your plate, haven't you? Having to deal with a spoiled brat of a stepdaughter day after day. An ungrateful little wretch, who makes it her mission to make your life as miserable as possible. And in your fragile condition, you can't afford such stress," he said, leaning forward, and giving her stomach a little pat._**

**_"How did you know?" she gasped, taking a step back._**

**_"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't keep an eye on my little sister?" he said, smirk returning to his lips, "Not a very good one, I'd say."_**

**_"Get on with it, Jareth."_**

**_"You could have a perfect life, you know, if you got rid of young Sarah."_**

**_"Oh, hell no! I know what you're getting at now, and the answer is no. I'm not going to wish her away."_**

**_"Don't be foolish. Do you honestly think that your husband will choose you over his daughter? He'll leave you, and you'll be all alone again, only this time, you'll have a child to raise. And if I remember correctly, humans don't respond kindly to unmarried mothers."_**

**_"Sarah will come around, and you don't know Robert. He won't just up and leave me."_**

**_"I know far more than you think. I do believe he already left one woman, what makes you so sure he won't do the same to you? But if you give me your stepdaughter, you, your husband, and your child could live a perfect, content life. Think about it, just twelve small words and the ideal life is yours."_**

**_"No, dammit! Even if I wanted to, how would I explain that to Robert?"_**

**_"Oh honestly, why not just alter his memories? You could easily make him forget that Sarah even exists," he said, picking up a picture of Sarah that was sitting on Robert's bedside table. He studied it intently, with a strange gleam in his eyes that she could not place._**

**_"I'm not going to mess with my husband's memories, and I'm not going to wish Sarah away to you."_**

**_Jareth didn't take his eyes off the photo. "Thirteen, isn't she? And she just recently came of age, I believe."_**

**_"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," she snapped._**

**_"I like to know things about the children I take."_**

**_"Get out of here! I'm not going to give her to you, so you and I have no further business. Leave."_**

**_"Don't do this to yourself, sister. You should know by now that nothing good comes to those who defy me. If you don't give me your stepdaughter, you might awaken one morning to find your child has vanished."_**

**_"Empty threat. You can only take a child if it is wished away by someone with power over them, or if they give themselves to you freely, and I guarantee you that neither will ever happen."_**

**_"We shall see. I always get what I want in the end, you'll recall."_**

**_"Not this time. Get out of here, you bastard."_**

**_"Just remember, Karei, the fate of your child is on your head," he hissed, before vanishing. She looked in disdain at the pile of glitter he left in his wake._**

**_"Oh, that's never going to come out of the carpet," she moaned._**

**END FLASHBACK**

How could she have been so stupid to not see the signs. Jareth had desired her even back then, and probably long before that. She had foiled him for now, but she was positive that he would soon bounce back with a new, even more sinister plan.

Well, Jareth would not win this time. As long as she was living, her brother would never get his paws on Sarah or Toby. Toby would not become another of Jareth's trophies, and Sarah would not spend her life as Jareth's toy, being raped and abused for all eternity (or at least until Jareth grew bored with her.)

Jareth had better beware, for their was nothing more dangerous than a woman fighting to protect those she loved...

--

--

--

A/N: Another chapter down. I think this is coming along nicely.

Oh and to the person who PMed me, requesting more Jareth/Sarah interaction, it's coming, I promise. But the stage needs to be set for it. These what you call 'pointless backstories' are in reality very important to the plot. And there's still one more to go: Nigel's. Nigel's back story is the most important.

If you remember in the actual movie, the Sarah/ Jareth interaction is very minimal. Suggestive, but minimal.

And to the people I attempted to pm, my computers been being dumb, so if you got it, great, if you didn't, I'm sorry.

Please Review!


	15. Babysitting Terrors

A/N: Well, Jareth can't invade Sarah's dreams anymore... What will he try now?

you know the drill. I don't own Labyrinth. It belongs to the Henson Company.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

"Sarah, are you sure you don't want me to take Toby to daycare? I really don't mind!"

"Karen, there isn't any reason to waste money on daycare if I'm going to be home all day! Just go to work."

Karen sighed, and grabbed her purse off the counter. "All right then. Emergency numbers are..."

"Karen, I know. I've babysat for Toby before. I'd never let anything happen to him. Please, just go. We'll be fine."

"Okay, okay," Karen sighed, bending down and scooping Toby up into her arms. "Bye, bye, sweetie. Mummy will be back later. Be good for Sarah."

Sarah gently took Toby from her stepmother. "Now Sarah, please be careful. Don't let anyone in, and keep a very close eye on Toby. Check on him often when you put him down for his nap."

"Okay, Karen! Why are you freaking out like this?" Sarah snapped.

"I just worry, all right? Please promise me that you'll be careful."

"Yes, I promise. You'd better get going, or your going to be late."

"All right, all right. See you later. I should be home around four," she said backing out of the door, "have a good day, you two." She gently shut the door behind her. Sarah listened closely for her car to drive away.

Sarah couldn't figure out what was wrong with her stepmother. A week ago, she would have left her and Toby alone without a second thought. Why had she suddenly become so concerned for their welfare? If she didn't know any better, she would think that Karen knew what was going on.

She pondered that for a moment. Could Karen know more than she let on? Did she know about the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King? Perhaps she had wished one of her siblings away at some point. No, that was impossible. Karen hated fantasy, hated anything that she didn't deem normal. She would never believe that such a place existed.

"Saya!" Toby whined, squirming in her arms. She gently set the baby down on the floor. He crawled into the living room, with Sarah on his tail. Toby sat in front of the t.v., and grabbed his little stuffed dog. Sarah turned on the t.v., flipping for a cartoon for Toby to watch. She couldn't find any, but found a channel with her current favorite movie, The Phantom of the Opera. She cast a look at Toby. He didn't seem to notice the t.v., too preoccupied with his toy. He wouldn't mind if she watched this for a little while. She settled down on the couch, and let the enchanting music steal her away.

_Stranger  
than you dreamt it -  
can you even  
dare to look  
or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome  
gargoyle, who  
burns in hell, but secretly  
yearns for heaven,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .  
But, Sarah . . .  
Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll  
learn to see..._

She sat up and stared at the screen. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? She listened closely...

_to  
find the man  
behind the  
monster: this . . .  
repulsive  
carcass, who  
seems a beast, but secretly  
dreams of beauty,  
secretly . . .  
secretly . . .  
Oh, Christine . . .  
_

No. It must have simply been her imagination. Stupid Goblin King had her nerves completely frazzled. Karen's goo had done it's job. She hadn't had any dreams last night, but she knew that he was watching her. She had caught him last night, and the day before. There was no telling what he might do next.

She turned the set off, and watched Toby for a moment. He was playing happily with his toy, slamming it around, cooing and trilling loudly. She smiled at him fondly. How on earth could she have ever resented her adorable brother? As much as she resented the Goblin King, she was thankful to him for helping her change from the selfish, spoiled brat she had been.

A loud thump upstairs brought her to her senses. "What on earth was that?" she muttered. There was another thump from above. It sounded as though it was coming from her parent's room. Curious, she snuck upstairs to investigate.

The hallway was completely empty. She snuck into her parents room, peering around for the source of the sounds. She checked under the bed, and in the closet, but found nothing. She went over to the window, and made sure that it was locked. She couldn't see what had made the noise, but she had been sure that it had come from this room.

Suddenly, the hair on her neck stood on end. The air filled with that awful vibe, and she caught whiff of a familiar, musky scent. She looked up to see her reflection in the window. She saw someone reflected behind her, someone tall, with wild, long blond hair. Someone who was reaching to grab her...

She whirled around to, putting up her fists to fight him off, but to her surprise, he was not there. She looked at the reflection again, but his was gone. She panicked. She had left Toby all alone downstairs, and the Goblin King was in her house.

She ran downstairs, and to her relief, found Toby safe and sound, just as she left him. She looked around, searching for the intruder, but could not find any sign of him. That almost electric vibe had dissipated.

She was about to brush it off as her paranoia, until she noticed that Toby was no longer playing with his toy. The dog lay a few feet away forgotten, and the baby boy was playing with a crystal ball.

"Toby, no!" she screamed, rushing at him. She snatched the crystal away from him. Toby screwed up his face and wailed. Sarah set the crystal down on the coffee table, and picked up her brother and the toy dog.

"I'm sorry, Toby," she said gently, bouncing him and rubbing his back, "But that's very bad. You can't play with that."

Toby looked at her, his big blue eyes filled with tears, his lower lip trembling. She handed him the toy, and carried him over to his playpen. She sat him down and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of juice from the fridge, and gave it to Toby.

He sucked on it for a few moments, and then lay down, clutching the toy to his little chest. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

When she was certain that Toby was fast asleep, she went back into the kitchen, and took a metal mallet from a drawer. She weighed it in her palm, then proceeded into the living room. She picked up the crystal and went down to the basement. She set it down on her father's tool bench, and raised the mallet over her head. She brought it down with as much force as she could muster.

The next thing she felt was considerable pain. The crystal, instead of shattering, had sent a surge of electricity through her body. She dropped the mallet, and dropped to the ground, writhing in agony.

She slowly got to her feet, wincing in pain. She stumbled to the bench, and grabbed the crystal. If she couldn't smash the thing, she would have to hide it. But where? It would have to be somewhere that Karen and her father wouldn't find it. In her room, perhaps. Yes. She had the perfect place.

She ran upstairs and into her room. She reached up on top of her dresser, and found the small key to the drawer in her vanity. She opened it, and set the crystal down inside, among the things she had recently packed away, pictures of her mother, that damned book, and the music box that played the Goblin King's song. She shut the drawer, locked it, set the key back up, and went back downstairs.

--

--

--

--

Jareth laughed cruelly. His plan had worked perfectly. He knew that she would bring the crystal to her room. And when she was alone that evening, he would make his new offer.

He hadn't anticipated her trying to destroy the crystal, but that had worked to his advantage. He was still tight from the sight of her rolling about on the ground. Soon she would be wriggling like that in his bed, beneath him, not in pain, but in ecstasy. He would have her screaming his name, kissing his body with those perfect pink lips.

Soon he would have her. She would finally be his, and no one, especially not his mother or sister, was going to take her away from him.

All he had to do was wait a few more hours...

--

--

--

A/N: Uh-oh, Jareth's got a new plan up his sleeve...

What, will it be? You really want to know? All you have to do is review, and I'll update quickly! More Jareth/Sarah next chapter. Yayness!

So remember, review.


	16. Persephone

A/N: This is why I spread out my Jareth/Sarah interaction. I can't believe how fast you guys reviewed! I love you all, and appreciate your support. Now, I know you're all dying to hear Jareth's newest offer for Sarah, so let's get cracking!

I own nothing.

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah was helping Karen to clear the table after dinner that evening. Karen was humming, and seemed to be in good spirits. Sarah decided that this was as good a time as any to ask her stepmother to do her a favor.

"Hey Karen? I've been thinking about cutting my hair, and I was wondering if you could take me to the salon sometime this week."

"Cut your hair? Why? Your hair is so beautiful!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's such a bitch in the summer. It's hot and heavy, and besides, I've been wearing it the same way since I was little. I think it's time for a change."

"All right, first off, don't say bitch, you're still in high school. Second of all, your father loves your hair. He'd never go for it."

"That's why I'm asking you first. I was sort of hoping that you'd talk to him about it."

Karen sighed, and began putting plates in the dishwasher. "I'll try, Sarah, but don't expect to much. Your father can be pretty stubborn."

"_Dad_ can be pretty stubborn?" Sarah asked, fighting off a laugh. Karen was the last person who should be accusing anyone of being stubborn. Karen shot her a look, but said nothing.

"Please, Karen? I swear I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

Karen laughed. "I don't buy that! I'll talk to your father, but don't expect too much."

"Thanks Karen! If it helps, I only want to get it cut to, like, my chin, and shaped. I'm not talking, like a buzz cut, or a mohawk or something like that."

"All right, I'll be sure to mention that. Why don't you run along, I'll finish up in here?"

Sarah left the kitchen, and ran upstairs to her room. She tried to flip on the light switch, but nothing happened. 'Damn light bulb must be busted", she thought. She called downstairs, "Dad, do we have any light bulbs?"

"No, we're out. Can you wait until tomorrow?" he called back.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll just use my lamp," she said, closing her door. She felt her way to her bedside lamp, and flipped it on. The sun was beginning to set, casting long, dark shadows all through her room. She sat down on her bed, and grabbed a book. She opened it, and tried to clear her head of the stresses of the day. It was difficult, when she now knew full well that the Goblin King could appear in her house at any moment. It was a horrifying thought.

The sun was sinking deeper, and the room grew darker. Soon, the only light came from the lamp.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sarah was startled by a loud noise coming from her vanity. She cast a weary eye at it. She was sure she knew what was making that noise.

Suddenly, the lamp flickered out, and her room was cast into darkness. She jumped up, and ran to open her door, but it wouldn't budge. Her stomach was doing flips. She had a horrible feeling that someone (and she knew very well who) was about to show up in her room, and didn't want her to escape.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The vanity was making that noise again, and shaking violently. She grabbed the key from her bookshelf, and carefully unlocked it. She didn't want her parents coming up to investigate the noise. She slowly opened the drawer.

There was a flash as the crystal shot up to her face level. A bright light burst from it, and an image appeared within. It was the Goblin King, lounging on a large bed. Sarah fell to the ground in shock. The Goblin King smirked down at her in that feral way that chilled her to the core.

"Good evening, my sweet. Don't you look lovely today? But then, you always look lovely."

"What do you want now?" she demanded, making a point to keep the fear in her heart out of her voice.

"Oh, honestly Sarah, haven't I made it perfectly clear what I want?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Sarah asked, still trying to maintain her cold composure.

"Because, my darling, I am your destiny. I only want to help you see that." Sarah scowled at him, wishing nothing more than to smack that smug smirk right off his face.

"And besides, my bed gets so cold and lonely at night, with out the warmth of a beautiful girl beside me," he sneered, patting the bed beside him. "I know you are afraid of me, Sarah, but I want to show you that I wish you nothing but the best. I have a new offer for you, love, one I think you will readily agree to."

"Nothing could ever make me except one of your offers, Goblin King," she snarled.

"Just hear me out, Sarah. I do believe that you are so stubborn because you don't want to give up your current life. You wish to continue school, and live out a fairly normal life. And being the generous man that I am, I have devised a way to give us both what we wish."

"What are you saying?" she asked, an uneasy feeling pooling in her gut.

"Tell me, Sarah, are you familiar with the story of Hades and Persephone?"

She was a bit taken aback. "Yes, I know the story."

"I sympathise with him, for I have much in common with that god of old. We both rule over feared and undesirable realms, we're both alone, and we both desire a beautiful goddess from above."

"Cut the mythology lecture! What do you want!"

"Do you remember the deal Hades struck with Persephone to make sure they both got what they wanted, Sarah?"

"Yes, Persephone had to spend six months in the underworld with Hades, and she was free to spend the remaining six months above with her mother."

"Exactly, and being the gem that I am, I decided to strike a similar deal with you, love."

"A similar deal?" she asked.

"Yes. If you spend your three summer months with me in my castle, I will allow you to return to this world in the fall, so you can attend school."

Sarah could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Did he really think that she would except that offer?

"Surrender yourself, and your brother to me, and I will allow you to spend nine months out of every year aboveground, with your family and friends."

"Wait, why Toby? I thought you wanted me?" she demanded.

"Simple, really. I want to assure your cooperation. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, and serve me without hesitation in the summer, I will keep your brother safe. Do you not see now how kind I truly am?"

Sarah was aghast. She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Kind? How on earth did he perceive threatening her brother as kind? She opened her mouth to tell him just exactly how kind she thought he was, but he cut her off before she could utter a sound.

"Think carefully before you refuse, little Sarah. I'm being more than generous, but I will only extend this offer once. Refuse me this time, and when I do finally get you, I will not be so gentle and understanding."

She hated his smooth, coaxing tone. It muddled her thoughts, making it near impossible to think clearly. But she managed. She knew him, she knew what probably awaited her in the castle beyond the goblin city. "Why me, Goblin King? Why not some other girl?"

"I promise that as soon as you give in to me, I will tell you everything, my darling. Just give yourself, and your brother of course, to me, and you will have all your answers. Let me bring you home, Sarah. Your true home." He leered greedily and expectantly at her, certain that he would have her this time.

"Never. I'll never be yours, and I think the sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better off you'll be," she said, keeping her tone cold and even.

His smile vanished, and was replaced by a look of terrible rage. "You are a fool!" he spat, his snaring tone a far cry from his smooth coaxing one. "I'll get you one day, girl, you can be sure of that! And when I do, no amount of magic words will be able to save you." And with that, the crystal shattered, showering glitter all over her room. The lamp and the overhead light came on, illuminating the shaking girl, sitting on the floor, desperately trying to fight her tears.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Jareth's sanity is starting to go... this can't be good for Sarah.

Now don't worry, there will be more Sarah/ Jarethy goodness in a few chapters... the big moment, if you know what I'm talking about, wink wink!

Oh, and I know I'm going to get a few questions about this, so let me just answer this now:

Jareth wants both Sarah and Toby. He wants Sarah, of course, to be his queen, and he wants Toby for two reasons, to get revenge on Karen for not giving him Sarah, and to assure Sarah's cooperation.

Until next time, review.


	17. Thursday Morning

A/N: I own nothing.

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah slumped downstairs on Thursday morning, looking and feeling like death warmed over. After the ordeal with the Goblin King last night, she had not been able to sleep. She had just laid in her bed, Dreading what might come next. He was determined, she would give him that much. But there was no way she was going to give into him. After all he had done; threatening Hoggle, slipping her that LSD laced peach, trying to trap her inside his castle's confusing maze of stairs, all while playing an elaborate game of keep away with her little brother. He had told her that he would give her anything he wanted, but refused to give her back her brother, which was all she wanted from him. He claimed to be generous, but she could see right through that facade. He may be willing to give her whatever she wanted, but he was only willing to do so if she became his servant.

She would never give in. She would never be taken in by his false charms, she would never allow him to get his claws on Toby again. He could bribe her and threaten her all he wanted, but no matter what, she would never surrender to him. Never.

She trudged into the kitchen, where Karen was feeding Toby. Her father was gone, she supposed he must have gone into work early. Karen looked up at her stepdaughter with an uneasy smile. "Morning, Sarah."

"Hey," Sarah mumbled, her exhaustion apparent in her voice. Karen looked concerned.

"Didn't you sleep last night Sarah? Are you having those nightmares again?"

"No, I didn't sleep last night, but I wasn't because of nightmares. I just had a lot on my mind," Sarah said. Karen looked a little bit suspicious, but didn't press into the matter. Sarah plopped into a chair, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sarah, I talked to your father last night, and he said that I could take you to the salon today."

Sarah's eyes shot open, and a grin formed on her lips. "Really? How on earth did you convince him to let me do it?"

"Oh, a woman has her ways, Sarah. When you get married, you'll see what I mean. Men are suckers for the women they love."

"Karen, you rock!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her stepmother's neck.

Karen was surprised, to say the very least. This was the very first time her stepdaughter had ever hugged her willingly. She patted Sarah awkwardly on the head. "We'll go just as soon as I finish feeding Toby. You should grab something to eat, too."

--

--

--

--

--

Two hours later, the three Williams emerged from the beauty salon downtown. Sarah was running her fingers through her now chin length hair, which framed her face attractively, making her look older, more mature.

"Thank you again, Karen," she said, examining herself in a store window.

"You're very welcome, Sarah. I think you look beautiful, and your father will think so, too. And so will Nigel," she added giving the girl a sly grin.

"Why bring him up?" Sarah asked, blushing furiously.

"Well, I know you kind of have a thing for him," Karen said.

"Why do think that?"

Karen let out a very unladylike snort,"Please. Your eyes nearly popped out of her head when you saw him shirtless a few days ago."

"Well, your right, I like him. And I'm even going out with him tomorrow night. We're going to the street fair."

"Oh my lord, really? Why didn't you tell us?" Karen gushed, pulling her stepdaughter into a very tight hug.

"This is why!" Sarah choked out, struggling for breath.

"Sorry," Karen said, releasing her. They continued down the street, enjoying the warmth of the late morning sun. Toby was babbling happily in his stroller. They passed the corner store, the Italian restaurant, and the junk shop, a frequent haunt of Sarah's. It was where her mother had found the little red book nearly seven years ago. They passed a small boutique, where something caught her eye.

"Oh my god, Karen, look at that dress!" she exclaimed. Karen cast a glance at what she was pointing at. It was a lovely sun dress, a soft cream color. It had thin straps, and if on a person, would come about to the knees.

"Oh, I would love a dress like that!" she said, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. Karen noticed the look, and then took another look at the dress.

"What size are you, Sarah?" she asked.

"I'm a size six, why?" she asked, confused.

"Wait here, watch Toby," she said, going into the store. Sarah watched through the window as Karen inspected the rack with the dresses. She selected one, and took it to the cash register. A moment later, she emerged, carrying a pink bag.

"Karen, you didn't have to do that," Sarah said.

"Don't you want it? Fine, I'll return it, get my thirty bucks back."

"No, no. I want it. It's just, you didn't have to get it for me."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I thought you could wear it on your date tomorrow night."

"Well, thank you."

"Thank me by carrying the bag," Karen said sternly, thrusting the bag into her arms. Sarah took it happily, and as they continued on their way home, she had a little bit of a girlish bounce in her step.

"Sarah, tell me the truth, have your nightmares come back?"

Sarah gave her stepmother an odd look. "Okay, that was out of the blue."

"Sarah, I'm serious. You can tell me anything, regardless of how... unbelievable it may seem."

"Karen, my nightmares haven't returned. That gunk you slipped me did the trick."

"Good. But is there something else that's bothering you?"

"No."

"Sarah, please don't shut me out! I can see that you're not all right!"

"Karen, it's nothing I can't handle myself. Please, just stay out of my business."

They turned on their street, Sarah trying to put a little distance between them. She saw Nigel and his aunt coming out of their house, and start off towards their car. Sarah ran ahead, calling out the boy's name. He looked up, and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Sarah!" he called, dashing towards her. The teens met in front of Sarah's house. Sarah looked up at him, giving him a shy smile.

"How's it going, Sarah?" he asked, reaching out and tousling her hair, "I really like what you've done with it. Very you."

"Thanks," she said, her face turning scarlet, "I'm really excited for tomorrow, Nigel."

"Me too," he said, as his aunt came over as well, "I'll pick you up around seven. That cool?"

"Uh-huh," she said, going from scarlet to fuchsia.

"Hello, Sarah! My aren't you getting big!" Nigel's aunt said, looking the girl up and down. Marlow McAlister had lived next door to the Williams ever since they had moved in when Sarah was three. She had often babysat for Sarah when she was little. She had never married, never had any children, which was a pity, because she had a wonderful gift with children. She was a kindergarten teacher, the one everyone wanted for their children.

"Hello, Miss McAlister," Sarah said, giving the short, rather plump woman a hug.

"Nigel, why don't you go start up the car, dear," she said, patting the boy on the shoulder. He shrugged, and set off for his own driveway. "Sarah, I think it's just wonderful that you and Nigel are getting along so well. I was so worried that he wouldn't be able to make any friends here. He has such issues, has had such an unfortunate life."

"Really? What's happened to him? Something in Seattle? Was he teased, or something?"

"I'm sorry, I've already said too much. You'll have to ask Nigel. He's very sensitive about it." and with that, she jogged back over to her car, got in, and she and Nigel drove away.

"Sarah, what were you talking to Nigel about?" Karen asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Nothing. He just said he liked my hair, and told me that he'd pick up tomorrow at around seven. Then miss McAlister came over and said that she was happy that we were getting along."

"Ah," Karen said simply, another smirk on her face.

Sarah looked towards the house, and her smile disappeared instantly. A barn owl was sitting on the roof. She was about to run into the house, when she took a good look at it. It wasn't him, this owl wasn't tawny, but snow white. But it still made her uneasy.

"Wow, an owl in the middle of the day. Never thought I'd see that," Karen said carefully, watching Sarah's face very closely.

"Yeah, it's unusual," Sarah said, before snatching the house keys from her stepmother's hands, and running for the house.

Unknown to Sarah, Karen gave the owl a very meaningful look before following Sarah into the house.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Another filler. I'm going to be updating more frequently for a while, because I want to get to a certain point before I go on vacation.

My muse struck again, and I have a new story idea forming in my head. So as soon as I finish this, I'll start posting it. It's really dark as well, so I hope that people will stick with me for it.

Until next time, review.


	18. the vistor

A/N: I'm moving right along here. Only a few more weeks till I leave, and there are still at least three chapters to go until I'm where I want to be.

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

Karen was pacing around her kitchen nervously. It was nearly nine o'clock, and Robert hadn't come home yet. She had good right to be nervous; Robert usually got home around seven, and even at his latest, he was always home by eight. Had something happened? No, if he had been in an accident, she would have heard about it by now. He must just be running later than usual.

She had already put Toby to bed, and Sarah was locked up in her room as usual, so she wasn't concerned with them. If they needed something, she was right there. But even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she felt, safer somehow, when Robert was around. She supposed her new feelings of vulnerability was another trait of her rapidly oncoming humanity. She could feel it in her bones, her aging was speeding up, and her magic had become weaker, even her simple household spells were becoming difficult. She sighed, depressed at the thought. She didn't regret anything, would have given up her immortality all over again, but she couldn't help but feel a small sense of loss.

A soft rapping at the kitchen window interrupted her depressing thoughts. She looked out the wide window to see the pure white owl that had been perched on the roof earlier that day, fluttering outside, knocking on the glass of the window with her beak. She gave it an exasperated smile, and opened the window. The owl flew in, and transformed into the petite, slender form of her mother, clad in a simple, white linen gown.

"Mother, what in the name of all that is magical are you doing here?" she hissed, shutting the window again. Nuala gave her daughter a look of extreme annoyance.

"Karei, I am your mother. I do not need a reason to visit you."

"Why are you doing it now? Is something wrong?" Karen asked, gesturing for her mother to sit. "Is Jareth up to something again?"

Nuala sat across from her daughter, and took a deep breath. "Darling, I'm still concerned for young Sarah. Jareth visited your home yesterday afternoon, and left a crystal here for her to find."

"He did WHAT?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing, "I'll kill him!"

"And then, after your daughter went to bed, he appeared to her, and tried to tempt her away again."

"I knew something was wrong with that girl this morning." Karen sank down, placing her finger tips on her temples. "Why is he doing this? What on earth does he want with her? He claims to want to marry her, but I don't believe that for a moment. Jareth despises humans!"

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say that he probably wants revenge," Nuala said, conjuring up two steaming cups of tea.

"Revenge? What could Sarah have possibly done to anger him?"

"Oh, you know Jareth, he doesn't like to lose."

"Lose what? What are you going on about?"

Nuala stared at her daughter, obviously surprised. Then a look of comprehension dawned on her lovely face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Sarah defeated the Labyrinth."

Karen's jaw dropped. She remembered only too well the terrifying labyrinth that surrounded her brother's kingdom. How anyone could have solved it with out magic was beyond her. "When was this?"

"A few months ago. She nearly destryed the kingdom when she got Tobias back."

"Wait a minute! She wished away Toby? I'm going to strangle her in her sleep!"

"Calm down! She didn't know what she was doing! Mortals don't believe in magic, remember?"

"I just can't believe that she'd wish away Toby! I guess that explains her sudden change in attitude towards him."

"You never know how much you love something until it's gone," Nuala said, nodding wisely, "And besides, it's no use getting mad about it. She got him back, didn't she?"

Karen shook her head. "But mother, that still doesn't make any sense. Jareth was after her two years ago. He came to me and practically tried to blackmail me into giving her to him."

Nuala looked astounded. "Really? You didn't tell me that! That means that he couldn't possibly want to take her innocence out of revenge."

"It's possible, mother, that Jareth simply wants her. She's a very pretty girl, even Jareth admits it. And again, he thinks very little of humans."

"You know, I find it a bit ironic that we in the Underground resent humans so much, considering that we once were human ourselves."

"Really? I didn't know that. "

"It's true. I was just a child back then, but I remember when the first council created the Underground. A lot of the original denizens try to forget it, and the young ones just see themselves as more superior beings, but in all respects, we're just humans that can do magic, and who live a long time."

"Don't ever tell Jareth that," Karen said with an wistful smirk.

"Jareth is the worst for seeing humans as inferior, but I tell you, and I'm not afraid to tell him, that he's human through and through. No other creature could be that selfish."

"So what do we do about Jareth? Sarah can't keep living in fear, and I don't know what else to do."

"I'm not sure, Karei, but do something we must. I'll try confronting him again, maybe I can make him see reason. Otherwise, I can go over his head to the council. If they won't grant her immortality, he might just give up."

"But the council isn't the only way to make a human immortal, what if he drafts up an immortality brew?"

"Sweetheart, we both know that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Your brother may have mastered other forms of magic, but he is terrible with potions. Surely you remember that?"

"What's to stop him from buying it off someone?"

Nuala looked as though she were about to say something encouraging, but she stopped for a moment, and a look of understanding crossed her face. She looked out the window, thinking of something that had happend a few days prior.

"Mother?"

"I get it now... the lying little bastard..."

"What?"

"Karei, you know my cousin, right? Safine?"

"Yes, so?"

"She came to me years ago, and told me that Jareth had tried to hire her as a governess for a human child he planned on taking. The same day, Jareth asked me to brew him up a batch. I think that child might have been Sarah. I didn't give him any, it's a pain in the rear to make, and he got angry and stormed off. And a few days ago, I went to the castle, and I smelled Nevine's scent all over him. He must have bought some off him."

"Oh, my lord. What will we do?"

"I'm going to him right now. Keep a careful watch on Sarah and Toby, don't let them go anywhere alone." She rose from the chair, and transformed. Karen quickly flung the door open, and away the white owl flew, over the trees, and into the moonlight.

--

--

--

--

--

Things are starting to come together, pieces are starting to fall into place. I think I can finish this by the end of the summer! Please excuse these dull chapters, but they are nessasary to the plot. The real excitement begins in a few chapters. So keep reading!

Please review! I appreciate feedback, be it good of bad.


	19. the trophy room

A/N: A special thanks to all who reviewed. Snaps to you all.

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

Jareth was slouched on his throne, watching the goblins scuttling about. Disgusting as they were, they were always amusing. His father had always despised his position as their king, but he rather enjoyed it. Goblins were stupid, but fierce in battle, and cruel when seeking amusement through others. Much like himself, they were feared and therefor they were respected.

He heaved a heavy, burdened sigh, and slowly got to his feet. He waved a gloved hand lazily at the far wall of the throne room, and an archway appeared there. He stepped inside, and the wall closed up behind him, throwing him into darkness. He summoned a crystal, and a light omitted from it, casting dim light on the narrow stairwell. He carefully descended, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the small space.

He finally reached the bottom, and thrust the door on the landing. No goblin had ever set foot here, in his private domain. He kept very precious things in here. He walked through the long hallway, and through another door.

The walls were lined with a rounded display case, with hundreds of crystal balls resting on plush cushions. Their glow illuminated the circular room, and the small model of the labyrinth in the center of it all. His private getaway, his trophy room.

He lifted a crystal from its perch, and gazed within. He could see the face of a small child, teary and miserable, trapped forever inside. His father had turned the children he took into goblins, but since goblins kept themselves well populated on their own, Jareth had decided to keep his children as trophies, proof of his greatness, of his power.

He set the crystal down, and slowly walked around the shelves, silently observing the images within. Boys and girls in all periods of dress, of all ages. And they were all his, symbols of his many victories. He stopped at the other end of the room, where an empty cushion sat. The cushion that would have held Toby's prison, had he not grown so fond of the boy.

He took the one beside it, his most recent conquest. An infant boy by the name of Aaron. He had taken the babe only seven years ago, a few months before he had first laid eyes on Sarah. He had been tempted to overlook it, but it had been his first summoning in nearly fifty years, and he wasn't going to let an opportunity for a little amusement pass. The boy's older brother had not lasted long, before he broke down crying.

"JARETH!" a loud, shrill screech sounded behind him. He spun around to see his mother behind him, looking angrier than he had ever seen her. Her lips were drawn and white, and she was shaking. He struggled to maintain his composure, and carefully asked her, "Mother, is something bothering you?"

"Don't you stand there and be so smug, you little... you little... I can't even think of an insult!"

"Oh, what did I do wrong now?"

"You know very well. Which part of 'leave the girl alone' do you have trouble comprehending?"

"Mother, you're over-reacting..." he began.

"Over-reacting?" she bellowed. Jareth could feel the raw energy of her anger building inside the room.

"Mother, I know you fail to see things from my point of view, but I assure you that I'm only acting on the girls best interests."

"Best interests? You're trying to kidnap her, and use her for your own amusement! And this is the fate your trying to bestow on your own nephew?" she snapped, gesturing around the room. "I never liked your father changing human children to goblins, but this is just cruel!"

"Don't be absurd mother, I'll take good care of the lad. He'll be fine company for mine and Sarah's children."

"Jareth, for god sake, have you no mercy in you!? Leave the poor girl alone! She's a child!"

"Mother, you don't understand. I've waited for so long. I've planned for years. I must have her, I want her."

"Exactly how long?" she demanded.

"Since she was nine, so... almost seven years."

"Nine? Jareth, how could you possibly justify desiring a girl that young?"

"I wasn't planning on taking her then, mother. I had every intention of waiting."

"And you won't wait now?"

"I'm tired of waiting. I've watched over her, protected her, witnessed her transformation from charming little girl to beautiful woman."

"Fifteen is not a woman, Jareth. Fifteen is practically a baby."

"Hardly. Never seen a babe with such fiery eyes, such a perfect form."

"Not physically a babe, but mentally. She still needs the warmth and love of her parents, she still needs to grow. You'll understand someday when you become a father."

"You say that, and yet you're determined to keep my intended away from me," Jareth said, turning away from her.

Nuala's anger reached it's peak. The shelves began to shake, and the crystals threatened to fall to the ground, shattering to bits. "Mother, please calm down. I promise that no real harm will come to the girl."

"You will do nothing to the girl, harmful or otherwise. I spent twenty five hundred years watching your father take human girl after human girl, and will not allow my own son to follow in his footsteps. Even if you turn young Sarah immortal, what is to become of her when you grow tired of her? You can't take her back above, she'll be different from all other humans."

"I don't see myself ever growing tired of her. I mean to have her forever," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly, and pouting his lips.

"Jareth, I will not sit idly by and watch you tear this poor thing apart. I don't want to hurt you Jareth, you're my son. I love you. So I'm giving you this last warning: dump that potion you purchased, and forget about Sarah Williams. I know you're lonely, but you've been with women from our world before, marry one of them." She hissed as she vanished into thin air.

Jareth breathed in relief. He couldn't risk approaching Sarah for a while. He would simply have to wait a few months, until it all died down, and his mother and sister's suspicion lifted, and they no longer watched her so closely. He would, for the time being, have to content himself with watching her from afar.

If there was one thing he had, it was patience. And for Sarah, he would wait forever... or at least until her sixteenth birthday.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Don't be fooled by this chapter. There's more Sarah/Jareth coming very soon. Just one or two more chapters, and I'll leave this for a while, so I can go on vacation. I'll return, and try to update right away.

Review! I love reviews! One might call me a review whore.


	20. The Big Night

A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter!

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah felt sick. She was hunched over the kitchen counter, taking deep breaths to help calm her nerves. She hoped she wouldn't throw up. She didn't want to muss her dress.

The big night had finally arrived. Tonight, she would be going on her first date ever. She had spent an hour getting ready. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face with two little tortoiseshell barrettes, her new dress swept her knees, exposing her long, creamy legs, and her sandals pulled the whole look together nicely. She didn't look too fancy, nor was she under dressed.

She stole a glance at the clock mounted on the wall. It was only two minutes till seven. Her stomach did another flip. She rose from the counter, and started pacing around the front hall. Karen came into the kitchen, watching her stepdaughter with amusement. "Nervous?"

"Maybe..." Sarah said, wringing her hands.

"Calm down. You can't go out like this, you'll make yourself sick."

"I'm fine, Karen," she huffed. The clock struck seven, and Sarah jumped about a mile in the air. Karen laughed, and Sarah flushed. The doorbell rang, and Sarah made a mad dash for it. She ran into it, regained her composure, and opened the door.

Nigel's face was blank, and he was very obviously looking her up and down. She smiled, blushed a little bit. Nigel made a brave attempt at speech. "You look... you really look... wow..."

"Thanks," she said, grinning bashfully, "You look nice too." He was wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, casual, and yet it made him look like a model. He was starting to come to, he was starting to smile, his very white teeth glinting in the porch light.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked, grabbing her purse from the coat rack, and flinging it over her shoulder.

"Ready when you are. Shall we?" he said, bowing slightly, and gesturing out the door. Sarah giggled, and walked out past him, into the brisk evening air. The sun was starting to set, casting a bright orange light over them. Nigel couldn't help but stare. Sarah smiled at him, and the two set off for downtown. It was a fairly short walk, and managed to get there within ten minutes. They didn't say much, though Sarah could feel Nigel's eyes on her.

The streets of the town were lit and bustling with the towns citizens. The sidewalks were lined with stands and games, the smells of foods invaded her nose, making her stomach growl. At the end of the main street, she could see the park, where they had set up a few rides. They continued through the crowds, taking everything in. She knew everyone, there were no strangers in a town this size. Some smiled at her, some were giving her funny looks. She supposed she might look unusual, after all, Sarah Williams, the town freak, was walking down the street with an incredibly cute boy.

Nigel had finally taken his eyes off of Sarah, and was looking instead at the happy fair-goers. Sarah stopped, and checked out one of the game stands, a milk bottle toss. One of the prizes was an adorable plush penguin. She had been trying to distance herself from her childhood, packing away most of her toys, but this penguin was just so freaking cute...

"Wanna give it a try, miss Williams?" a familiar voice said. She saw Mr. Palmero, her English teacher, standing behind the counter.

"No, I'm no good at this kind of thing. Thanks though," she said, as a big hand slap some cash down on the counter. "I'll give it a shot," Nigel said. Mr. Palmero handed him three balls, and backed away. Nigel took a pitchers stance, and threw it full force. He knocked the milk bottles down, and set the other two back on the counter. Mr. Palmero grinned, and set the bottles back up.

"That's quite an arm you've got there, son. You play baseball?"

"I played on my school's team back in Seattle," Nigel said with a nod.

"You thinking of trying out for our team next spring? Coach Thomas would love to have you. Which one?" the older man said, gesturing to the prize shelf.

"I'll think about it. Pick one, Sarah."

"Oh no, that's okay," she said, turning bright red.

"Go on."

"All right, I really like that penguin..."

"We'll take that one," he said. The English teacher nodded, and handed the animal to Sarah. Nigel smiled, his grey eyes twinkling. They set off down the street once more.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Sarah said, looking up at him.

"I wanted to. I could see that you wanted something on that shelf, and I'm a fair pitcher."

"You are just the sweetest thing, you know that?"

The sun had set, and luckily the lights were so bright, and so many colors, that it was impossible for Sarah to tell exactly what shade of red Nigel had turned. Sarah's stomach growled again. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet."

"How does a corn dog sound?" she asked, stopping in front of a vendor.

"Sounds great." Sarah took out her purse, and smiled at the vendor. "Two please." The seller handed her the dogs, and she paid him. She gave one of the corn dogs to Nigel, and they continued towards the park.

They didn't say much, but somehow, they didn't seem to need to. Sarah couldn't help but feel as though she might have finally found a kindred spirit in this quiet, shy boy.

They watched the kids on the rides for a bit, as they munched on the corn dogs.

"They look like they're having fun," Nigel said, looking a bit depressed. Sarah noticed the look, but tried to pay it no mind.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go back to being a kid? You could do all the things you wanted to do, but couldn't, and still can't because you're too old now..."

"You could fix all the mistakes you made..." Nigel muttered, unheard by Sarah. Her bright green eyes were full of light, and dancing with her daydreams. Nigel grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the woods. She looked up at him in wonder.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just come on."

They were plunged into darkness, but Nigel kept dragging her onward. She began to feel a little uneasy. They reached a clearing, a hill overlooking the river, and, Sarah knew, a notorious make out spot. There was even a couple already on the ground, the boy on top.

"Excuse me?" Nigel called to them. They looked up. Sarah recognized them: Andy Samuels and Trista Lane. Trista looked at Sarah with rather unflattering disbelief. "Could you two leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Dude, come on! Can't you see we're busy?" Andy said, as Trista pushed him off, and brushed her long red hair out of her face.

"I don't care. Get lost, or I'm going to tell the cops about your little lovers lane."

"Oh, lets just leave, baby. It's obviously their first time, and they want to be alone." Trista said, getting to her feet, and brushing the dirt and grass off her shorts. "Later, Williams. Later... cute guy I don't know."

She stalked off, with Andy behind her. Nigel sighed, and plopped down on the ground. "Sit," he said, patting the ground beside him. Sarah hesitated, but slowly sat beside him.

"I found this place a few weeks ago. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this was what it was used for. Although, in retrospect, I should have suspected when I found the condom wrappers."

"Why did you bring me here, Nigel?"

"I thought you'd like it. It's a pretty view."

They were silent once more, listening to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped, frogs croaked, and Sarah heard the screech of an owl. She heard something land behind her, in the trees. She looked, but could see nothing.

"Hey Nigel, can I ask you kind of a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you leave Seattle? Really?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"I'm here, because my parents didn't want me around anymore."

"That's so sad! Why don't they want you? You're a great kid!"

Nigel hesitated, then said, slowly, and obviously painfully, "They think I'm crazy..."

--

--

--

--

A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. I want to finish it before I leave next week.

Hmm... I wonder why Nigel's parents think he's crazy... you wanna know? You really wanna know?

All you have to do is review...


	21. Nigel's story

A/N: Moving right along...

_**HAUNTED**_

--

--

--

--

--

_"That's so sad! Why don't they want you? You're a great kid!"_

_Nigel hesitated, then said, slowly, and obviously painfully, "They think I'm crazy..."_

"What?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I shouldn't... I don't want you to think I'm crazy too..."

"Nigel, don't worry. I'd never think that! Please, tell me!"

"All right. It all started about seven years ago. I think I mentioned that I have an older sister, Marie. But when I was nine, my mom had a baby boy, named Aaron."

Sarah listened intently, eyes wide. She was happy that he was finally opening up to her.

"Well, when he was eighteen months old, my parents decided to move him into my room, and, well, I was less than thrilled with this new arrangement. My parents were trying to teach him to sleep through the night, and he would scream for hours on end. I went through this for, like six weeks. I begged my parents to come and get him, and stop his cries, but they told me that it was for his own good."

"Go on. You still haven't explained why your parents think you're crazy," she said impatiently.

"I'm getting to that. Well, eventually I got sick of it. And one night, I was laying in bed, covering my ears with my pillow, but it didn't really work. I started yelling at him, saying the most awful things to him. I told him that I wished he was never born, god, just the most awful things, things that no ten year old should ever think, let alone say. And I remembered something that my great grandmother used to tell me when I was little. She would always warn me to behave myself, or the goblins would come in the night and take me away. I rolled over, pushed the pillow harder to my ears, and I told him: "I wish the goblins really would come and take you away right now. And then, his crying stopped. I was scared, so I ran over to check on him, but when I looked in the crib, he... he wasn't there."

Sarah's blood ran cold. She knew what was coming, but she kept her mouth shut.

"All of a sudden, there was a voice behind me. I'll never forget that voice as long as I live... that cold, cruel, mocking voice...'_Hello Nigel_,' he said. I turned around to face him. He was frightening, tall, with this big blond hair, and an almost evil smile.He introduced himself as the Goblin King. I begged him to give Aaron back, but he refused, telling me to go back to bed, and enjoy my freedom from him, but I was persistent, and he gave me a challenge. I had to run his labyrinth, and get to his castle in thirteen hours. I agreed, but I didn't last long. I couldn't find any turns, or anything. It just went on and on. I don't know how long I ran before I just broke down. I cried like a little girl. Then my time ran out, and he showed up again, laughing at me, bragging about how a stupid little boy like me could never hope to defeat him, and that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out. I woke up the next morning, My room was back the way it was before Aaron moved in. I went to find my parents, but when I asked them where Aaron was, they had no idea what I was talking about."

"Then what?" she asked, nearly breathless. She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. The knowlage that the goblin king had tormented Nigel as well made her feel even closer to him. She could see, for the first time, the pain and torment that haunted his silvery grey eyes.

"Well, when you're ten, you think your parents can do anything. So I very stupidly told them everything, hoping that they could fix it. They didn't believe me, they told me that it was a dream, and that I never had a little brother. My dad was less understanding than my mom, but after about a year of insisting that the Goblin King had taken my little brother away, they both turned pretty nasty. They sent me to shrinks, who pressed me about every detail of my life, trying to cast blame somewhere. They told my parents that there was nothing wrong with me, and by this point, I'd learned to keep my mouth shut about it, but my parents never could look at me the same way again. They stopped believing me, they took every chance they could find to tell me how crazy they thought I was. But I swear to you Sarah, I'm not crazy. I will stand by my story until the day I die. The Goblin King is real, and he took my little brother away from me."

Sarah wiped her eyes. She looked at Nigel, and patted his arm gently. "Nigel, I believe you."

"That's nice of you to say, Sarah, but I don't need your pity..."

"It isn't pity, Nigel. I really, honestly believe you," she said, staring deep into his eyes. He drew closer to her. She could feel a strange sensation building inside of her. She closed her eyes slightly, and closed the gap between his lips and her own.

She was instantly lost in a sweep of passion, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had always imagined her first kiss, but no dream could ever compare to it. She didn't really love him, and she was fairly sure that he didn't really love her. She wasn't stupid, she was well aware that this was just a summer romance, and that no matter how long they lasted, they would probably never last forever. But right now, none of that mattered. All that she cared about was the heat of this moment, the enchanting spell of her first kiss.

It was over soon, and they slowly drew apart, the darkness hiding their beet red faces. They slowly got to their feet, and silently moved off into the woods, back towards town. Neither looked up, neither saw the jewel bright eyes watching them from the trees.

--

--

--

The two teenagers walked down their street. The street lamps shadows over them. Sarah was deep in thought. She would like to tell Nigel of her own time in the Labyrinth, but dared not. He might think she was making fun of him. Nigel slipped his hand around hers, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Marie didn't think I was crazy, she tried to defend me. I think that she might have believed me, but by the time the thought had crossed my mind, I was too scared to ask. I thank god everyday that they sent me here. Aunt Marlow is so nice to me, she doesn't make fun of me like my so called parents," Nigel said, obviously still deep in thought. They approached her doorstep, still hand in hand. "And besides, when I came here, I got to meet you."

Sarah giggled. "Nigel McAlister, do you know what tonight has been?"

"Yes," he said, smiling, kissing her on the cheek. "Perfect."

He took off towards his own house. Sarah remembered something, and called after him, "Hey Nigel! Tomorrow is my parent's anniversary, and they're going out. Would you maybe like to come over, and babysit with me?"

"I'd love to. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his voice taking on a boyish quality. Sarah went inside, and Nigel continued to his house. He went inside, and slipped off his shoes.

"How was your evening, Nigel?" his aunt called from the living room. He smiled to himself.

"It was... nice. I'm going over there tomorrow."

"Good for you."

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going to bed," he said, heading up the stairs. He slipped off his shirt, and dumped it down the laundry shoot. He went into his room, and flipped the switch. To his surprise, the light didn't come on. "Damn," he muttered. He walked inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and the lock clicked. He desperately tried to open it , but to no avail.

Then he heard a voice, a terrifying voice that made all his worst nightmares of the past seven years come alive again.

"_Hello, Nigel_..."

--

--

--

--

A/N: And that's where I'm going to leave it off for three weeks, while I'm on vacation. Aren't I just the worst?

But maybe, if I have some pretty reviews in my in box when I come home, I might be inclined to update quickly...

A free Jareth plushie for all who for saw the little twist I introduced in this chapter...


	22. The Nightmare Returns

A/N: I'm back... and with a new chapter!

_**HAUNTED**_

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

Nigel whirled about quickly to find the speaker. Sure enough, in the dim light cast from the street lamp outside, he could make out the lithe blond man that had haunted his dreams and memories since he was ten. He was lounging on his bed, looking amused and just a little too pleased with himself. He was just as Nigel remembered him, in his strange medieval clothes, wild blond hair, and feral smirk. Nigel felt his jaw drop.

"You..." Nigel whispered, pointing frantically, "oh dear god, my parents were right. I am crazy!"

"Crazy? What on earth makes you think that, my boy?" the Goblin King said, his amusement obviously growing.

"You're not real... I was telling Sarah about you, and now here you are... I'm hallucinating. It's the only explanation."

"You think I'm not real? Oh Nigel, you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well, what other explanation is there?"

"Hmm..." the older man said, smiling to himself, placing a finger to him lips, as though in deep thought. "Perhaps I'm simply checking in on an old friend. How has life been without your little brother, my boy? Adam, was it?"

"Aaron," Nigel said through gritted teeth, "and we're not friends, Goblin King."

"No?" he said, looking surprised, as though this revelation shocked him to the core. He got up off the bed, and looked the boy up and down, a slight sneer working its way across his face.

"You don't fool me. I know your type. You're up to something, I just haven't figured out what it is."

"Up to something? You hurt me Nigel. What could I possibly be up to? What ulterior motive could I possibly have?" the wicked king said, circling around Nigel, examining him closely. Nigel had grown considerably since his time in the Labyrinth. He was as tall as Jareth now, and he had filled out considerably. He was certainly not the scrawny little child he had been back then, but the fear on his face made him appear years younger.

"If you don't have a reason for being here, then get lost."

"Well, now that you mention it, perhaps there is something. You miss your brother, don't you Nigel? You just want your life to be as it should be. You want your parent's love and acceptance. Poor child," he said, with a comforting, understanding smile that didn't match his eyes, which were glittering maliciously.

"Well, yeah. But you took my little brother away from me, so unless you want to give him back, that obviously isn't going to happen, is it?"

"Who said I wouldn't give him back? You can have him back, if that is what you really want," the Goblin King said, conjuring a crystal ball from nowhere. He held it out to Nigel, who gazed into it in awe. Inside, the image of a small dark haired child appeared. The baby was crying, looking around in vain for someone to comfort him.

"What have you done to him, you monster?" Nigel demanded, balling up his fists, ready for a fight.

"Nothing. He's perfectly safe. You can have him back if you wish," he said, feral smirk back. Nigel reached for the crystal, hope shining in his eyes. But before he could close his fingers around it, it vanished.

"Where did it go?" Nigel demanded desperately, "You said I could have him back!"

"And you can. But what, Nigel, will you offer me in return?"

"In return? I don't understand..."

"You can't get something for nothing, my boy. Every act of generosity comes with a price."

"What do I have that you could possibly want?" Nigel asked, sounding a little panicked.

"Oh, I don't know..." he said, gazing out the window, over at the house next door, "I think your pretty little friend will do nicely..."

"You mean Sarah?" Nigel asked, horrified.

"Is that her name? The girl you had with you this evening?"

"No! I can't give you Sarah! I won't!"

"Are you sure, Nigel? I thought you wanted your brother returned to you?"

"Yeah, but why Sarah?"

"Novelty. I have many young children, but a cute little teenage girl would add some... variety, wouldn't it?"

"How can I wish her away? She's never... I couldn't..."

The Goblin King's gaze returned to the stammering boy. "I guess you have a choice to make, my boy. What means more to you, your young friend, or your baby brother?"

"Isn't there anything else? Anything but Sarah..."

"Ahhh, I understand now. This isn't mere friendship, is it my boy? You have feelings for this girl," he said, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Well, I like her a lot..."

"But you don't love her?" Was Nigel imagining it, or was there an angry, murderous gleam in his eyes?

"No, but maybe... it could eventually grow into... you know," the boy said, looking at his feet.

"When are you going to see her next?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to help her babysit for her little brother." Nigel instantly that he had made a mistake. The Goblin King's smile grew, terrifying him a little.

"A little brother, you say? Well, perhaps I should raise my price. Two for the price of one. Sarah and her brother for little Aaron."

"No! How is that fair?"

"Fair!" he bellowed, "What do you know of fairness, boy?"

"A good deal more than you, apparently."

"Two humans in exchange for the love of a family? A small payment for the greatest gift of all? Isn't that generous?"

"I suppose, but..."

"No buts. You will give me the girl and her brother, or your baby brother dies." He was pleased at the horrified look Nigel had given him. The boy had turned stark white, and began to shake.

"But that isn't fair..."

"Not this again. What is it with you humans and that word?"

"Well it isn't. You think you're generous? Well, here's a news flash: your evil and selfish."

"You want to make me angry don't you Nigel?"

"No. But why can't you just give me back my brother for free?"

"Did you ever think that it doesn't work that way? That I might have limitations?"

"I'm sorry... but how can I possibly..?" he began. The Goblin King smiled kindly, and placed a gloved finger to Nigel's lips.

"Oh, Nigel. I trust that you will make the right choice. If so, I shall see you tomorrow night." He bowed slightly, and vanished.

Nigel sank down on his bed, deep in thought. He had a decision to make. And he only had a few hours in which to make it...

--

--

--

--

A/N: The end of another chapter. Was it worth the wait?

Will Jareth get his paws on Sarah this time? Will Sarah tell Nigel about her own time in the Labyrinth?

Next chapter all will be revealed.

I'd like to mention that I'm using my family's 1 hour of free hotel internet service to post this. My mom will kill me when she tries to check her e-mail in the morning, but I couldn't resist the urge to post this.

Review please.


	23. Another stormy night

A/N: Yay! I'm finally home! And I think I'm ready to pop out another chapter!

Standard disclaimers apply.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Robert was standing in the front hall, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his wife to appear. He checked the clock on the wall, and groaned at the time. Nearly eight o'clock.

"Karen, hurry up! Our reservation is for eight thirty!"

"I'm coming!" came the muffled snap from above. Robert rolled his eyes, and continued tapping his foot.

Sarah emerged from the living room, carrying Toby in her arms. The baby was rubbing his face sleepily into his sister's chest.

"Dad, I fed Toby. Should I keep him up for a while?"

"No, why don't you put him to bed? He looks tired."

"But Dad, I asked Nigel to come over to help me babysit..."

"Oh, don't worry. In an hour or so, you'll have plenty of babysitting to do. Toby's been awfully fussy today."

Sarah nodded, and carefully carried Toby upstairs. Robert heard her open the door to his bedroom, and her playful exclamation of "Whoo! Looking good, Karen!" Karen laughed, and Sarah reappeared, running down the stairs two at a time, and back into the living room. Robert checked the clock again, and let out another frustrated groan.

"I'm coming, oh impatient one!" Karen said, coming down the stairs. She looked stunning in a dark blue evening gown that matched her eyes perfectly. Robert caught her hand in his, and led her down to him.

"Sweetheart, you look stunning," he said, smiling in approval, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, about that. Robert, are you sure we should go out tonight?"

"Karen, it's our anniversary! Of course we should go out! We've had these reservations for two months!" he exclaimed. In the distance, the low rumble of thunder could be heard. Karen looked to the windows, visibly uneasy.

"There's a storm coming. A bad one. What if the power goes out? Sarah and Toby would be all alone in the dark."

"We've left them in storms before, Karen. Sarah knows where the flashlights and candles are."

"Well... I'm not so comfortable with the idea of Nigel being here alone, unsupervised. I mean, he seems like a very nice boy, but should we really leave them alone, with the possibility of darkness... You know how teenage boys can be."

"Oh, don't you worry about Nigel. I'm going to have a little talk with the boy. And besides, Sarah can take care of herself."

"But what if..." she began, but Robert cut her off.

"Karen, we're going. End of story."

Karen sighed, but began searching around for her purse. Robert grabbed his jacket, and slung it over his shoulder. There was a strange tension in the air, as though the whole house were holding it's breath, just waiting for something to happen. He shivered a little, the creepy feeling slightly overwhelming. He had never felt this before. It was spine tingling, almost electric.

The door bell rang, and the feeling passed. Robert ran to the door, and opened it. Nigel stood there, his dark curls blowing in the sudden wind that had suddenly picked up.

"Good evening, Mr. Williams. Nice to see you again," he said, thrusting out his hand. Robert took it, eyeing the boy wearily. Nigel gave it a quick, but firm handshake, before quickly withdrawing it. Robert stepped aside and allowed the boy to enter the house. Sarah ran out of the living room, and beamed at her guest.

"Hey Sarah," Nigel said quietly. She noticed that he wasn't looking at her. He seemed guilty, somehow. She smiled warmly, trying to bring him around.

"Come on into the living room. We can watch some t.v. while Toby sleeps." she said, motioning for him to follow. He went after her, but Robert caught him by the upper arm.

"He'll be there in just a moment, Sarah. I want to talk with Nigel here."

"Daddy, please don't scare him off," she begged.

"Go in the living room, Sarah."

She groaned, but obeyed her father. Nigel turned to look at Robert, grinning sheepishly.

"So Nigel. You babysat before?"

"No, but I'd like to help Sarah. She's really cool."

"Really? Well let me just make one thing clear. I have friends, Nigel. Friends in high places. And if something were to happen to Sarah, those friends might make something happen to the one responsible," Robert said, cocking an eyebrow. Nigel paled, and chuckled nervously.

"Good thing that's not the case, eh Mr. Williams?"

"We'll see," Robert said, releasing his arm. Karen grabbed Robert by the collar of the shirt, and dragged him towards the door.

"We should be back around one, Nigel, thank you so much for coming to help Sarah. If you need anything, just ask Sarah," Karen said to Nigel.

"Thank you. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Williams, Mr. Williams," Nigel said, rubbing his arm.

Karen dragged Robert onto the porch, and shut the door behind them. "Robert, was that really necessary, scaring him like that?"

"Oh, Karen," he said softly, "of course it was. You know how boys that age can be."

Karen shook her head, and the two ran for the car, fat rain drops beginning to spatter on their heads.

--

--

--

Three hours later, Sarah and Nigel were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie. Sarah didn't really care for slasher movies, but it went well with the weather outside. She looked over at Nigel, who was still seemed on edge. He was twitchy; whenever there was a clap of thunder he would jump about a mile in the air.

"Nigel, if you don't like horror movies, we can always change the channel," she said.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, fidgeting in his seat. She studied him for a moment. He looked guilty, like a dog that had just piddled on the rug, and was waiting for it's master to discover it.

"Nigel, is something wrong? You seem... on edge."

"I'm good. Nothing wrong."

"Okay..." she said. She listened to the storm raging outside, remembering another stormy night only a few months ago. A bright flash of lighting illuminated the windows, and the power flickered off.

"Oh snap. Wait here, I'll go find some flashlights," she said, getting up off the couch. She heard Nigel moaning, "Oh god, this isn't really happening..."

"Nigel, are you okay?"

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I don't want to... but he said... he said..."

"Who said?"

"He said that he'd kill my brother if I didn't... I'm so sorry..."

"Nigel... what's going on?"

"Sarah... I wish... I wish the goblins would come and take you and your brother away..."

"Nigel, no!"

"Right now..."

--

--

--

A/N: Cliffie! Review, and I'll update soon...


	24. Captured

A/N: All right, my faithful readers. The moment you've all been waiting for is here!

Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson Company.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Sarah stared open mouthed in horror at the Nigel's silhouette. She could hear his heavy breathing, even against the howling winds, spattering rain, and thunder. A flash of lightning illuminated the living room, and suddenly, Sarah could hear the telltale snickers of goblins all around her.

"Nigel, how could you?" she demanded. He just shook his head, the darkness hiding his pained expression. She waved dismissively at him, and dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. She hurtled into her parent's room, and to Toby's crib. She sighed with relief when she saw the sleeping soundly. She scooped him up, and took him out of the room. He stirred, and opened his eyes. She ran back downstairs, and she could once again hear the goblins, scuffling about in the dark.

Toby began to wail, greatly objecting to this rude awakening. Sarah bounced him around a bit, searching for their rain coats. She was going to make a run for it. They might have been wished away, but she would be damned if she was going to let Jareth get his hands on them without a fight. She found Toby's coat, and wrestled it onto him, struggling to function in the dark. She could still hear the goblins, snickering away. Another flash of lightning gave Sarah a split second of visibility, and she saw several little figures scuttling into the shadows.

She couldn't find her own coat, so she just slipped her sandals, swung Toby up into her arms, and ran for the door. She reached for the knob, but before she could grab it, something grabbed her leg. She stumbled, and Toby slipped out of her grip. She fell to the floor, and Toby lay beside her, crying. She reached for him, but quick as a flash, a goblin ran by, and her baby brother was gone.

"Sarah, are you all right?" she heard Nigel ask. She looked up to see him standing at the base of the stairs. She struggled to her feet and approached the boy. He stared at her, feelings of guilt pooling in his gut.

"Nigel, how could you?" she demanded softly, "I'm one thing, but why Toby?"

"He said he'd give me my brother..."

"And you believed him? He's... he's evil, Nigel. Can't you see that he was using you?"

"No. He won't betray me, he swore it... Wait. How do you know what he's like? What do you know about him?"

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, when she heard Toby crying from upstairs. "Toby!" she shrieked, and she ran towards the sound. She ran back into her parent's room, the source of the cries. She heard Nigel following her, shouting her name. She looked around, although she knew that Toby was not there. The storm had suddenly stopped, and the house was silent.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and the air grew heavy. She heard Nigel reach the top of the stairs, still calling for her: "Sarah, please! I'm sorry, but I had to do it!"

She felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind, and she was pulled against something hard. She struggled, but her captor's grip tightened, making it difficult to breath.

"I have you now, you delectable little minx, and this time you won't get away," that bone chilling voice hissed into her ear. She screamed, and fought harder. He laughed evilly, and held her tighter, one arm around her chest, and the other around her middle. She continued to fight and scream, her feet kicking in the air. Her sandals flew off, clunking against the floor. He began to pull her along, and she screamed louder, her cries echoing in the quiet house. She continued to struggle, until the combination of lack of air, and sheer terror caused her to slip into unconsciousness. She slumped into Jareth's arms, moaning softly.

He grinned, gently lay her on her parent's bed and sat on her waist. He slipped his hand up under her shirt, groaning at the feel of her soft skin.

"What did you do to her?" Jareth looked up, and saw Nigel standing in the doorway. He slowly got off his prize, and glared at the boy.

"Nothing. She fainted. The excitement was just to much for her. Poor little dear," he said, giving the unconscious girl the most unconvincing look of pity that Nigel had ever seen.

"Well, you got what you wanted, now give me my little brother."

"I will, my dear boy. But not quite yet. I do enjoy watching you squirm."

"No! I'm tired of your shit, give him back!"

"Calm yourself, Nigel. I'm a man of my word. I told you I'd return your baby brother, and I shall. I told Sarah that I'd stop at nothing to get her, and I didn't. I told her that she would be mine, and now, thanks to you, she finally is."

"What! You... you already know Sarah?"

"Oh yes. She and I go back a long way. Didn't she tell you of her own little escapade in the Labyrinth?" Nigel shook his head, his jaw hanging open. Jareth's smile grew. "Not even after your little tryst in the woods last night?"

"How do you know about that? Have you been following me?"

"No. I've been following her. You were a little twist, although you did work to my advantage."

"You used me."

"I did, didn't I?" Jareth said, looking very pleased.

"Give me my brother!"

"All right, all right. No need to get upset," he said, conjuring up a crystal ball. He twirled it in his fingers, never taking his eyes off the young man before him. "You know, Nigel. It isn't often that I give second chances. Use yours well." He tossed it to him, and with a rush of wind, he and Sarah had vanished. Nigel caught the crystal, and it instantly began to glow. The room flooded with light, and the room began to spin. Nigel wrenched his eyes shut, trying to keep from getting dizzy.

The spinning stopped, and he opened his eyes. He was back in his room back home. It looked exactly as it had that fateful night so long ago. He looked down at his hands, and was shocked to see that they were smaller, and none of the furnature came to where it was supposed to on him.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the window, and saw that he was once again ten years old. He rushed over to the crib, and saw that Aaron was sleeping soundly. He smiled at the baby, and went to lay in his own bed. He rolled over on his side, deep in thought. He was guilty, but surely the feeling would pass. In time, surely he would forget Sarah.

Surely...

--

--

--

--

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the room off his own. He turned her shirt and short pants into a long, white silk nightgown. He settled her on the pretty bed, and pulled the blankets up to cover her. Her dark hair fanned out around her, her soft pink lips slightly open. He looked fondly down at her.

He had finally caught her. At long last, she belonged to him, and him alone. It took all his self control to stop himself from taking her right here and now. He must wait, be patient. He sighed, and closed the sheer white curtains.

"Good night, my precious thing," he whispered, before shutting the door separating their bedchambers. He sat on his bed, and summoned a crystal. He gazed into it with a dark smirk. He could see the bedroom of the McAlister brothers, and young Nigel asleep in his little bed. The foolish boy had yet to realize that his dream was not but an illusion. He had a new addition to his collection, an trophy to take the place of Toby.

"Foolish lad. You will see that there are penalties for laying your filthy hands on _my_ Sarah."

--

--

--

--

A/N: Well, was it satisfying? Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen to Sarah, when she wakes up?

On another note, a lot of you have asked about how Jareth came to be obsessed with Sarah. Well, I am going to explain it, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. The problem is, it sounds kind of pedophile. I'm trying to make it sound less pedophile, but so far all I've succeeded in doing is making it sound more so. So I'll keep working on it, and in a few chapters, I shall unveil it.

Review, please. Thanks to all who have so far, and to all who have kept reading this story.


	25. The Awakening

A/N: Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson Company, and last time I checked, that wasn't me.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Sunlight fell over Sarah's face, illuminating her features, and invading her senses. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She felt lightheaded, and her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times, and pressed her fingertips to her temples. The world around her cleared up, and she tried to recall the night before. She had had the worst dream ever, she thought as she stared up at her white canopy.

Then she remembered that she didn't have a canopy on her bed.

She sat up, and looked around. She was not in her bed, this bed was about three times that size, and covered in white silk. The bed was surrounded by misty white curtains, but she could tell that it was not her bedroom on the outside.

"No, no, no..." she moaned, crawling out of the bed, and pulling aside the curtains. She glanced around at the foreign room. Grey stone, and exquisite cherry furnishings, a wardrobe, a vanity, and a couch. She set a bare foot on the cold stone floor, and ran for the large window. "No, no, no..."

She looked in horror out the window. She could see the Labyrinth below her, spreading as far as she could see. It was beautiful, and terrifying, all at the same time.

"Oh no. Oh lord. Oh God. Oh dear God," she muttered.

"Now Sarah, no need to be so formal. You may simply call me Jareth," that familiar, cool, cultured voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see the Goblin King, leaning against the now open door, smirking at her, looking pleased as a dog with a new bone.

"You... you... you kidnapped me!" she shreiked, balling up her fists, and taking a fighting stance.

"You were given to me, actually. A gift, you might say," he said, advancing on the girl. she backed away, until she hit the window sill. He stood very close, looking down at her with an appraising eye. She suddenly became very aware of the thin white nightgown she was wearing. It made her feel vulnerable, but she kept her face hard, refusing to show her fear. She knew that he got some kind of sick pleasure from her fear, and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Let me go, you rat bastard," she demanded. He laughed, and lifted his large gloved hand to her hair. He grasped the soft dark locks, and twirled it in his fingers. He clicked his tounge disapprovingly.

"Oh Sarah. What on earth did you do to your beautiful hair?" he asked, shaking his head. "It's so... short now. But no matter. I suppose it will grow back eventually." He ran his fingers, still wrapped in her hair, across her cheek, and smiled smugly down at her. She glared back up at him, their eyes clashing.

"I like it short. It's easy to manage now."

"Oh, Sarah. Ever defiant, aren't you? Even now, you know I want to see every once of the fear you feel for me, but you refuse to show it," he said, removing his hand from her hair, and running it down her back. She shivered, and his smile grew. "Your eyes betray you, love. I can see everything in those cruel eyes of yours, Sarah. Your fear, your hopes, your dreams."

Sarah tried to break away from him, but he drew closer, forcing her to lean out the window. Her stomach plummeted as she realised that there was no glass separating her from the ground, and it was a long way down. He lifted his hand to her face, a crystal sitting there. She watched in terror as it transformed into a snake. She screamed, but due to her precarious perch, she couldn't move away. He chuckled lightly, and pulled the snake away from her face. He backed away, holding the snake against his cheek, then he held it out to her again, and it transformed into a diamond necklace, sparkling in the sunlight. She got up off the ledge, and turned away from the smug king. Jareth frowned, and reached for her. He slipped the beautiful necklace around her slender throat, and fastened it there. She turned to look at him, and he was pleased to see the awestruck look on her face. He briefly touched her cheek again, then went over to the wardrobe.

She watched him closely, not daring to take her eyes off him. He could be so unpredictable, and she must be on her guard. He opened it, took out a beautiful white gown, and held it out to her.

"I don't much care for those man pants you human women have taken to wearing in recent years. This is suited for a princess, a beautiful young girl like yourself. Put it on for me," he gently ordered, thrusting it out to her insistently. She only gave it a disgusted look, and walked back over to the window. He sighed, set the gown on the bed, and followed her. She shuddered as his green leather covered arms encircled her from behind, and pulled her to his chest.

"Fine, you may stay in your nightgown for now, but tomorrow, you will wear one of the gowns I've given you," he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her ear, and she squirmed in his grasp. " White suits you immensley, and by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to wear it anymore, so I want to get my fill now."

"What exactly are you planning to do to me, Goblin King?" she demanded, still struggling in his arms. He nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"You belong to me now, Sarah. I want you to understand that. You are completely at my mercy."

"And what makes you think I'll cooperate, Goblin King? What will you do if I don't? Kill me? Throw me in the bog? Lock me in an oubliette?"

"Oh rest assured, love. I won't be doing anything to you. You forget, Sarah, that your brother was wished to me as well, and any misbehavior from you will result in unpleasant things for young Tobias."

"You don't have the nerve, you monster."

"Oh, Sarah. You still have much to learn," he said, whirling her about. He gazed deep into her green eyes, marveling at her beauty. He drew his face close to hers, and muttered, "Kiss me, precious." Sarah frowned, and turned her face away. He growled, and insistently sought her lips with his own. She screwed up her face, and spat in his eye.

Jareth released her quickly, and his hand flew to his cheek. He wiped the spittle from his face, an odd look in his eyes. Sarah was mesmerized by it for a moment, this look of shock and amazement. She realized that before she came along, he had probably never been denied anything or anyone. He stared at her a moment longer, then quick as a flash, he backhanded her across the face, sending her flying to the ground. He glared at her, as she cradled her cheek, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Never do that again, do you understand me? I have killed people for less than that!"

"Listen, you ponce, I am not your plaything! Let me go!" she shrieked, slowly getting to her feet. He grabbed her again, and pulled her back to him.

"Such language on girls your age now days. Pity that children are no longer taught to respect their betters, my spoiled little spitfire."

"I'll do worse if you don't take me and Toby home this instant!" she screeched, kicking his shins, though her bare feet made little impression in his boots.

"You need to be taught manners, my love, and it will be a most pleasant task for me to do so. Now, I'll have that kiss..."

"Never!"

"Why not? You kissed that disgusting little dwarf, you kissed that human boy, why won't you kiss me? I'm far better than either of them..."

"You're a bastard! A kidnapper! Get your hands off of me!"

"Shut up! You will submit to me!" he barked, throwing her onto the bed. She glared up at him, defiance radiating in every fiber of her being. Whatever he tried, she would fight him. He would never get what he wanted from her without a fight. He considered her for a moment, then spoke in a cold tone. "You are still very young, Sarah. You have not yet learned the ways of men. But I will teach you..."

"You inhuman monster!" she spat. His smirk was back, and he shook his head.

"No, Sarah. I am not a human. I am so much more than a human. Now, as I was saying, men are cruel, Sarah. They expect to be given whatever they want, no matter the cost, and they take what they want if it isn't offered freely," he said, advancing on her. She sank into the bed, hoping that he would stay off of her. Her hopes were shattered, when he climbed on top of her, and leaned over her, their noses mere millimeters apart. "Though I may not be human, Sarah, I am very much a man. And what I want right now, Sarah, is you. Think about that, before you insult me or defile me, Sarah."

She opened her mouth to retort, but she heard a familiar crying coming from elsewhere in the castle. "Toby..." she gasped.

"Excuse me, my girl, I have another guest who needs my assistance," he said, getting up off her, and vanishing before her eyes.

"Get back here! Let us go!" she cried. All the tears she had been holding back now poured from her, and she buried her face in the soft mattress, and sobbed. What was she going to do?

--

--

--

--

A/N: My updates on this are going to be coming a little less frequently, since I've recently begun a new story. I plan to alternate updates, hopefully at least one a week for each.

Please review!


	26. A Secret Discovered

A/N:I don't own Labyrinth.

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

Jareth was once again slouched in his throne, the same way he spent all his days, watching the goblins shoot a chicken with spit balls. He glanced down at the baby in his lap, who seemed to be enjoying the goblin's actions. Toby was laughing and clapping, his blue eyes bright. Jareth couldn't help but smile at him.

He bounced Toby around a little bit, and pulled him closer. Toby gave him an annoyed little look, but made no noise. Jareth chuckled at him, and hoisted him up over his shoulder. Toby squirmed, and Jareth released his grip on him. Toby slid down his chest, giggling like mad. Jareth's smile grew, and he mussed the baby's soft blond curls. Such a playful little chap his new protege was, reminded him much of himself when he was a boy.

Toby's wide eyed gaze turned up at the Goblin King, and he said softly, "Ma?"

Jareth shook his head, and rubbed his back. "No, Toby, your mother isn't here."

"Ma, ma, ma!" he said insistently.

"No, Toby, she isn't here. But your sister is. Here, have a look," Jareth said, holding a crystal out to the boy. The image of Sarah appeared within, the girl laying on her bed, her sobs shaking her body. Toby grinned at the image, and reached for the crystal. Jareth held it out of his reach, and gazed at Sarah himself. He hated to be rough with her, but she was just so damned stubborn. How he longed for the day she would give in, and accept him as her lover. The crystal popped, as though it were made of air, and Jareth held Toby a little tighter. The baby fussed a little, and reached for the air, squealing, "Saya!"

"Sorry, my dear boy," Jareth said, giving him a little bounce. An idea crossed his mind, and he got to his feet, and carried Toby towards the secret entrance to his trophy room. They descended the stairs slowly and carefully, Jareth clutching Toby tightly to his chest.

He opened the door, and Toby's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of hundreds of crystals all around him. Jareth carried him to the end of the shelf, and held one out to him.

"Look, Toby. Isn't it heart warming to see brothers reunited? Young Nigel still hasn't realized that this is all an illusion, but he'll soon see. He'll regret stealing away my Sarah's first kiss."

Toby's eyes shone, enchanted by the slight glow of the crystal before him. Jareth nuzzled the top of his head, inhaling his sweet baby scent. He could still remember when Karei had been that young, and Toby was the spitting image of her. It made him regret for just a moment that he had taken her boy away from her. He quickly shook the thought off. It served her right, refusing to give him Sarah. If it hadn't been for her defiance, he and Sarah would already be happily married, with a few children.

And really, it was better that Toby be raised in the Underground, in his ancestral castle.

Toby was reaching for the crystal again, fussing as Jareth moved it just out of his reach. Jareth sighed, and set the orb back on it's cushion. "Oh Toby, you lucky lad. If only you knew how close you came to sharing their fate," he said, hoisting Toby higher. He handed him another crystal, this one blank. Toby happily took it, and held it tightly in his pudgy hands. Jareth carried him out of the trophy room, through the throne room, and through the twisted corridors of the castle. He reached a tower, opened the door, and walked in.

He had set up a nursery here for Toby, and he set him in the circular crib, the baby still playing with the crystal. Jareth couldn't wait to teach him his own magic. He ruffled his hair once more, and left him to his fun.

--

--

--

--

Karen was sitting in the kitchen, tears running down her cheek. The police were still looking around the house, but only she knew the true identity of the kidnapper, and that they would never find him in this world. As soon as Robert was asleep that night, she would go to the Underground, and get her children back, no matter what it took.

"Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams?" an officer said as they trooped down the stairs. Robert rose from the table, and stood in front of the police officer. "We can't seem to find any fingerprints or anything, no sign of forced entry... are you sure that your daughter hasn't just run away? Fifteen year old girls do that sometimes."

"And our eighteen month old just vanished into thin air, did he? How many fifteen year old runaways take their baby brothers with them?"

"All right, Mr. Williams. We'll question the neighbors, but I don't suppose you have any idea who might have taken your children?"

"Well, I gave you my ex-wife's number and address last night, but as I said, I really don't think Linda would do something like this. I think Karen has an idea, though."

"What? What makes you say that, Robert?" she asked, looking alarmed. Robert looked confused, the police suspicious.

"Last night, when we found that they were missing, you were muttering, 'I'm going to kill that flamboyant son of a bitch."

"I said that out loud?" she said, her eyes wide. She stared at the three men staring at her. She sighed. Maybe a half truth... no need to tell them the whole story... "I think it might have been my brother."

"You have a brother?" Robert asked.

"Yes. Jareth King. I don't have any contact information, though."

"Do you have a picture that we could put on the alert?" one of the cops asked. She nodded, and ran into the closet. She came out a moment later, a faded photograph in her hand. She handed it to the cops, who inspected it. Robert cast it a quick glance, and his jaw dropped.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure we'll find them." And with that, police left. Robert turned to his wife, eyes wide with surprise.

"Karen, do you by any chance have another brother?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that... your brother looks an awful lot like the man Linda left with. Jeremy King, his name was."

"No, Jareth is my only brother... does Sarah have a picture of this Jeremy?"

"Yeah, should be up in her room, I thought your maiden name was Underhill?"

"It is. We have different last names," she said, getting flustered. She was very grateful when the phone rang, and Robert's attention was drawn away. He answered the phone, and Karen could instantly tell that something was wrong. He slammed the phone down after a moment.

"The police tried to contact Linda, but they can't find her. Apparently, no one has seen or heard from her in five years."

Karen stared at him, then tore up the stairs. She ran into Sarah's room, and seized a picture from the nightstand. She stared in disbelief at the photo. Sarah's mother, the beautiful dark haired woman, was sitting in the arms of... Jareth. He was disguised, but she knew those cold eyes only too well. She crumpled up the photo in her hands and sank down on Sarah's empty and cold bed.

Could Jareth really be that cruel? Would he really take Sarah's mother away from her? If so, then what had happened to Linda Williams when he returned to the Underground?

An awful thought crossed her mind. What if Linda was being held prisoner in an oubliette? What if Jareth had tried to use Linda to get to Sarah? Would Linda Williams have refused to hand over her daughter to him, like she had? Surely she would have, and Jareth would have been furious. Had Jareth taken Linda? Could he, without being summoned? But then, when had Jareth ever bothered with the rules?

She had to get to the Underground that night. Her mother would help. They had to rescue Sarah and Toby, and possibly Linda.

Or die trying...

--

--

--

A/N: Uh-oh! Karen's on to Jareth evil schemes... who will win?

Review, and find out!


	27. Games

A/N: I'm stuck on Lurking in the Shadows, so I'm just going to go ahead and update this.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Sarah sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked around the room, her gilded cage, she thought bitterly. It was lovely, she'd admit, but it's beauty couldn't mask what it truly was. The cherry furnishings were delicate, fit for a lady, and the silk covers on the bed did feel divine. The vanity was magnificently carved, and the small fainting couch looked comfortable. Her temples throbbed. She put her hand to her head, and tried to make sense of everything.

How long had she been crying? It was dark outside her window, so it had probably been a few hours. How dare he? How dare he kidnap her and Toby, and then try to force her to kiss him? Did he honestly think that she would ever love him? After all he had done to her and her dear ones? She remembered Nigel's betrayal, and though it hurt, she didn't really blame him. He had only wanted to save his brother, she could respect that. She did wonder, though, if the Goblin King really had returned Nigel's brother.

She looked down at the necklace she wore. It was exquisite, the diamonds set in silver, twinkling like stars in the light from the crystal chandelier above her. She yanked it off, and tossed it out the window. There was no way in hell she was going to be taken in by pretty things. He would not win her over. Not in this lifetime.

She slowly got up, and went to inspect her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes pink and puffy. She felt some satisfaction at that. Surely that creep wouldn't want her looking like death warmed over. Her stomach growled. She couldn't help but sigh. She was starving, but she would rather have another round with the Fierys than ask the Goblin King for food. She still remembered that peach...

She yawned, and looked at the heavy wooden door. She wished she could lock it, to keep out a most unwanted visitor. She had no key, but perhaps she could find one... she went out the door, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where she was.

It was another bed chamber, even larger than her own, with an enormous bed in the center, covered in heavy looking black covers and curtains. The furniture was a strange black wood, and rather sinister looking. She knew exactly where she was. The Goblin King's room.

She gave a very unladylike snort, and rolled her eyes. Of course the bastard would keep her in the room right off his own. Sick pervert. She started looking through the drawers for the key. After all, what better place to hide something you don't want found? She found nothing, and dropped to the floor, and looked under the bed. She heard a chuckle behind her, and her blood instantly ran cold. She looked to see the Goblin King standing in the door leading out of the chamber, laughing down at her. She gaped as the door behind him disappeared, leaving only a stone wall.

"Looking for something, my dear?" he asked, holding a small brass key up. Sarah's pale face went purple, and she quickly got to her feet.

"Is that the key for my room?"

"Indeed it is," he said smugly. She reached for it, but it vanished right before her eyes.

"What the hell?" she shrieked.

"You get that only when you've learned to behave yourself," he said, brushing her cheek lightly. "It's a good thing your here, Sarah. Saves me the trouble of having to fetch you."

"What are you talking about, Goblin King?" she demanded

"I'm going to give you a proper welcome this evening, Sarah. Nights in the Underground are cold, and I get so very lonely."

Sarah backed away from him, but he matched her steps, keeping an uncomfortable distance.

"No need to be afraid, Sarah. You never know, I may just decide to keep things fairly innocent," he said, reaching for her waist. He grabbed her, and pulled her against him. Was it her imagination, or was the bulge in his trousers more pronounced than usual?

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same," she said, hoping he could be reasonable. He just laughed, and shook his head.

"Oh, my love, it's not a question of what you'd rather do. I promise you'll enjoy this," he sneered, tightening his hold. He looked deep into her eyes, and saw the fear lingering there. He gave a twisted little smirk, and let her go. "But I suppose, if you really feel uncomfortable, I can allow you to spend tonight in your room."

Sarah ran for her room, but when she reached the door, she found herself staring at a blank wall. She looked around, and saw the door had moved to the adjacent wall. She turned to glare at Jareth, who smiled serenely at her.

"I didn't say I'd make it easy for you, did I, love?"

"That's not..."

"Fair? No it isn't. But I thought you would have learned by now, Sarah, that I don't like to play fair."

Sarah glared at him, then ran for the door again. She wasn't really surprised when it moved again, this time it was near the bed, and she hurtled a little faster towards it.

Jareth sat on his bed, and watched Sarah chase the door around the room. He slowly pulled his gloves off, and tossed them aside. He watched as Sarah didn't stop soon enough, and ran face first into a wall. She rubbed her nose, cursing under her breath. He smirked, and pulled his shirt over his head, and cast that aside as well.

Sarah tried running at the next wall, in hopes of catching the door off guard, but the room seemed to predict her every move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pulling off his boots, and set them near the foot of the bed. He started laughing at her. Her face flushed, and her stomach clenched. That bastard was laughing at her! Laughing at the trouble he was causing her.

"Such an amusing little creature you are, Sarah!" he exclaimed. She finally managed to reach the door, but as she was about to walk through, it melted away. She whirled around, and bumped into the Goblin King's bare chest. He glared down at her, all humor gone from his face. "But I've grown bored with this game," he hissed.

He seized her upper arm, and dragged her towards the bed. She screamed, and fought him with all her might. His bare hands were ice cold, and his nails sharp. He threw her down, and climbed into the bed. She backed away, until her back hit the headboard. Her eyes grew wide as he crawled towards her, his pointed teeth glinting in the suddenly dim light. Trapped like an animal.

He sat before her, and pulled her down, until she was lying beneath him. He grinned down at her, taking in her small, girlish curves, her pale young face, so fearful, so gravely innocent, and her pert young breasts, barely hidden beneath the flimsy and low cut nightgown she wore. He ran a hand along her throat, marveling at the softness of her skin. He had wanted for so long to touch her, and he wasn't disappointed. Like velvet, her skin was, and warm, oh so warm. He groaned, and flopped down on the bed beside her, and started kissing her neck. She shuddered, and tried to get away, but he moved to lay partially on top of her, pinning her down.

"Now, now, little one, don't try to run away. You're in good hands," he whispered into her ear, before attacking it with his soft kisses. She whimpered, but couldn't move. His lips felt strange, neither wet nor dry, and his body was strangely cold, and heavy. She closed her eyes, hating him, wishing that she could be anywhere else. His mouth moved from her ear, to her jawline, and down her neck, to her chest. He lay his head there, loving the feel and sound of her heart beat.

Sarah wasn't sure how she managed to speak in her revulsion, but she managed to rasp out, "Goblin King?"

"Hmm?" he moaned into her chest. The vibrations sent a shiver up her spine.

"Why?"

He looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why me..?"

A/N: And I think that's where I'll leave it off. In the next chapter, I'll finally explain the root of Jareth's obsession for Sarah. It just needs a few tweaks, and it should be up soon. I'm starting school Monday, so I'm not so sure exactly when it will be up, but I'll try to make it soon.

Until next time, thanks for reading!

Please leave a review on your way out...


	28. A Tale of Obsession

A/N: I own nothing. Not Labyrinth, not even a puppy.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

"Why me? Why not some other girl?"

Jareth sighed, and propped himself up on her stomach, his elbows digging in to her flesh, staring at her with bemused expression. "I don't understand Sarah. What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this to me? What's your reason?" she persisted.

"My reason?" he asked with a smirk, "You're mine, and I want you. What more reason do I need?"

Sarah shook her head adamantly. "No, you don't get it. Why do you want me?"

"Oh, love. It's a long story, I'll tell you another time..."

"You'll tell me now! I want to know, damn you!" She snarled, beating his arm with her fists.

"Stop that, sweet," he said, moving to sit up beside her. He stared down at her, his face now unreadable. He waved a hand, and the curtains closed all around them, throwing them into darkness. Sarah panicked a little bit. She couldn't see a thing, not even him, and that was was when he was at his most dangerous. She could hear him breathing in rough, ragged gasps, and she could feel him moving around below her. What was he up to?

Suddenly the blankets beneath her started moving, then in one swift movement, she was neatly slipped under the covers. He slid up to her, and pulled her head into his lap, stroking her hair gently.

"It has been almost nine years since I first laid eyes on you, my little princess. I was making my usual rounds above when I spied you playing in the park. You were all dressed up, and acting out a story from a big leather book. I stopped to watch you, completely enthralled. You were the loveliest child I had ever seen, so delicate, so sweet. I don't know how long I watched you, before those... horrid boys came along. They pushed you to the ground, kicked you, called you names, and threw your book in the pond..."

Sarah was in shock. She remembered that day, but she didn't remember seeing him there. Those boys had disappeared the very next day, and their whereabouts were still unknown...

"I was horrified by the way those boys treated you. How could they be so cruel to such an enchanting thing, superior to all others of her race? They jeered as you ran away, crying. I have always despised humans, for all their crimes against those of my race, but I could see that you were not like other humans, so I decided that I was going to save you."

"Save me? You're the one who kidnapped me..."

"I saved you, Sarah, from a dull, monotonous human existence. You deserve so much better, whether you see it or not. Now, carrying on with my story, I took care of those boys, and returned to my castle to make plans to bring you home with me."

"Took care of them? What did you do to them?"

"Perhaps I'll show you one day, but right now, it's unimportant. Originally, I had planned to adopt you, raise you as my own. You would have made such an adorable princess, I'd have spoiled you rotten. But problems arose when I started searching for a suitable husband for you. A princess must marry, you see, before she can take a throne. A rather obnoxious and old fashioned law, but most of the council aren't for changing it. The problem was that I could not find a man who would appreciate you for the treasure you are. All saw you for the human child you were, instead of the beautiful woman I could see you become. Eventually I realized that there was no one better for you than me, and by that time, I had become rather besotted with you, so I changed my plan. I decided that when you came of age, I would make you my queen."

"Came of age?"

"When you became able to bear children, of course. You came of age at thirteen, unless I'm much mistaken. I watched you very closely, left you little gifts, and protected you, until the day I could find a way to bring you to my kingdom. There were a few failed attempts, but eventually you found your way to me, love. I was certain you'd wish your little brother away. Little girls can be so very petty. But you thwarted me again, Sarah. I never thought that you would beat me, you were supposed to break like all the others, and then when you did, I would be free to keep you for myself. But alas, you were determined to save your bothersome brother. You hurt me, Sarah. You nearly killed me when you said those hateful words. You tore my kingdom apart, and broke my heart. I put my kingdom back together a broken, scorned man. I tried to forget you, but it was impossible. I wanted you so much, and came after you again. And now I finally have you. I've finally won. There. Are you satisfied, darling? Can we go back to our fun now?"

"You haven't won, Goblin King," Sarah said softly, staring out into the darkness. He set her head back on the pillow, and lay down beside her, crawling under the covers as well.

"Oh, I haven't? Let's see, you're here in my kingdom, in my castle, in my bed. You're mine to do with as I please, and thanks to your little brother, I have the means to control you. I think it safe to say that I have won," he hissed into her ear. His tongue caressed the hollow spot beneath her ear, sending a shudder through her.

"You may have me, but you'll never have my love. I could never love such a horrible creature. You say I broke your heart by refusing you, but that can't be true. I couldn't have broken your heart, because you don't have one. You're too cold to fall in love, and I won't be taken in by your lies," she said, turning on her side, refusing to face him.

Jareth chuckled, and pulled her close. "Sheath those kitten claws, little one, or I might retaliate. You'll come around eventually. You're still young, and have very little knowledge of men or of love. And it is love I feel for you, believe me. I'll never let you go, not again. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me, and that includes your little friends. I'm the only one in your life now. We're going to have a happy life, Sarah. We'll have many children. I love children, I'm partial to little girls, but I'd like at least one son. You'll be happy here, Sarah, if only you accept me. Now sleep, before I put you and this bed to another use. I've waited seven years, I can wait a bit longer." He heard her growl in annoyance, but she relaxed in his arms. Contented, he once more placed his lips to her warm neck. She didn't fight this time, and made more bold, he reached down, and rubbed the inside of her thigh.

Sarah lay there once again, enduring his gentle, yet demanding touch. She knew she had to get away. If not for her, for Toby. He didn't deserve to be trapped here, he hadn't done anything wrong. She could find Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus, they would help her and Toby get away. But what would happen if he stuck to his word? No, she couldn't risk that. She would have to rely on herself this time. But she must find a way to get away.

There must be a way to escape...

--

--

--

A/N: Well, that's that. No idea when I'll post next, but once again, I'll try to make it soon.


	29. A Common Interest

A/N: I own nothing. I don't own a house, I dont' own a wii, and I don't own Labyrinth, my life is an empty hole...

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Karen appeared on the hilltop outside the Labyrinth, the cold air of the early morning sending a shiver through her. She stared off into the distance, at the castle that she had spent her childhood in, the castle where Toby and Sarah were being held prisoner. Before Jareth had created the Labyrinth, a vast, dark forest had surrounded the Goblin Kingdom. She could see the remnants of it in the center ring of the Labyrinth, a small reminder of what had once been.

She wondered if the Fireys were still there. She had been terrified of them as a child, they had once caught her and tried to pull her apart. Her father had tried several times to expel them, but they somehow always managed to come back. If they were still there, she was fairly sure Jareth had done nothing to get rid of them. He liked them, he thought they were funny.

The sun began to rise off in the east, and as it cast it's glow over the Underground, she saw her mother, tightly wrapped in her glittery scarlett shawl, looking over the kingdom as well.

"Nuala?" she timidly greeted. The woman turned to face her daughter, and Karen was taken back by her appearance. Her face was littered with crows feet, her golden curls limp, and streaked with white. She looked drawn, years older than she had ever seen her.

"Mother, what... what happened to you?"

Nuala shrugged, and turned away from Karen. "I'm old, Karei. My powers are starting to go. I can't even undo an enchantment anymore."

"What are you talking about? What enchantment?"

"Jareth's barrier. I can't break through it."

"Mother, you don't need to break through it. Anyone who shares Jareth's blood can go through it, it's always been like that."

"Not anymore. He's altered it, no one can transport through it magically anymore."

"What?" Karen shrieked. How was she supposed to get to her children now?

"I imagine he's done it to keep you and I out, and away from Sarah and Toby."

"But how can he do it? He won't be able to transport himself, unless he takes it down."

"So? He can provide himself with anything he needs, and this isn't a Gathering year. He could keep those two locked up in that castle for years, and never have to emerge himself."

"Then we'll have to run through the Labyrinth," Karen said, taking off down the hill. Nuala shook her head.

"I can not go with you."

Karen stopped, and stared at her mother in shock. "Why on earth not?" she demanded.

"Like I told you, I'm getting old, and my powers are weak from trying to break through the barrier all night. I'm in no fit state to run through that hell maze. You'll have to go alone, love."

"I need help, mother! Not with Jareth, but with... Sarah's mother. I think she's being held prisoner in an oubliette."

"And what, pray tell, do you need my help for? Get her out, and you'll have an ally."

"Mother it's not that I need the help, it's that I'm not strong enough to face her. How do you deal with the ex-wife of your husband?"

"How do you deal with a girl, sobbing because she's been raped by your husband? How do you comfort her, and convince her that your husband isn't such a bad person, when in your own heart, you're busy cursing him for his cruelty?" Nuala snapped, her glare adding to her aged appearance.

"But what if she... if I free her, what if she decides to go after Robert? What if he leaves me for her?"

"Don't you trust Robert? To be fair, I've never met him, but from what I've observed, he's a good man. I'm sure he'll do the right thing if confronted with this problem."

"But what if..." she began.

"Karei, don't worry so much. Your first concern needs to be saving Toby and Sarah. Your own personal demons can wait."

"The same could be said for you," Karen snapped.

"That has nothing to do with anything! Do you think I'm just going to stand her while you risk your life? I'm going to see Nevine. If Jareth has already given Sarah the potion, we'll need a way to reverse it, so she can return home."

"You're really going to see him? What makes you think he'll have what you're looking for?"

"He's the only one that might. You and I have different tasks that we must perform this day. I... don't possess your bravery, Karei. I've always taken the easy way out, anything to avoid physical confrontation. I don't have it in me to do what must be done to save the children. Truthfully, I couldn't hurt Jareth if I needed to, but you could, and you would."

"So you need me to do your dirty work?" Karen said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just go!" Nuala barked, fading away. Karen glared at her until she was gone.

"Chicken shit old bat," she growled, heading back down the hill. She ran to the ominous entrance, and it swung open. She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. She wondered which oubliette Linda was in... she needed to think like Jareth...

Surely he wouldn't want anyone to find her, so he'd put her somewhere off the beaten path. And in case someone did venture near, he'd want something to guard it...

The one to the far east, the one near the Minotaur's lair. It had to be. Now she had to remember how to get to it...

--

--

--

--

Linda was sitting in her dark cell, staring blankly up at the small shaft of light. It was the only sign that the world outside her dark, damp prison was still moving on. She wondered about Sarah, had Jareth really been serious? Surely Sarah wouldn't be taken in by him. Perhaps she would even recognize him...

But what if he didn't take no for an answer? She had learned when she had been with him that he could be very forceful when he wasn't getting exactly what he wanted. Would he really rape a young girl? She tried in vain to shake off the horrible thought of him forcing himself on the little ten year old she remembered. She wondered what Sarah looked like now. How much had she grown in the past five years? If she ever saw her daughter again, would she be able to recognize her?

--

--

--

--

Karen stopped in her tracks, and tried to get her bearings. She could see the castle off in the west, so she assumed she was going the right way, but how far off track was she? It had been hundreds of years since she had been in the labyrinth; before she had learned to teleport, Jareth used to take her out into the middle of the labyrinth and leave her there.

An idea came to her. Her crystal work wasn't as strong as Jareth's, and no telling how it would effect her already waning powers, but it was worth a shot. She drew one from thin air, and peered into it.

It misted up, the slowly a map of the labyrinth began to appear. It showed her position, and then shifted to show her destination. So she was going the right way. She continued on keeping a loose eye on the map. She hoped she wouldn't have to cross the minotaur. Hopefully it would be off hunting or something.

She reached the trapdoor, leading to the oubliette. Her crystal ball vanished, and a rope appeared in it's place. She tied it to a nearby pillar, and stepped on the stone slab. The ground opened up, and she plummeted into the dark abyss.

Something grabbed her, and stopped her fall. She looked about, and saw the dark, slimy looking hands sticking out from all around her. The Helping Hands. She felt almost giddy. Jareth hadn't gotten rid of these useful things.

"Which way?" they asked.

"Down, please," she said, gripping her rope tighter.

"She chose down!" they cried, "She chose down?"

--

--

--

--

Linda heard a rucus above her. Someone was shouting, "Careful... careful... Hey, hey, HEY! This is not a date!"

"What in the world?" she said. The shaft opened up above her, and someone fell through. They got to their feet, and brushed themselves off, muttering under their breath.

"Hello?" she asked timidly. The figure waved it's hand, and the torches lit up. Linda could make the stranger out. A woman, a few years younger than herself, with short blond hair.

"Linda?" she asked. Linda nodded, eyeing her warily. She couldn't be too trusting, "My name is Karen. I've come to help you."

"Oh, really. Did Jareth put you up to this?"

"No, but I do believe that you and I have a common interest. Jareth is holding both of our children prisoner."

"Jareth has Sarah?" she gasped. Karen nodded, and waved her hand towards her. Her chains vanished, and she got to her feet.

"Sarah, and my son Toby."

"Toby? Then... are you..?"

"Robert's wife? Yes."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. The two women stared at each other, looking the other up and down. Linda spoke first.

"How did you find me?"

"Well you see, I'm... I'm also Jareth's sister."

"Jareth's sister? So was he the one who introduced you to Robert? Is that why you married him, because he told you to?"

"No, it was a mere coincidence. Fate can be funny sometimes, can't it?" Karen said, holding the rope out to her. "Are you coming, Linda?"

"I'm not much good at rope climbing," Linda said, taking hold of it.

"You don't have far to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell them you want to go up," Karen said as Linda started to climb.

"Tell who?"

"Oh, you'll see," Karen said, putting out the torches, and climbing after Linda.

--

--

--

--

A/N: I have a serious case of writers block regarding my story Lurking in the Shadows. Sigh.

The end is near. Just a few more chapters left in this story. I'm increasing the rating, for later chapters. They're kinda... actually no, I'm not going to spoil anything.

Thank you all, for reading this far! I love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: And the countdown is on... hopefully, I'll have this finished by the end of September.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

"Wake up, my love," a smooth, cold voice crooned into Sarah's ear, waking her from a pleasant dream of being home. She very reluctantly opened her eyes, and met a pair of mismatched ones, glittering playfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"What time is it?" she muttered, sitting up and yawning.

"Nearly midday. Were you up late, thinking of your beloved?" he said, pulling her to him, and kissing the top of her head.

"Hardly, considering I have yet to find him," she snapped, breaking free of his grip. She slid off the bed, and backed away from her captor. He watched her with a lazy, appraising look, reminding her very much of a cat watching a mouse, deciding whether or not to pounce. She looked about the room, but both doors were still gone.

"I want to see my brother," she demanded, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait, I just put the lad down for a nap. If you'd have gotten up earlier, perhaps you could have seen him at breakfast, sleepy-head," he sneered, getting to his feet. He glided over to her, and seized her hand, pressing it firmly to his lips.

She tried to wrench her hand away, but he held firm, and drew her closer. "Are you hungry, Sarah?"

"No," she lied, but her stomach growled, betraying her. Jareth smiled, and held out his hand, a peach clasped in his fingers.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat, my sweet?" he said lightly, brushing the fruit against her lips. She turned her head away, and he threw the peach into the air, and it vanished. "What's the matter? You used to love peaches."

She didn't answer, just tore away from him, and stalked over to the window. He followed her, looking annoyed. "Sarah, is giving me the silent treatment really going to make things any easier?" She stayed silent, and his look hardened. "Little fool," he snapped, clasping onto her shoulders, and giving her a little shake.

"Monster," she said coldly. He chuckled, and snaked his arms around her.

"You should be more careful, Sarah. Don't forget that monsters like to gobble up naughty little girls," he muttered into the nape of her neck. His large hands began to wander along her smooth stomach. She shuddered, sickened by his touch.

"You will wash up, and get dressed, and then you will join me for lunch. We have much to discuss, regarding our upcoming wedding," he said, releasing her. He waved his hand, and both doors reappeared in their rightful places, along with another. Sarah peered inside, and saw it led to a large bathroom. He pushed her inside, and gestured to the marble tub.

"You can have a nice long bath, while I go down and see that everything is prepared to your liking," he said, giving her rear a little pinch. She jumped, and glared at him. "What's wrong, lovey? Do you want me to join you for your bath?" he said with a threatening tone.

"Pass," she said, moving away from him. She turned on the water, poured in some sweet smelling liquid, and started to take off her nightgown. She felt his eyes still on her. She turned to scowl at him, who was smiling innocently.

"Problem?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Stop watching me change, you sick freak! I'm not your whore!"

"Ah, but you are. Until you marry me, and become my queen, you are merely my concubine, now undress and show yourself to me."

She glared at him, absolutely in shock. She reached behind her, and shut off the water. He stared at her, his eyes gleaming with lust. "Well?" he urged, licking his thin lips,"My little harem girl?" She smiled seductively, and slowly pulled down the straps of her nightgown. He groaned with anticipation, but then before he knew what was happening, she quickly jumped into the tub, fully clothed. She ducked down beneath the thick wall of bubbles, and removed her sopping wet gown, and threw it at him. He was livid, his lips clenched so tightly, they turned white.

"Problem?" she said with a smirk.

"Swimp will help you dress when you are finished, and then she will take you down to the dining room," he snapped, then he stalked out of the room. She sighed, and sank completely under the water.

--

--

--

--

Jareth was grumbling to himself, annoyed by Sarah's defiance, as well of the indignity of having to walk around his castle. He hated that he had to change his barrier, but it was necessary to keep his meddling mother and sister from coming in and taking Sarah away.

He watched as the goblins put the silver trays of food on the table. They moved quickly, not wishing to displease their king when he was was in such a bad mood. He paced around, fuming. How dare she defy him? She belonged to him, and he held the right to see her in any state he pleased. He summoned a crystal, and looked at Sarah. She was still in the tub, but the suds were blocking him from seeing anything. "Damn her," he spat, then the crystal shattered. It sprayed glitter everywhere. He brushed it off his black silk shirt, and went to the table. Everything was perfect, now there was just one more thing that needed to be done.

He reached into his shirt, and pulled the small vial of fizzing orange liquid. He opened it, and poured it into Sarah's wine glass. The liquid turned a muddy brown, then went back to it's original red. All Sarah had to do was drink it, and she would become immortal. She would never be able to escape him, and he would have all eternity to break her, to mold her into the perfect queen...

--

--

--

A/N: Uh-oh. Jareth's got bad ideas... On a couple of different levels...

What will this mean for poor Sarah?

Thanks for reading! Please leave a quick review on your way out.


	31. Coming Full Circle

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

The water in Sarah's bath was starting to grow cold, and the bubbles were long gone. She was not eager to get out, and risk running into him again. She had already decided that there was no way in hell she was going to join him for lunch, so she took a deep breath, and sank down beneath the water. Maybe if she dawdled long enough, he would just forget it, and let her be for a while.

A firm tug on her hair had her back on the surface, sputtering and shaking the water out of her face. She looked around to see a tiny, ancient goblin releasing it's grip on her hair.

"Time to get out, Lady. The king wants you now," the goblin said in a high, squeaky voice. It scampered over to a chair, and seized a large, fluffy towel, and came back to the edge of the tub, holding it outstretched in it's little arms.

"Tell the king that I don't want to see him," she said stubbornly, crossing her slippery arms. The little goblin's big brown eyes grew even bigger, and it shook it's head. It had a thick mane of white hair, that flew around wildly as it was shaken.

"No, no, no, Lady. Swimp will get in trouble if she doesn't get you ready. King Jareth will bog me!" she said, her voice taking on an octave Sarah would have never thought possible. She felt bad for this little goblin. It certainly didn't deserve to be punished because of her. She sighed, and slowly got out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around herself. Swimp smiled, and seized her hand, leading her out of the bathroom. She held the towel firmly around herself as they passed through Jareth's room. She was pulled into her room, and pushed down onto her bed.

She watched in fascination as the little goblin moved around her room, quickly grabbing various garments. She swaggered back over to the bed, her small arms piled high with clothing. She threw it down, and pulled Sarah back to her feet. Swimp handed her a pair of white lacy pants, which she pulled on quickly. Quick as a flash, Swimp had a corset around her middle, and was pulling it tight.

"No freaking way! Take this medival torture device off me," she choked out, as Swimp pulled tighter. She could feel the goblin tieing the strings, and she looked down at herself. Her waist had shrunken considerably, giving her an unatural shape. She could scarcely breathe, and she felt lightheaded.

"Sorry my lady, his majesty insists," Swimp said, thrusting a chemise at her. She sighed, and pulled it over her head. The old goblin smiled, and handed her a white silk gown. She carefully stepped into it, and pulled it up. Swimp jumped up on the bed, and fastened the buttons running up the back. She then hopped back down, and led Sarah over to the vanity, and sat her down before the mirror. She grabbed hold of the short, damp locks, and began twisting them, weaving them to the back of her head.

"I don't see why Jareth cares so much about how I look," she mumbled as Swimp started powdering her face. The little goblin smiled, took out a stick of eyeliner, and starting applying it.

"His majesty has rules, milady. Even Princess Karei had to follow them."

"Princess Karei? Who's she?" Sarah asked, trying not to blink.

"King Jareth's sister, of course. We aren't 'sposed to speak of her anymore, but I took care of her since she was no older than you, Lady. She was very good to Swimp, never hit or kicked me," she said, gently brushing glittery white eyeshadow onto her eyes. Sarah was surprised. She couldn't picture Jareth as a big brother, carrying a baby around, playing games with a child.

"So what happened to her?" Sarah asked after allowing Swimp to apply red lipstick.

"She left, decided to become mortal. It hurt Jareth, it did, he was never the same again. He didn't say it often, but his little sister was very dear to him." Swimp reached into a drawer, and pulled out a pretty tiara, made of delicate silver leaves. She set it gently on Sarah's dark head. "Have a look, Lady. Swimp will take good care of Jareth's pretty lady, she will."

Sarah rose, and inspected herself. The gown was beautiful, with long, flowing sleeves, and a low cut, square neck that showed the tops of her breasts. She had to admire her hair, how Swimp managed to make it look so elegant was beyond her. She gave the goblin woman a weak smile, causing the little creature to beam. She grabbed Sarah's hand, and led her out the door, and down the twisting stairs...

--

--

--

--

Karen was beginning to get the feeling that she and Linda were lost. She knew the Labyrinth frequently changed, but they still seemed to be going in circles. She felt Linda's hard golden eyes on her, and turned her gaze to the dark haired woman. "Yes?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"How's Robert been doing?" she questioned, looking away from her pointedly. Karen sighed. Her worst fears seemed about to be realized.

"He's fine. We've been very happy the last three years," she said, trying to keep her voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm glad. I hurt him so much, he deserves someone like you," Linda said, not bothering to hide her distress, "I left him and Sarah to run off with a handsome, wealthy stranger like some... over priced hooker, I deserve everything that's happened to me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Linda. Jareth can be very charming when he wants to be. He's clever, and knows just how to tempt you, how to make you do whatever he wants. You aren't the first woman to be taken in by him, Linda, and you won't be the last."

Linda kept trudging along; there was obviously something else that was bothering her. She stared at the ground, glancing over to her companion every few seconds. "Karen?" she finally asked.

"Hmm...? she said, staring at a crystal she had just summoned.

"About Sarah... does she... does she hate me?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Karen asked, staring at her.

"Because I abandoned her. She was still so very young, and she had to spend the most difficult time of her life without her mother."

Karen looked at her, her eyes not really seeing the woman before her. She remembered the day she and Robert got married, Sarah's disdain for the new edition to her family. She would never as long as she lived forget the words she had said to Robert's mother when she commented to Sarah about how glad she should be to have a new mother. She had said "Daddy has a new wife, I do not have a new mother."

"No, she doesn't hate you," she said finally, "If anything, she hates me, but she doesn't hate you."

Linda seemed to cheer up a bit, but took notice of Karen's sudden sullen face. "I didn't really think so. Sarah's a sweet kid, she doesn't really have it in her to hate. Especially not someone who obviously cares about her." Karen smiled a bit, and looked around at the stone maze all around them.

"I think we're lost," she said, much to Linda's horror.

"You're kidding! I thought you said that you'd been through this thing before!" she shrieked.

"It's been a few hundred years, I was ten."

"Well, you might have mentioned that!" Linda snapped. Karen kept looking around, trying to locate the castle. She didn't recognize this part of the Labyrinth, but the walls were too high to see exactly were the castle was. She heard a low growl coming from nearby. Linda obviously heard it too, because she grabbed on to Karen's arm with frightening grip. "What on God's green earth was that?" she squealed.

"If I know Jareth, it's probably some big nasty thing that wants to kill us," Karen said casually. Linda's eyes grew wide, and she tightened her grip on Karen's arm.

"Get us out of here! Let's find the kids and get out of this hell!" she squeaked.

"All right, all right, just let me think. I can't transport unless Jareth takes down the barrier, and he'll only do that if he needs to leave the castle..." a gleam suddenly appeared in her eyes, a smirk on her lips. Linda noticed it, and got excited.

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, but first we need to trigger an alarm."

"Why would we do that?"

"If Jareth finds out we're here, and we evade his guards long enough, he'll eventually have to come get us himself. And to do that, he'll have to take down the barrier. When he does, we go to the castle, grab Toby and Sarah, and we're gone before he knows what's happened."

"Brilliant! Now how do we trigger an alarm?"

"We need to find a goblin..."

--

--

--

--

Nuala appeared in front of Nevine's dilapidated shop, trying not to breathe in the fumes. She hadn't been here for years, not since her apprenticeship with him ended. She only hoped he could help her.

She pushed aside the curtain covering the door, and stepped into the cramped, overly warm shack. Hundreds of bottles and vials of various shapes and sizes were littering every surface, his cart was pushed up into a corner.

"Who's there?" a creaky old voice called from the back room. The tall, thin old man lurched into the shop, and looked at his customer. His wrinkled face lit up with a smile. "Nuala, my girl, how good to see you! It's been entirely too long!" he said, giving his former protege a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Nevine, but I'm afraid this isn't a casual visit. I need something from you."

"Of course, of course, take your pick. Anything you want is free, no charge."

"That's very generous of you, but I couldn't do that..."

"Nonsense! I don't charge old students!"

"I need the cure for the Immortality Draft."

Nevine frowned, and looked around sheepishly. "I'm afraid I don't have any of that, Nuala. My last three bottles were stolen two days ago, and as you know, a new batch takes seven years to brew."

"Stolen? Do you know who stole it, where I can find them?"

"I did get a look at them, as a matter of fact. It was a goblin," he said casting her a sidelong glance.

"A goblin?"

"And three guesses who probably sent it..."

--

--

--

--

A/N: All the pieces are starting to fall into place for the final showdown. Will Jareth reign victorious, or will Karen and Linda snake Sarah and Toby from right under his nose?

Leave a review, and find out soon. If not... well who knows?


	32. Lunch Time Confessions

A/N: Let's keep moving... the end is in sight!

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

Sarah was getting sick being dragged through the twisted, gravity defying stairways of the castle. She couldn't imagine doing this even once more, let alone every day for the rest of her life. She could scarcely breathe in that ridiculous corset, and it didn't help that she kept finding herself upside down and sideways. Or was she always right side up, and just changing perspective? She was fighting the urge to throw up, when suddenly she found herself seeing straight again. She had just been led through an archway, and was now in a cavernous dining room.

The table in the center of it all was huge, and laiden with candles and silver trays. Swimp released her grip on her hand, and she stepped foreward. The Goblin King moved out of the shadows, and stood before her, looking smug as always. He was clad entirely in black, from his shiny high heeled boots, to his tight leather pants, to the black silk shirt, open at the chest. She looked away from him, focusing on the two place settings at the head of the table.

He frowned slightly, and reached for her cheek. She winced instinctively, but he brushed it gently. "Sarah, you look beautiful, love. The vision of innocence and beauty."

She said nothing, but turned to look for Swimp. The little goblin maid had vanished. She felt his gloved fingers take her chin, and turn her head to meet his. She gazed up at him, who was very blatantly looking her up and down. She hated his wandering eyes, it made her feel dirty. He was speaking to her again, "I have a gift for you sweet. Close your eyes, and hold out your left hand. Confused, she complied, and felt him slide something on her finger, her ring finger. Realization flooded her mind, and she opened her eyes. Sure enough, there was an elaborate diamond ring of her finger. He chuckled at the horrified look on her face, and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. She tried to pull the ring off, but he slapped her hand down. "Naughty, naughty, little one," he said, grabbing hold of her sore hand, and pulling her to him. "You never did give me that kiss yesterday, Sarah." She sucked her lips in as he moved closer. He frowned, and led her to the table.

He pulled out a chair, and gently forced her to sit. He leaned very far over her as he pushed her in, and lingered there for a time before sitting himself down at the head of the table. He took her small hand in his again, and toyed with the ring he had given her.

"You aren't even going to _ask_ me to marry you?" she said coldly. He smiled at her patiently.

"I see no need to ask, when I know full well what your answer would be. I've heard your rejections before Sarah, I don't want to hear it again."

"Why do you want to marry someone who doesn't want to marry you?" she asked, staring at him, eyes wide. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're fifteen, Sarah. You have yet to realize what you really want," he said, releasing her hand, and waving at the trays. The lids disappeared, and he started piling his plate with food. She looked at the dishes, not recognizing anything. He cast a glance at her, and seeing her confusion, he filled her plate for her. "Eat, Sarah."

She scowled, but lifted her fork and took a bite. Once she had swallowed, she gave in to her hunger and tucked in. He looked satisfied, and the two ate in silence for a bit. Once she slowed down a bit, Jareth set down his fork, and looked to her, his face serious.

"Now, about our wedding, darling. I've taken care of everything, so no need to fret your pretty little head about the details. The dressmaker will be here in a weeks time, and the wedding itself will take place on the eve of the equinox. A day that has very special meaning to you, sweet. It's also your sixteenth birthday."

The color left her face, and she whipped her head around to stare at her mad captor. "I have to spend the day I've been looking forward to for fifteen years getting... ball and chained to you? I don't think so!"

"Pretty, do you really think of our union that way? It isn't going to be so bad, I'm going to take very good care of you," he said, taking a sip of his wine. He frowned at her glass. "Sarah, you're not drinking."

"I'm fifteen, remember? I'm not allowed."

"You are now. Try it, you'll like it," he said. She stared at the red liquid in her glass, debating about whether or not to obey.

"Dear Sarah, I've said before, you belong to me, but I also belong to you. Anything you want, I'll be glad to give it to you, if it will only make you happy to be with me." She continued to stare at the fizzing liquid before her. He seized her hand once more, and looked at her, eyes pleading. "Take me Sarah. I'm yours to command."

She still refused to look at him, focusing on the wine glass. She had seen her parents drink the stuff before, but something about it seemed... off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it kept her from taking a drink. Jareth saw where her attention was turned. He could practically hear the gears ticking away in that intelligent little head of hers. Desprate to draw her attention away, he decided to present her with and idea he had been debating the wiseness of.

"Sarah, I'd like to make you a deal. If you promise to do as your told for the next few months, and go along with all the wedding plans, I'll allow you to have a few guests. That dwarf, maybe. And Sir Didymus, and that... beast thing." He could see that he wasn't making any impression, and decided that the time had come for drastic measures. He had to draw her attention, before she began to suspect. "Or perhaps... your mother."

That got her attention. Her head shot up, her wide eyes staring at him. His smile was back, but she paid no attention. "My mother? But... how?"

"Oh, your mother and I are old friends, I'm sure that she would be only too happy to witness our union. Perhaps you remember me, five years ago, a music box... a rainy day, your mother driving away in a black limousine?" Her eyes got even bigger, and he saw comprehension dawn in her eyes.

She remembered only too well, but she remembered the red haired actor, Jeremy King, the man who had given her the music box she had once treasured so. Her mother's boyfriend, the man who had taken her away from a family who needed her... she remembered the last time she had seen her mother, the day she had climbed into Jeremy's car, the smirk and wink he had given her as he glanced up at the teary eyed little girl watching from the living room window...

"You... you're him! You're the one who took my mother away! You're the reason for all the misery in my life!"

"Oh, Sarah, no need to be so dramatic. I was thinking of you, love, only of you. I know you don't see it now, but all this time, I've only done what's best for you. I taught you the unpleasantness of human life at a young age, I saved your life on several occasions, and I taught you a much needed lesson in humility. I'll take care of you, Sarah. I always have, and I always will. Just trust in me, lovey, and the world will be yours."

She stared at him in disbelief. He had torn her family apart, and now had the nerve to say that he was only acting on her behalf? "When exactly have you saved my life?" she demanded, all the while cursing herself. All the terrible things she wanted to say, and that's what she went with?

"When you were eleven, and you fell out of that tree? You should have fallen to your death, but you didn't. You landed on your feet, light as a feather. When you were thirteen, and you very foolishly ran into that busy street. Didn't it strike you as odd that you moved just before that accident? You would have been killed if that car had hit you! I've done so much for you, Sarah, and I ask for very little in return. You should be kneeled at my feet, begging to be my servant! I'm being very generous marrying you, Sarah. Remember that." He raised his glass, and took a long swig of wine. She noticed something different about his glass: his wine wasn't fizzing. She felt sick. Would he try to poison her again? Or was she being too parinoid?

He glanced over at her, and misenterpreted her horrified look. "Sarah, please don't look at me like that. It's not so terrible," he said, patting her hand. She flinched, and pulled away. He met her stare, and saw that she was once again staring at her wine glass. "Sarah, you're not drinking!" he said with fake smile.

She hesitated, then lifted her glass slowly to her lips. She saw his eyes light up with an insane gleam, and a triumphant smile cross his lips. Her stomach felt like lead. She didn't think as she reacted, her hand simply moved of it's own accord. She threw the contents of her glass in his smug face. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to wipe it away. Sarah felt a twinge of fear, and ran. She didn't know exactly where she was running, but she knew that she had to get away.

She ran through a door, and found herself once again in their bedchambers. She ran into her room, and slammed the door shut. She wished she had some way to lock it. She looked over at her vanity, and decided to use it to barricade the door. She pushed and shoved the heavy piece of furniture towards the door, but to her horror, the door flew open.

The Goblin King was glaring at her, shaking with fury. She gasped and backed away from him. He advanced on her, unbuttoning his shirt. He had tried being nice, tried reasoning with her, but she had disrespected his authority yet again.

Now she would learn her place...

--

--

--

A/N: Not far left to go. Four or five chapters I'd say.

WARNING! The next chapter and the second to the last chapter contain some pretty graphic material. I won't say exactly what, but let's just say that you are about to see a very dark side to every body's favorite Goblin King.


	33. Stolen Innocence

A/N: Sorry for the hold up! I've been so busy!

WARNING! This chapter contains mature content.

**_HAUNTED_**

--

--

--

--

"Oh Sarah. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he said, throwing his shirt on the floor. "You naughty little wretch. Was that anyway to treat your king?"

"You're not my king!" Sarah screamed forcefully, trying to run away from him. His arm shot out and caught her around the waist. She fought as he pulled her towards him, but she found herself unable to escape his tight grasp. He smiled down at her, his mismatched eyes alive with malice and lust. Sarah shuddered, and fought him harder. He knocked off the tiara, and pulled her hair free of it's weave.

"Stop fighting, wench. You're going to accept me like a good little girl, or I'll be forced to play rough," he sneered, sliding his hand up her back.

"You would, you evil creep! Get your paws off of me!" she yelled, continuing her desperate fighting.

"I warned you not to push me too far, didn't I? I warned you... and now I will teach you your place," he panted, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons on her dress. She reacted, and her knee collided with his groin. He screamed in pain, and released her. Her dress started slipping from her, but she paid no mind as she ran from him. She was nearly to the door when he grabbed her from behind.

"Damn you, you little bitch! What is wrong with you?" he gasped, pulling her gown off of her. He threw her down onto the soft white bed, and pulled her chemise over her head. She screamed, and tried to get away, but he was too fast and strong for her. In another moment, she felt a brief, yet enormous relief as he ripped her corset off. She took several gasping breaths, trying to refill her lungs.

His eyes looked over the young girl beneath him. She was so unbelievably lovely, her skin pale, slightly freckled. Her developing body was still girlish, with just the slightest trace of baby fat lingering on her smooth stomach, which made her look all the more delicious. "You're so beautiful," he rasped out, falling onto her, "and all mine."

She screamed as he placed his mouth to her soft breasts. He bit and suckled hungrily, moaning in satisfaction. Her fists beat at his back, on his shoulders, anywhere she could reach. His nips hurt, and she knew that when he was through, she would be sporting some pretty nasty bruises.

"Sarah, I've been wanting this for so long. Don't fight me anymore, just give over to me," he said, moving his head to nuzzle the arch of her delicate neck. She caught his wild blonde hair in her fists and yanked, but he was obviously too aroused to pay attention to the pain.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" she shrieked, pushing at him, trying to remove him from her.

"Stop? Forget it. You're mine, and I'll do as I please with you!" He snapped, lifting his head and glaring at her.

"Please, your majesty! I'm begging you, let me go!" she screamed. He just laughed cruelly, and fumbled for the opening on his tight trousers. For one terrifying moment, Sarah could feel his hardness on the outside of her panties.

"You'll be doing a lot of begging today, Sarah, and I'll be only too happy to comply," he said calmly, laying on top of her again. "And my name is Jareth. That is what you will call me from now on. I'm not one for formality between husband and wife." He placed his mouth to her soft chest again, trying in vain to calm himself. His member was hard and throbbing, begging to release inside her.

Sarah kept fighting, kicking at his long bare legs. She had to get away, she refused to let him use her like this. She wasn't a toy, she was a living, breathing person with feelings. He growled in annoyance, and lifted his head once more.

"You know Sarah, this will be a lot easier if you just cooperate. What you and I are doing is natural, and inevitable. No need to be afraid, I'll be gentle. This can be pleasure, but you have to be willing."

"No! I'll never give in to you! You'll have to kill me first!" His eyes flashed with what seemed to be amusement.

"You know Sarah, your mother once said the same thing to me. But she came around in the end. They always do," he sneered, "And you're no different. I'll break you, Sarah, it's only a matter of time. And time, my love, is something I have a lot of."

He reached down, and pulled her panties down. She screamed again, and started hitting him, trying to fend off what she knew was about to come. He snarled, caught her hands in one of his, and held her arms above her head. There was no way she was going to escape him this time.

Pain came, sharp and terrible. Her ear shattering scream echoed throughout the castle, shaking dust and glitter from the rafters. She thought she was going to pass out from the pain. She could endure slaps and threats, but this was something different.

"Fight me, Sarah. Go on, wiggle your hips!" he demanded, thrusting into her. She lay still beneath him, and turned her head away from him. He growled at her impertinence, and thrust harder. "Damn you! I told you to move! I bet if I were some weak human boy, you'd be giving me plenty of cream! Do as I say, you little bitch!"

She slowly moved her sore hips, willing to do anything, if it would only make the pain stop. He moaned happily, and held her tightly to him. She shuddered as she felt something burst from him, and into her. Another few moments, and he rolled off of her. She sighed in relief, listening to him huff and pant.

"There, little one, it's done. It wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, looking over at her. He saw the tears in her eyes, and pulled her head to his chest. "I know it hurts now, but I swear that next time will be better. You'll see, just as soon as I'm ready again."

She didn't believe him for a minute. He was a monster, not to be trusted. The sick, twisted freak had enjoyed that! He had liked causing her such pain, and was contemplating doing it again. She hated him, more than she had ever hated him before. How could he do such a horrible thing to her? Was this supposed to be love? Was she wrong to hate him? No, no, no! She mustn't think like that. There was no love in him, no compassion. She meant nothing to him, she was just some thing he wanted to own.

"What do you say, darling? Ready for another round?" he said, climbing back onto her. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could utter a sound, a shrill little shout came from the next room.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

"Damn it all! What is it? I'm busy!" he shouted. A little goblin in full armor came into the room. It looked a bit shocked to see the king in such a position with his new little queen, but spat out it's news.

"Your Highness, there's an intruder in the Labyrinth!"

"You bothered me for that? That Labyrinth takes care of it's own intruders!" he snapped.

"Sire, it's your sister. We tried to capture her, but she froze half the guards, and is still evading us!" the goblin squealed. Jareth's eyes grew wide.

"What!? Why are you standing there for? Get her!" he bellowed, getting up. He pulled his pants back up, and advanced on the tiny creature.

"We're trying to, Your Majesty! But like I said, she and her companion keep evading us!"

"Companion? My mother?"

"No, not Queen Nuala. Another woman, tall, with dark hair. Kinda dirty and skinny." If it she had had the strength, Sarah would have laughed at the horrified look on his face. He was panicking. How had she known?

"Stop them! I want every available goblin in there, searching for them! Do not let them reach the castle!" he barked.

"We're looking, but they seem to have vanished, sire."

"Oh, must I do everything myself?" he snarled, storming out of the room. "Sarah, stay put! I won't be long."

She slowly sat up, wincing in pain. She reached down, and grabbed her chemise off the floor. She stood up, legs wobbling, and slipped it over her head. It only came to about halfway up her thighs, and but she didn't feel like buttoning all the buttons on her gown.

She wondered what all the fuss was about Jareth's sister. Why was her reaching the castle such a bad thing? Why had he freaked out like that?

Somewhere in the castle, she could hear Toby crying. A thought came to her. Maybe if she could find Jareth's sister, she might help her and Toby escape. She ran out of the room, and in to the twisting Escher-esque rotunda of the castle.

"Nothing is as it seems, nothing is as it seems," she muttered to herself, as she tried to follow the sound of Toby's cries. She was in serious pain, but she kept on moving. It was a matter of life or death. This wasn't about her, there was another life on the line.

She ducked through an archway, and found herself looking up a long stairwell. She started climbing. As she got higher, Toby's cries got louder. At the top, she found a door. She pulled it open, and found Toby inside, peering at her from over a circular crib. She ran to him, and scooped him up into her arms. He stopped crying at once, and gave her a big, gummy grin. She cried as she clutched him to her chest. She hoisted him higher, and took off back down the stairs.

She could only hope that Jareth's sister would help them...

--

--

--

--

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been up to my eyeballs in homework. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to update sooner. Next up, we're going to find out just what Karen and Linda have been up to...

Will Sarah and Toby be able to escape, or will Sarah be forced to spend all eternity with her twisted, perverted captor?

Review, please!


	34. The Escape

A/N:Holy Sposky! An update!

I own nothing.

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

Linda hurtled around a corner, and stopped to catch her breath. Karen's plan had worked all right! There must be a thousand Goblins following them. She couldn't help but be impressed by her magical abilities. They had been cornered by a dozen of the smelly little buggers, but Karen had just frozen them in place. She couldn't help but wonder when they were going to be able to get to Sarah. There was no telling what Jareth might be doing to her at that very moment.

Karen came running around the corner, grabbing Linda's wrist as she passed. Linda found herself being dragged forcefully along.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, wrenching her hand free. She kept at an even pace with her companion. Behind them, she could hear the familiar clamoring of the goblins.

"Apparently, goblins do not like it if you shower them with boiling oil! Keep running!" Karen called to her.

---

--

--

--

Jareth paced around his now empty throne room. How on earth could Karei have found out about Linda? They must be stopped, he would not lose Sarah to them. He had had enough of his sister's meddlesome ways. She would have to be punished, that was a given. But perhaps if she begged him for mercy, he might be lenient. He might even be willing to return Toby. He loved the lad, but he was no longer necissary to make Sarah behave.

As for Linda, who would miss her? She had been missing from the human world for five years now, what difference would eternity make? Saah needn't know of her mother's imprisonment. She might rebel in a rage, and he would have to resort to violence again. Yes, there was no choice: Linda would have to die.

He thought for a moment to the girl. Had he behaved too rashly? Perhaps he should have tried to reason with her. But he had tried that, hadn't he? He had tried reasoning with her several times, and she had only thrown it back in his face. He may not be particularly proud of what he had done, but it was necessary. He refused to let himself be insulted by a weak human child, no matter how lovely she may be, no matter how much he desired her. He wanted her love, but first of all, he wanted her fear. He didn't want her forgetting that there were consequences if she defied him.

He sighed, and desended into his trophy room. He needed to check on the goblins progress. He didn't look back, but if he had, he'd have seen the girl who tormented him so run through the throne room, clutching her brother tightly to her chest.

He carefully climbed down the stairs, still lost in thoughts of his delicate bride to be. At the bottom, he threw the door open, and went to his model of the Labyrinth. He could see the goblins running about, but there was no sign of Karei and Linda. No, he'd found them. They were just outside the junkyard! There wasn't time to call the guards back, they'd be here soon!

He dashed back up the stairs. Sarah had to be hidden until he'd dealt with them. Sarah wouldn't escape him again, he'd keep her with him forever, right were she belonged.

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah carefully snuck through the goblin city. It was deathly silent, but she wasn't about to be fooled like she had been during her last trek through the Labyrinth. She and Toby soon reached the gates. She tried to pull them open, but without Ludo, she was unable to do it.

"Oh, that's not... right!" she sighed. How were they going to get away now? How long before Jareth noticed they were gone?

"Ma! Ma!" Toby said, squirming in her arms.

"Shh, quiet Toby!" Sarah admonished him.

"Ma! Ma!"

"Toby, hush!"

She looked up, and to her surprise, they were no longer inside of the gates of the Goblin City. She and Toby had somehow been transported to the edge of the forest outside the Junkyard.

"How in the world..?" she mused.

"Ma! Ma!"

"I think we lost them!" she heard in the woods behind them. She was surprised to realize that she recognized that voice. Karen!

"Toby, did you do that?" she asked, looking at him in amazement.

"Sarah is that you?" Karen asked. She looked around to see her stepmother running up behind her.

"Karen, what the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, for now, let's get out of here!"

"Karen, are you talking to someone?" another familiar voice said from nearby. Sarah was even more shocked by the speaker than before. It couldn't possibly be...

"Mom?" There was the sound of running, and then her mother, unkempt and disheveled, appeared from behind a tree.

"Sarah!" The woman ran at her, and threw her arms around her. Toby squealed in protest, and even though Sarah was immensely happy to see her mother, she wished to do the same. Her mother smelled as though she hadn't bathed in years.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Karen said. Sarah tore away from her mother, and found herself standing in the front entrance hall of her house.

"Sarah, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" Linda demanded. But Karen didn't need to ask, she could see the tell tale trail of dried blood on the inside of her leg.

"Oh mom, he... he..." she said, breaking down into heavy, heaving sobs.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get out of here! Sarah, go pack a few things. Hurry!" Karen yelled. Sarah gaped at her stepmother.

"Karen, what's your rush? Sarah's safe, that's all that matters!" Linda said, stroking Sarah's hair comfortably.

"Do you really think she's safe? He'll notice she's gone soon enough, and when he does, this is the first place he's going to look! Now move it, Sarah!"

Sarah handed Toby to her stepmother, and ran upstairs and into her room. She threw some t-shirts and jeans into her backpack. She wished she could change out of her skimpy attire, but Karen had been right. Jareth could show up at any second.

"So this is where you've run off to, my naughty little darling..." an ice cold voice drawled from the window seat.

--

--

--

A/N: Speak of the Devil! Two more chapters left! I'm excited and sad at the same time...

Sorry about the long wait. Damn this real life crap! I thought that since Halloween is tomorrow, it would be an appropriate time to update!

Please review!


	35. Truths and Decisions

A/N: Happy New Year!

Enjoy the new chapter!

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

Sarah spun around, her dark locks whipping across her cheeks. He sat sprawled out on her window seat, drumming his fingers on his knee. She squealed, and ran for the door. Jareth lazily swept his gloved hand, and the door slammed shut. Sarah rattled the knob, and pounded desperately, to no avail.

"I must admit, I am impressed. Slipping away from me not once, but twice? Not many have your nerve my love," he said, getting to his feet. "Now, if you'll kindly return with me without a fuss, we needn't worry about a punishment."

Sarah could hear Karen and her mother running up the stairs. Surely they could help her. She just needed to keep him busy until they could get in. "What kind of loser can't take the hint that he's been dumped?" she sneered. His eyes narrowed, but he kept his smile.

"Sarah, I'm warning you, you're testing my patience again. I would have thought I'd made my point before, but if I must resort to a harsher punishment, I shall."

"Jareth, there could be no worse punishment than an eternity as your wife."

There came a sudden pounding on the door. Linda and Karen's yells could be heard from the other side. "Hmm, that sister of mine is trying to interfere again."

"Sister?" she asked. He shook his head, and lurched forward to seize her wrist.

"Never mind. It's time to go, sweet." He tried to pull her towards him, but she resisted.

"I'm not going with you, you bastard. Let go of me!" she screamed, "Why can't you see that I don't want anything to do with you?"

"It's no longer of any importance to me what you want. Your life now depends on what I want!" he hissed.

Sarah screamed, and the door blew off its hinges, flying across the the room, and crashing into her vanity. Karen stormed into the room, Linda close behind, eyes wide. Jareth released Sarah in surprise, and she ran over to the newcomers.

"What the hell Jareth? Can't you let the child go?" Karen screeched. Linda's eyes kept flicking her eyes from the flamboyant king to the door now laying on the shattered remains of Sarah's vanity, but Sarah was much more in awe at the fact that her stuffy stepmother knew who Jareth was.

"Darling sister, I would think that you would have realized by now that I have no intention of letting her be. She belongs to me."

"_You're his sister_?" Sarah gasped, mouth open.

"Yes, haven't you figured that out by now? And I thought you were so very clever, honey." Karen said, giving Sarah a sly little smirk. Sarah thought on this for a moment. It couldn't possibly be... Karen hated they very thought of magic, she couldn't be a magical creature herself. And yet, it explained so much, why Karen had gotten so overprotective as of late, how she always seemed to know when she was feeling distraught, everything.

"Enough of this. Sarah, come." Jareth hissed, extending his arm towards her. Linda huffed, and shoved her daughter behind her.

"You're not going to win this time, Jareth. Linda and I are going to take her far away from this place. You'll never get your filthy hands on her again."

"It doesn't matter where you take her, because I will follow. I will have the little chit..." he snarled, vanishing on the spot. The three women looked around frantically, when Sarah was suddenly shoved aside, thrown to the ground by some unseen force. She looked up in horror as the Goblin King rematerialized behind her mother, and wrapped his hand around her delicate throat. "AND I WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO TRIES TO GET IN MY WAY!" he finished with a terrifying bellow. Sarah had never heard Jareth scream like that, and it terrified her.

"No! Please, let her go!" Sarah begged.

"I've been wanting to do this for some time," he said softly, his hands tightening on her windpipe. Linda was slowly losing consciousness, her eyes were becoming unfocused, her face changing from pale white to a dark red.

"Jareth, let go of her!" Karen screamed. Linda's face began to grow purple. Jareth smirked at his victim, and whispered in her ear, "All this could have been avoided, lovely Linda, if you had just given Sarah to me. Your time in the oubliette was for naught. Your daughter is mine, and now you'll be out of my way forever."

Sarah was horror struck at his words. Her mother had been locked up in an oubliette? To protect her? She watched teary eyed at the sight of her mother's burgundy face, her amber eyes bulging out their sockets. Sarah reacted, she was in motion lunging for the Goblin King.

Karen raised her arm, but was knocked aside by her stepdaughter. Jareth's arm was pulled away from Linda's neck, sending Linda to the ground, sputtering and gasping for air. Jareth's head spun around, his mismatched eyes meeting with a pair of watering green ones.

"Please stop! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt them!" Sarah sobbed. Jareth stared at her her for a moment, then a terrible smile spread across his face. He pulled his arm free, and carefully placed his hand on her cheek.

"There now, my love. You see, you can be reasonable when given the proper incentive."

"No, Sarah! Don't give in to him!" Karen yelled.

"I have to, Karen. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, and I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt because of me."

"So very wise, for one so young, wouldn't you agree, Karei?" Jareth sneered, pulling Sarah into his arms. They disappeared together, a triumphant look on Jareth's face, a miserable one on Sarah's.

"You let him go?" Linda snapped.

"I had to. Sarah wanted it," she said miserably. "I suppose I'll have to... erase Sarah from the world."

"But..."

"It's the only way. It must be as though she never existed."

"Then, at least let me keep it. I don't want to forget her."

"Of course." Karen said, raising her arms, and reciting a chant under her breath. The world began to spin, and the room around her began to change. Sarah's bedroom furniture melted away, and reformed as office furniture. Everything stopped, and Karen slumped into the desk chair. All traces of Sarah were gone from the small room. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Forgive me, Sarah. I am so sorry..."

--

--

--

--

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm finally updating! Sorry for the delay, life's been a bitch!

Next chapter will be the last, and I promise I'll try to get it up quickly. WARNING! It's going to be pretty violent. There. Now you can't complain that I didn't give you sufficient warning!

Please review! All the kind reviews I've recieved are really what's kept me writing.


	36. A Game Won

A/N: Y'all know the drill, I don't own anything.

Enjoy the new chapter!

**_Haunted_**

--

--

--

--

Sarah blinked her eyes a few times, trying to fight off the nausea that had come as Jareth returned her to to his castle. She felt dizzy, and leaned heavily against him. He released her suddenly, and she fell to the floor. She looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. It had grown dark outside, and his face was unreadable in the shadows. He was furious, that much she knew. She could feel it in the air, the silence was unnerving.

"Jareth?" she said softly. She used his real name, hoping it would calm him. Let him think he had won her submission.

"Why Sarah?" he answered. His voice was cold, empty. He didn't sound angry, but there was something about his calm demeanor that terrified Sarah. He was almost... too calm. "Why do you torture me so? I offer you everything, but you accept nothing. I give you my heart, and you cast it aside. And yet, for every cruelty you deal me, it only makes me want you more. I want to hold you close, even as you struggle to get away. I want to break you; shatter you to pieces, and reform you to fit my expectations."

"Jar-," she began.

"Be silent!" he hissed. Sarah instinctively recoiled at his sudden display of anger. She started whimpering in fear."You will not interrupt your lord and master!" Sarah fell silent again. He chuckled lightly, and she felt his hand stroking her hair.

"That's better. I'll tame you yet, my ill-behaved minx," he sneered. His dreadfully calm tone was back, and so was Sarah's sense of foreboding. The room was quickly growing darker, and the two were soon thrown in complete darkness. She desperately wanted him to get whatever was in his mind over with. This suspense was terrible.

Suddenly, the sconces along the walls started bursting into flame. Sarah looked about, and realized that she was in her room. A snapping noise brought her attention back to Jareth. She felt sick at the sight of him.

He was dressed on the same outfit he had worn in the escher rotunda on her first trip to the labyrinth, and he was slapping a riding crop in his gloved hand. "On your feet, Sarah," he commanded, stepping closer to her. Sarah didn't move, just stared at the crop in his hand.

"Didn't you hear me? I said on your feet!" he snapped. Sarah shook her head, terrified. On one hand, she didn't want him to go after her family again for her disobedience, but on the the other, the snapping of leather against leather made her stomach churn.

"No?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. The next thing she felt was considerable pain as he snapped the crop into her upper arm. She screamed and covered herself with her hands as a barrage of slaps ensued. Jareth was hitting everywhere and anywhere he could reach. Sarah was sobbing and pleading for him to stop, but he seemed lost in the moment. Sarah looked up at his face, and saw a cruel smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

As his assult continued, the crop started to break the skin. Blood began to drip from her limbs, but he still continued. Sarah fell foreward and tried to crawl away, but he kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. She squealed in pain as she fell to the floor again, and his cruel punishment carried on.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the blows stopped. Jareth looked down on the sniffling, quivering, bleeding girl with grim satisfaction. As much as he hated to hurt her, seeing her laying there made him feel... powerful. More powerful than he had felt in a very long time.

"Please... please help me... Help..." she choked out.

"No Sarah. You will bear these wounds for a while. Your pain will be your teacher," he said coldly as he stepped over her, and left her to her suffering.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sarah had no idea how long she had been crying, but she didn't particularly care. He had stripped her of everything, her home, her dignity, her virginity. What did anything matter anymore?

She heard footsteps on the stone floor, into her room, and stopping in front of her. She opened one eye, and saw Jareth looming above her. He reached down, and she felt herself being hoisted into his arms. He carried her over to the fainting couch in the corner of the room, and sat. She whimpered as she was placed in his lap.

"Shh... I'm not angry anymore, love," he said softly, wiping her tears. She stayed silent, just allowed him to hold her, and run his fingers through her hair.

"I was so worried when I found you missing," he said. Sarah just stared out the window, watching the stars twinkle. "My labyrinth is a dangerous place. If you venture into it without my protection, there's no telling what could happen to you. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded, and he held her tighter. "I'm glad you understand why I was upset. So I'm sure you'll understand your punishment. From this moment on, sweet Sarah, you are not allowed to leave our chambers without an escort."

"But I thought... the crop?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Was punishment for defying me at your house. As punishment for trying to escape, you will be confined to our rooms. You will only be allowed outside on special occasion, and only when escorted by me."

"But...but..." she sobbed, tears returning to her eyes.

"No arguments my love, or need I use my crop again?" he said with a smile. She scowled, but settled back into his arms.

"Good girl. Now open up," he said, holding up a small vial with an orange liquid inside.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Just a little something to make all your pain go away. It was meant for your brother, but since your little escapade cost me the lad, it's all for you." Sarah looked up at him, suspicious. She was confident that he wouldn't kill her, but there was no telling what else it could be. But she didn't want to make him angry again. She took the bottle from him, and gulped down the liquid inside.

The room started spinning, and she had the sudden urge to vomit. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't breathe. The room felt as though it was collapsing around her. She felt herself being lifted again, and carried. She was dropped, and landed on something soft, which she assumed was her bed.

As she started to black out, she felt something heavy and cold on top of her. The last thing she felt was a gentle kiss on her trembling lips.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_**EPILOGUE**_

Sarah sat on her couch, a heavy book balanced on her chamber was brightly lit with afternoon sun. She shivered, and rubbed her hands along her green velvet covered arms. Winter was coming, and the usually cold castle was gradually dropping temperature each day.

She often wondered how long she had been there, but it was impossible to know for sure. Each day dragged by, and years seemed endless. Time seemed to have slowed to a near stop. Only the changing seasons and the subtle signs of her advancing age stood to remind her that the world was moving at all outside her grand stone prison.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was still very sore from the night before. Jareth was quite aggressive whenever he bedded her. He wanted a child, Sarah knew, but so far she had been unable to give him one. They had tried again and again, but he had not been able to give her his seed in such a way as to start one. In a perverse way she was glad. She did not want to please him. It gave a small sense of power to know that there was at least one thing he could not force her to do.

She returned to her book, a slow and boring read, but it gave her something to do. For the most part, it was all she could do to ward off her own insanity. True to his word, Jareth very seldom allowed her to leave her room, save for special occasions. And those occasions were far and few.

She heard him enter the room, but kept her attention on her book. She wondered what he wanted. He rarely visited her during the day.

"Sarah, love," he said, sitting beside her. She said nothing, but he reached over and took her book from her. He tossed it aside, and lay his head on her lap. He grabbed her hand, and placed it into his hair. Sarah had the sudden urge to seize a handful of hair and yank, but fought it down. She got the gist, however, and started stroking the long golden strands.

"How has your day been, my sweet?" he asked, closing his eyes, clearly enjoying her attention.

"It's been fine," she said. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Sarah, you're far too shrewd. You know how much I love you, don't you."

"Of course I do," she said, preparing for the same routine they had gone through countless times before.

"And you love me, don't you?" he asked sharply.

"Yes."

"And why do you love me?" he demanded.

"Because you saved me from a mundane human life," she said, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. He smiled contently, and allowed her to keep stroking in silence.

How she longed to run away, go home and see all those she loved just one more time. But as she looked down at him, she knew she would never be able to escape him. She belonged to him, whether she liked it or not. To him, her life was nothing but a game, a game he was winning.

'No,' she thought as she looked around, and down at herself, 'A game he's won.'

_**THE END**_

--

--

--

--

--

A/N: That's all folks! It's been a long, strange trip, but it's finally done! YAY ME!!

I want to thank you all for reading, and reviewing. I've gotten some mixed reviews, but for the most part, I think you all liked this.

I've had a lot of people praise my different out look on Jareth, and some flat out and openly hate it. So if you like my work, and you like this, my darker take on Labyrinth fan fiction, try my story Lurking in the Shadows. If you want a more traditional Labyrinth fan fiction, try my story The Rightful Heir. Both will have updates very soon.

Thanks to all who took their time to review! Please leave one final one on your way out.


End file.
